The Traveler
by MidnightLove87
Summary: Airport after airport, you travel around the world, but why? Is there rhyme or reason to it? When Bella's new career has her traveling and bumping into the same fellow over and over will she chalk it up to coincidence or will she want more with him? Englishward/Olderward/Skyward Written for the one and only Midnight Cougar!
1. Bumping

**This story is dedicated to Midnight Cougar, or Deb as I know her. She's been a hell of a friend and honestly, the first person I really connected with in this wonderful community. She's been a great beta as well. I couldn't think of a better way to repay her than to write her very own Englishward, otherwise known as Skyward.**

* * *

**The Traveler by Midnightlove87**

**For Midnight Cougar**

**Chapter 1**

With my iPhone glued to my ear, I listened as my boss rattled off a list of instructions to me.

If I was being honest, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. This was huge for me, the big time for sure, and I didn't want to mess up one detail. Opportunity had landed in my lap and I was a lucky girl, but the luxury of overconfidence was not an option. I hadn't necessarily worked my way up in the business like so many others had, so I had a lot to prove. And not only that, but there was a lot riding on this book.

_Oh the stress…_

The buzzing of her voice was almost enough to put me to sleep, so when I spotted the coffee bar across the room, I knew what needed to be done. It was, after all, almost nine at night. No wonder I was tired. I'd worked like a dog this past week.

I grabbed a hot coffee from the first class lounge and took a seat as she continued to preach on and on about continuity. I certainly knew the importance of it, but she was just double checking.

"I know, we're working on it more, and I do have some additional ideas," I told her, trying to pacify her worries.

There were a lot of people concerned with the initial direction of the book and I was slowly trying to introduce a new take on it. And so far, Maria loved it.

I could tell her head was bobbing in agreement, even though she wasn't in front of me. Her wild hair would begin to bounce along with her head, and then her eyes would go wide with the thought of a new idea. She was so predictable. She did the same thing to the previous editor until he didn't have any more new ideas… Hence why I was now the editor, and the last one was long gone.

_Poor Shmuck…_

My plane was called and I got up, grabbing my belongings to get ready to board.

The nervous feeling I had every time I was preparing to fly had long since passed. I guess that since I had been flying so frequently, and making it safely to each destination, I was finally beginning to feel more at ease with the idea.

Not that being trapped in a tin can for hours on end really put me at ease in any way. But you know what I mean.

I kept right on listening to her as I walked down the tiny aisle to my seat in first class. I was thankful to be here, but in my opinion, it was still cramped. As long as the publishing execs were footing the bill, I was more than happy to have my luxuriously comfortable seat. They knew that they had a hit on their hands, so they weren't afraid to spend a little extra to make sure that it was going to be out of this world.

Just then I bumped into something or some_one, _I heard a splash, and my leg began to throb in searing pain.

"Holy shit, Maria, I'll have to call you back," I muttered into the receiver, as I reached for anything that would help me dry up the burning coffee from my leg. The leg that was quite possibly on fire, at least that's what it felt like.

I hated these trips, but they were necessary, being an editor and all. Visits to the author were important, to make sure the right chemistry and feeling was being put into each of the scenes. But thankfully, with this one, I trusted the writer thoroughly, so it was easy to escape back home now and then.

Sure, we could've worked together over the phone or even online, but being together in the same room had proven to produce a much higher quality of work. So because of that, the powers that be thought it was worthwhile to the publishers, to fly an editor out to work with the reclusive author.

"Here, can you use these?" I heard someone say in a deep British accent that made my toes suddenly want to curl, as I saw a hand jut out in front of my eyes, full of napkins.

_Small miracles do happen._

"Yeah, thanks," I said softly, realizing how loud I must've been.

I looked up, offering an apologetic smile to the beautiful stranger holding the napkins.

I stood there, momentarily frozen, struck by his initial beauty. As odd as that was to say about a man, it was true about this one. He put the word handsome to shame. His eyes were really what caught me. They were like a bright sea green that made me forget all about my leg, and the mess I had made.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Once he spoke, it was his voice that I couldn't stop concentrating on. It was deep, but not rough at all. Almost sweet. And that accent… Wow… So fucking sexy!

I quickly began patting at the now cooling coffee, with the napkins the stranger had offered. In my dazed state, I had forgotten that I was still standing in the middle of an aisle on a busy airplane.

The beautiful man smiled at me, softly.

"Thank you," I whispered, still a little stunned.

"You're welcome, see you around," he told me.

I nodded, huffed and sat down. My leg was still stinging and so was my pride, if I was being honest.

I was always finding one way or another to make a damn idiot out of myself. I was just grateful that my picture didn't reach the front page of a rag mag every time, like some of the authors I work with.

The captain came over the speaker and asked that we shut off our mobile devices before we took off. While I was putting my phone into airplane mode I was wondering where my beautiful stranger had gone.

After looking around the first class area, I couldn't seem to find him.

My head was on a swivel, even peeking behind the curtain to business class.

But nothing.

It was so weird; he was gone just like _that_, so instead of dwelling on it any longer, I gave up.

To pass the time, I opted for loosely braiding my messy brown hair into something that resembled tamed, and slipped in my ear buds for some relaxation. The sweet music made my body seem to forget all the stresses of the day, and I was able to really sink into my extra soft seat.

The plane touched down at LAX on time for once, so I grabbed my carry on, and I hurried off.

When I was out in the terminal full of bustling people, I bumped into someone while trying to pull my phone out, in an attempt to call Maria back.

_Jesus, what was with my luck today?!_

I looked up at the poor guy who had just gotten massively hip checked, only to see a familiar set of soft green eyes staring back at me. This time I took a moment to notice the tired looking crinkles around those green orbs, and the tender smile on his perfect lips, too.

My eyes sort of glazed over at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, sexy, even.

"Hey coffee spiller, watch where you're going," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled up at him and shook my head. My heart sped up a little at the sound of his voice.

_What were the chances that I'd run into him again?_

As much as I wanted to know this guy's name and number, I didn't really have time. Maria needed a call back, now.

"Sorry, maybe I'll run into you again," I offered with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," he said, before disappearing into the throngs of people.

I shrugged it off. He was handsome, yes. Was it crazy I knew nothing about this guy and just let him go? No. Absolutely not. Well, probably, not. I wasn't so sure, now that he was out of sight.

Besides, I had work to do.

* * *

**What do you all think?**

**Or more importantly, Deb, what do you think Darling?**


	2. Knighting Him

**Did you know MC wants to Travel to England, to see where all of the great literary pieces got their start?**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I called Maria back on my way out.

I wanted to tell her about the changes that were being made to the love scene towards the middle of the book. I explained my reasoning and even told her about some of the other ideas I had for it.

It was a great feeling to be able to lay my ideas out on a table for a manuscript. Hell, it was exhilarating. And even better to have the author take into consideration your suggestions.

I had been doing some thinking and personally, I found the main love scene, the truly pivotal one, a little boring. This was supposed be published as romance novel and we needed to give it some meat to hold itself up to that rating. A little revamping was in order. Not full out porn, but just enough to spice it up.

We just needed something _more._

Thankfully, the writer agreed with me, so we went with it. Maria, who was the executive at the publishing company, had the final say. However, she trusted me fully and went along with just about every crazy idea I had. It was the same relationship I had with the Emmett, the author of the book. I was confident she wasn't going to complain, but I just wanted to make sure she was informed of the changes.

"So we're going to have Johnny kiss a little lower and Courtney is going to scream a little louder," I told her, shortening the version, since Maria was a busy lady.

Johnny and Courtney were the main characters we had in this work of fiction. They were portrayed as two star crossed lovers who loved passionately and hurt even harder. I was excited, and I think our audience will be pleased with the final product once we get there.

It was going to take a while, and be a lot of work, but I was looking forward to taking the process the entire way.

"That sounds great, but just remember you'll have to get the other execs to be happy with it once you're back. We may have re-writes on our hands if it's too racy," she reminded me gently.

We weren't creating a young adult novel, so I was fairly confident a little passion wasn't going to push the rating on this book.

Maria was still mentoring me and I was very grateful for her guidance. I didn't have a lot experience and everything was still very new to me.

"I know, but I think it's worth the risk. We're supposed to be showing their passion, not their vanilla sex life. There needs to be drama, there needs to some risqué parts to this book."

"I agree. Okay great. Call me if anything else comes up," she said before ending the call.

Maria was perpetually busy, and to get five minutes on the phone with her, you were lucky. So I was pretty pleased with myself for getting my ideas across to her without feeling jipped in the process.

Later that night I called Alice to see if she wanted to hang out, since I hadn't seen her in what felt like months, even though it really was only a few weeks.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about that little dive bar on Ocean?" I suggested, trying to find something decent to wear.

That was a difficult task, considering most of my clothes were still dirty from the trip.

"That sounds good."

We said our goodbyes and I got dressed in some dark wash jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Really all I had left that was bar-appropriate.

I ran my fingers through my wavy hair and washed my face before heading out towards the bar.

I was waiting on the sidewalk for Alice to arrive when an old black car began honking as it sped by. One quick look at the driver told me that it had to be my beautiful stranger, or at least I thought it was. Then again, when I tried to remember what his hair looked like all I was left with was the memory of those intensely green eyes and that sexy as hell voice.

But there was no one I knew who drove a car like that. It was strange how he was the first person that popped into my mind. But it couldn't be him, could it? What were the chances?

Alice finally arrived and we ordered some drinks before we started talking about how our weeks had been.

I rehashed my week to her. Telling her all about Emmett and the book. She was fascinated by all the inner workings of getting a book published. It was the first time since I'd been promoted to editor on this project, that I'd had a chance to talk to her.

She thought it was so fucking cool that I got to do all that I did.

"You know what I mean? Seeing _your_ ideas, _your_ thoughts end up in there on the paper, and then out on the shelves," she said, shaking her head disbelievingly. "That shit's amazing!" She giggled.

Yep, those drinks were kicking in.

"Alice, you do realize that they aren't all my ideas, right? I mean, I only contribute and make suggestions. The entire basis for the book was Emmett's idea."

"Yes, I understand _that_, but it's still cool to know that it's going to be out there, taking up space on people's end tables and nightstands."

I agreed, because let's face it, it was cool to know that, even if I wasn't a writer.

And she talked about her kids and her husband.

We were on two different wavelengths in life, but we still got along really well.

Then, I told her about my beautiful stranger. I knew it sounded silly, but I really needed to tell someone about the man that just walked into my life.

"So, why didn't you ask him for his number?"

"Which time? When I was busy searing off my thigh, or when I was tripping over my feet and bumped right into the side of him?" I asked, gulping back some more of my vodka and tonic.

She smirked and scoffed. "He obviously thinks you're cute."

"Yes, because you can read so much into him offering me some napkins," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, he said he'd see you soon. That's so sexy, so mysterious!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Sexy, mysterious, and I don't have a fucking clue who is or if I'm ever going to see him again," I sighed, twirling my lime zest in my glass.

"Soon, I just know it!" she insisted loudly.

I smiled and shook my head, "I hope so, because I'd kill to hear his sexy voice again."

"He has an accent?" she asked, dropping her voice a little. Clearly, she was now interested.

I nodded.

"Fuck, that's hot! I love men with accents. Hence why I married my Jazzy baby."

Yeah, a Southern accent was sexy…sometimes. But give me that deep, sultry English accent any day and I would turn into a fucking puddle.

"His was English," I told her.

Her eyes went wide at this. "En-English?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"Holy shit! How did you not hump him right then and there?"

I shrugged and chuckled.

"Well, I think we should call him 'The Traveler'," she told me softly.

I rolled my eyes, but agreed. She was right; each time that I had seen him he was traveling somewhere.

We went back and forth before finally deciding that if fate wanted me to see my beautiful Traveler again, I would. There really wasn't much else that it could depend on since I didn't even know his name.

After that we stuck to much lighter topics, laughing our heads off well into the night and part of the next morning. It was some of the best fun I'd had in a while. Even though she was a mother, Alice was still young, and she knew how to let loose every once in a while.

I spent the next day trying to recuperate and doing laundry. A few Advil and cups of coffee helped.

Yeah, I was pretty much a caffeine addict.

I packed my bag carefully, making sure I had everything for the upcoming week. At this point, packing was pretty easy. You knew what you were going to need and what to leave home.

I also took the time to lay out my clothes for the next day. In my head, I told myself that they were something I would normally wear, but I had to admit that for some reason, I put far more effort into the outfit.

Complete with matching underwear. I don't know what I was thinking, but I certainly knew what I was hoping. And I was going to be ready!

That night I went to bed thinking about The Traveler and those green as grass eyes of his.

_Until tomorrow Mr. Traveler... Maybe..._

**Thoughts?**

**How about you Deb, darling?**


	3. Run ins

**Here you go darling!**

**And thank you to Sunflower Fanfiction for Beta'ing this puppy and Cejsmom for being an amazing pre-reader!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I wrestled with my bag all the way through the terminal. People were everywhere, even at such an early hour. I was beginning to wonder if everyone had the same insanity I did for wanting to travel early in the day. What was the world coming to?

I made it to the first class lounge and found a few empty seats. One I occupied with my clothing bag. The bag with my laptop and other expensive devices I kept slung over my shoulder as I headed towards the coffee bar. Yes, it was the first class lounge, but you couldn't be too safe with items like that.

I needed something to pick me up. The morning had come with a thick wave of sleepiness that I didn't feel like I was ever going to shake. Traveling between coasts, through four different time zones was really starting to wear on me. I was hoping my next project was based out of LA like in the good ol' days.

I grabbed some of the good stuff and made it back to the seat I had saved.

My head was filled with all of my new ideas for the book. They were just little tweaks and changes here and there, but sometimes it was the small details that really made a bestseller, and obviously, that was what we were striving for here. So, as I sat there all excited and proud of myself, I got lost in thought, as I saw my little book inside my head. It was great that I could picture just how I thought certain portions were going to play out. I sighed to myself, content with the changes. I had really done it; it was crazy, but my dreams were being realized in that moment.

When I came out of my private showing I noticed the seat next to me was taken. My mind was astir with curiosity and I couldn't keep myself from peering up at the person sitting there.

When I glanced up, seeing a mess of copper colored hair next to me, I gasped.

His head turned and there were those green eyes. _My Traveler..._

"Hey coffee spiller. Is it safe to sit here or am I in danger of having my leg burned off, too?" he joked, while plastering his face with a beautiful smile.

That was absolutely stunning.

Oh and fuck, that accent was still there. The same voice that had been haunting my dreams all weekend. _Mhm, what good dreams they were too…_

His sweet tenor seemed to resonate low in his chest and pour over me like smooth coffee or melted chocolate.

My mind strayed to visions of him pouring melted chocolate all over my body. They may have even detoured to the part where he licked it off of me and I writhed helplessly beneath him.

I shook my head with a grin. "Nope, I'll try to be careful. Don't worry."

He chuckled this deep, velvety laugh that made my insides begin to turn.

Fuck, I was horny. I knew who I wanted to fix that little issue too, but that just wasn't going to happen, not right now at least.

I really didn't know what was coming over me because usually I was pretty oblivious to a guy's charm. Of course I knew when it was there, but nonetheless it had never affected me like this.

My Traveler was different. He had a way about him that I was drawn to, and after being surrounded by hulked out, over tanned, nimrods, it was a pleasant change of pace.

He looked like he was in good shape, took care of himself. But he definitely didn't resemble a bodybuilder.

And his skin didn't look like it had ever been near a tanning bed. And he wasn't overtly pale, like you would expect someone from England to be. No, Mr. Traveler had a nice sun kissed glow to his skin. He must be living here now, maybe even in LA.

He looked…normal. And nice. Those were two words I hadn't used to describe a man in a long time. Not from the LA area anyway.

His smile was genuine and made me want to smile right back. His laugh made my heart beat a little faster, but his deep green eyes made me feel like I was lost in a forest.

He was the total package and that accent was the fucking icing on the cake!

"So, where are you off to today?" I asked, secretly crossing my fingers that he was NYC bound.

"Connecticut," he told me, then asked, "You?" His voice seemed huskier than before and just from a few words I was desperately in danger of wrecking another pair of panties because of this man.

"Oh, back to New York," I said, a little disappointed. I wasn't sure what I was thinking; again he was still basically a stranger… But for whatever reason, I had hoped he would be on my flight so I could at least talk to him some more.

I knew from personal experience that there were two other airports that he could be flying into besides JFK and most likely he was heading into Bradley. There was a chance he could be landing at LaGuardia, too, but Hartford made the most sense.

"That's good," he said warmly, just as a scratchy voice came over the loud speaker to announce the boarding of my flight.

"Well, that's me."

He swallowed and nodded. I noticed he didn't look any happier about it than I felt. But I ignored that and let it go.

We hadn't gotten to know each other any better than we did before. Other than we knew where each of us were heading right now. Would it have been crossing the line to ask him his name? And if I couldn't even ask for his name, then his number was certainly out of the question.

I offered him a quick smile before gathering my bags and coffee.

"I'll see you around, coffee spiller," he said quietly as I began to walk away from him.

"Yeah, you will, Traveler," I told him right back, hoping my words were as true as his had been before.

It was so strange, even after I had checked my things, twice even three times, I felt like I was forgetting something. Like I had left something behind in that lounge.

_So weird._

* * *

**I wonder what she forgot? :) See you Thursday! **


	4. Research and Pubs

**Here you are Darling. Did you know that MC loves her men coated in chocolate? hmmm.. last chapters mention of that had her all hot and bothered... I wonder what this one will do?**

**Thank you to Sunflower Fanfiction for beta'ing of course, and Cejsmom for pre-reading! You're both amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

On a trip that we took at the beginning of the week to Southern Connecticut, for some research opportunities, I thought I saw him again. We needed to scope out some of the high priced shopping areas of Greenwich.

We were driving around the tiny town trying to capture some details for the book.

Em and I came to a stop outside of a small café and out on the patio, I swear I saw him.

It was probably more my mind playing tricks on me, because really, why would I see him in the one place in all of Connecticut that I happened to venture in to?

I shook my head as we continued to drive around before stopping off at the local public library.

"We need to go inside, I have got to see what it looks like on the inside," he told me, getting all excited.

I nodded and followed him.

The walls were gorgeous and of course the mountains of books were, also. Pretty much everything Emmett was looking for regarding the chapter he was currently working on.

But what really got me was the man standing in the children's section reading to a little girl.

That copper colored hair popping up as he really got in to the story.

I knew it was him, even without seeing his face. His voice alone told me.

I breathed out a whoosh of air realizing that I had found him.

_Small world._

_How in the fuck…_

I decided to give up questioning things that didn't matter and I gave a little look to my left to see if I was in the clear for a little exploration of my own.

Emmett was still snapping photos for his research, so I hesitantly walked over to the children's section.

He'd finished up with the little girl and was now just picking up the books that had been scattered around.

"Hey Traveler," I whispered, and his head whipped around.

"Coffee spiller?"

I nodded. "I don't have long, but I saw you and I wanted to say hi."

"Well then, hi there, coffee spiller," he said softly.

"Hi there Traveler."

"What are you doing here?" he wondered quickly, after turning his head to check on the little girl.

"Just some work," I mumbled quickly.

Emmett came bursting around the corner and I knew I needed to leave, so I said goodbye, not wanting to leave him in the lurch.

"See you soon."

"You better believe it, coffee spiller," he told me, before I turned my back and found Em waiting for me.

*T*

"So what do you think about this?" Em questioned, before he began reading me an excerpt of the new material.

Hearing my little tweaks being set in motion was one of the biggest thrills of my life.

Being an editor was still new to me. This was only my second real project, my first with someone that already had a following. That was huge pressure, knowing that Emmett had fans, and if they didn't like the new book they would know right where to point the finger.

I turned my attention back to the scene. Emmett had the leads, Johnny and Courtney, making out in a bed so far.

We waded through the material making sure that they sealed the deal for the first time in a very realistic love scene. Courtney wasn't written as a virgin, so this wasn't her first rodeo, so why not make it look like she's having a little fun too?

We added a good bit about Johnny kissing her tits softly, reverently, but still giving them plenty of attention.

"Bella, that was awesome!" Emmett said excitedly after he finished reading it.

"I'm glad you liked it," I told him honestly. I was embarrassed by the attention though. It was strange having someone recognize my writing ability.

I was so proud of myself.

"It was so fucking perfect. I don't even know what to say."

"Maria was excited too. I'm just so happy it turned out well. "

"It did. So good! Come out with us tonight to celebrate," Emmett said, as he whipped off his headphones. He always needed them to write with.

He was done for the day and so was I. A few drinks actually sounded pretty good.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great," he beamed, as we collected our belongings.

He rounded up a small group of mostly Emmett's friends, and we headed over to a bar downtown. I wasn't familiar with it, because well, I really didn't go out much with anyone while I was there. I usually had more work to do after Em called it a night.

"First round's on me!" Em shouted when we walked through the door.

It was an older pub, still in the heart of the city, but it was less crowded than I had expected, still offering a few open seats.

"What's your poison, darling?" Em asked as we all gathered around the bar.

"I'll have a Heineken."

He shot me a nod and headed for the bartender.

David, Emmett's friend, found us a table in the back and we all took a seat.

We laughed and drank for a while, just talking about stupid little shit that happened around the city. Some of the things that happened in New York were so crazy.

I was on my fourth beer when I needed to use the ladies room. Courtney, David's wife, offered to go with me but I waved her off. I was more than sure I could make it on my own.

I passed by the bar, wedging myself through people. It had filled up since we had arrived.

My eyes darted around, taking in everyone.

No one particularly caught my eye as I was walking along.

I hit the bathroom and then was back out before too long.

It seemed like even more people were milling about now, and it was getting harder to navigate through the tiny establishment.

I weaved and ducked past all of them trying to make my way to the table.

Men were shouting out drink orders as I slid past the bar. I ignored most of them, until I heard one voice that sounded so familiar. So engrained in my mind that I couldn't help but freeze in place.

"Tallboy," I heard the voice rattle off again.

I searched around, whipping from side to side like a mad woman as my eyes locked in on him.

The light was low, but I was still drawn to those green eyes. And when I locked on, I wasn't about to let them stray.

I managed to find the power to walk closer to him.

"Coffee spiller?" he questioned, when I was in front of him. The crinkles around his eyes looked deeper tonight, and I could tell he probably hadn't slept well in the past few days.

I wondered briefly why that was, before I realized I hadn't greeted him yet.

I grinned and replied, "Hey Traveler."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, beaming down at me.

"Still working, you?"

"Same," he told me looking around. "I just keep lucking out, running into you like this."

I kind of knew what he was doing. He was checking to see if I was there with someone, because I had been doing the same thing.

"Yeah, some kind of coincidence, right?" I murmured.

"I don't know. I think it's fate or the gods at play," he said, with a deep chuckle that made my insides tingle.

I couldn't help but laugh too. He was adorable. Yeah, on one hand it was weird that we kept running into each other, but the other, I wasn't complaining.

"Hey, I think that's yours," I said, motioning to the bar.

"Oh… Oh yeah." His fingers wrapped around the bottle and he lifted it to those soft looking lips before tipping it into his mouth.

I checked myself for drool after I realized I was staring.

"So, have you seen the sights?" I wondered, awkwardly looking for an icebreaker.

"Definitely, I've been coming out East for a while. Every time I come I make it a point to see something new."

"Well, that's a great way to make sure you see everything."

"Yeah, it's fun."

We chatted about all the different landmarks around the city that were interesting and a little off the wall.

Time passed as we continued to chat, and he ordered me a drink while my old one was forgotten at the table in the back.

His arm drifted around me after he talked animatedly about the Met and how he just loved it there.

I shrunk into his hold, falling into his nook, it was an innocent move, but it almost felt more like some PG rated form of foreplay.

His touch pulled something from deep inside me and even if it was such a light, simple one, it still felt like he was stoking the fires for later on.

We talked more about the city, never actually touching on real topics, before he grew quiet.

I slowly looked up at him, to see him staring down at me. He was so tall, so handsome.

Those deep greens now seemed to have a little gloss to them under the low lights in the bar.

His face leaned further into mine, dipping down.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I shook my head, watching him, his lips.

His fingers carefully tilted my chin.

His head dipped further, beer tainted breath heating my cheeks. His eyes searched mine one last time before they made their final descent.

They were soft and gentle. Just brushing against mine, but still igniting a fire inside me. One that would surely smolder for some time.

"That was something," he whispered, after quietly pulling away.

I nodded in agreement, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

When I had the ability to think again, we talked some more, about nothing in particular, just enough to make idle conversation.

"So, where are you staying?" he asked, some time later, after a lull in the conversation.

"The Marriott," I whispered, mulling over the thoughts passing through my head. I finally decided to bite the bullet and just do it. "Do you wanna head back there?"

My voice was hesitant, but my eyes were focused on his. I wasn't normally so bold, but I wanted him.

"Sure, that sounds great." His lips lifted into a lopsided grin.

I gulped; the beautiful man that had been starring in my dreams for a week now was coming back to my room with me.

_Holy fucking shit!_

We didn't know anything about each other, but the spark that we had between us was impossible to ignore.

* * *

**Hmm... so they bumped into each other again...**

**Wonder what's gonna happen next chapter...**

**See you next Tuesday... huh.. I guess you might wanna call me that now... :)**


	5. Hotel Room Fun

**Did you know Deb loves cock... Anyway... here****'****s the next chapter because really she's like the best beta ever and I couldn't deny her anything!**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I retrieved my purse and said goodnight to Emmett and his friends before heading back to the front where Traveler was waiting for me. He looked devilishly handsome standing there and I felt like the luckiest woman on Earth walking towards him.

He led me outside. The warm September night had made for perfect walking weather. And even though it was a little sticky his hands were squeezing me gently as we walked our way down the empty sidewalks. I loved the feeling of being close to him.

I let my hand slide into his back pocket, giving him a gentle squeeze. His responding groan was more than enough to spur me on.

"You're a cheeky little devil aren't you? Trying to wind me up."

"Hell yeah," I told him with a smirk. _Unf that accent._

It was so different for me to bring a guy home for the night, but surprisingly, I didn't really focus on that. There was just something about him that made it seem right, or at the very least, okay.

We stayed close, always touching as we made our way into my hotel and through the lobby.

When I handed him my key card to let us into my room my lips suddenly fused themselves to his neck, tasting his sweet, musky skin. His taste was one thing; his scent was another, the man smelled divine. All the while making me crave him more and more.

He was too perfect. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like he wasn't real.

_Please don't disappear…_

"Oh God," he groaned, as I kicked the hotel door shut with a loud clang.

His hands tightened their hold on my waist. I loved the feeling that rushed through me when he did that. His touch was fucking perfect. It made me feel desired, wanted. Everything a girl needed when they hadn't been in a relationship for a while.

His tongue swirled in my mouth as we fumbled towards the bed. We side stepped past the coffee table and the tiny couch.

His hands were busy peeling off my top.

My fingers slipped down his chest, fingering through the buttons on his shirt.

I didn't ask where he'd been or even where he was going. I was just living in the moment. Hell, I didn't even know his name.

When I got the chance to push the shirt off of his sculpted shoulders I gasped, looking down at his chest.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, letting my finger drag over his muscles. Like I had said before, he was certainly no beef cake, but there was no mistaking that my Traveler took care of himself.

_Fuck he looked good…_

"And you're gorgeous," he said back with a smirk.

My breath hitched and my legs felt like jelly.

I latched my lips to him again as we continued to peel each other out of the rest of the pesky layers of clothing we had left.

Our labored breathing filled the small room as we stared at each other through the darkness.

I couldn't see much, but those intense eyes were burning into mine.

My hand slid down his chest, feeling every dip and curve. Slowly gathering a bit of courage, because let's face it, sleeping with a stranger was new for me. Then, when I was _right there_ I let my hand wrap around his hardness. It was silky smooth and by the feel, quite large.

I stroked it, up slowly and then back down, dragging out his pleasure, torturing him just a little, until his breathing was ragged.

"Stop gorgeous, you gotta stop, baby," he bit out, trying to rein himself in.

I backed off because I wasn't about to let the night end there.

His hands swept down over the curves of my petite breasts, stopping for a moment to palm them and slide a thumb over my nipples. Just enough to rile me up.

His hands slowly moved down my sides, to my hips, as if memorizing my body. They slipped into the sides of my panties, invading all that was left between the two of us.

"Fuck, you're wet," he murmured, giving me a smirk.

"Only for you," I whispered.

He peeled the soaked material down my legs as his fingertips grazed them in their wake. Shivers reverberated down my spine as I lay there, like a feast waiting to be enjoyed…

I squirmed, searching for friction. The twinkle in his eye told me I was going to get it.

"Ready, baby?" he whispered into the dark room.

"Yes," I breathed out, hoping he would get on with it.

His fingers crept between my thighs, mixing into my wetness, spreading it all around my pussy lips and making me whine, begging for more contact. But as I wantonly pushed my hips at him, he pulled his hand away.

In the dim light, seeping through the crease in the curtain, I could see my arousal coating his long, lean digits.

I watched, momentarily stunned, as his tongue poked out and he lapped at them.

_Fuck!_

"You taste so fucking good," he muttered, pulling his fingers from his mouth with a pop. "But I fancy more." His words were quick as his hands slid down my thighs, parting me further for him.

Then his head dipped down, between my legs. At first all I could feel was his hot breath. So intense. The coil inside me began to tighten. But just as I began to lose patience, his tongue slowly, methodically started to work me over.

"Oh Christ," I panted.

My Traveler hummed and sucked on my clit, making my back bow against the soft fabric of the comforter.

"Shit," I whimpered.

His face turned, leaning against the inside of my left thigh and as he continued his torturous pleasure, his stubble rubbing in the most delicious way. Fuck that felt good.

My breathy moans made me sound like a bad porno star, but there was no faking going on here. He was well versed in the art of pleasuring a woman's body.

His fingers slid in at a maddening rate, everything so far was much too slow for my liking, but it also felt so damn good at the same time.

"Please," I begged. I felt him smile against me and speed up, pushing into me so fast that I could hear just how wet I was. And while a brief surge of embarrassment seemed to flow over me, he made me forget about it quickly.

My orgasm hit out of nowhere, with shudders racing down the entire length of my body and a silent shriek on my lips.

"Fuuuuuck, that was sooooooo good," I told him reverently.

He nodded and licked his lips with a pleased smile painted on his beautiful face.

When he and I knew we couldn't take it anymore he shifted his weight over me, leaning on his hands. His heavy cock slipped between us, through my legs, hitting me right where I needed for it to be.

I swallowed, never expecting an encounter like this to be so fucking intimate. I felt ever ridge and vein of his gorgeous dick as it slowly pushed even further inside me.

His intense stare never relented as he entered me.

His breath whooshed out, spreading heat over my neck and making goose bumps rise in its wake. I shivered and gave over control to him. He was working my body like a pro.

"Fuck," he groaned as he pushed in further, filling me so completely.

"Oh God," I whispered as he hit that wonderful spot.

"I've been dying for this."

I whimpered back in response, not able to find the words.

I stared helplessly at his face, as he stilled, licking his lips. His damp hair flopped over in to his eyes and for a moment you could really see his youth. His head lowered to mine and he captured my mouth in a passionate kiss.

He shifted his position, leaning on one hand and moving the other behind my neck, pulling me even closer. This way he was even deeper, hitting new spots that made me moan even louder.

I kept my eyes closed as our tongues dueled with one another. His hips setting a rhythmic pace.

Suddenly, he sat up on his knees, throwing my legs over his shoulders.

"Oh… Oh…"

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" he whispered, speeding up.

"Fuck yes!"

"So fucking gorgeous, so sexy," he grunted.

"Shit… Fucking shit!" He'd hit somewhere that hadn't been hit in a long time. Tiny stars were lighting up beneath my eyelids.

"Good baby, I glad you're feeling good, because we're going to do this again…" he breathed as he pushed into me once more.

I nodded, swallowing, trying to grab hold of something, suddenly feeling the need to anchor myself. I was still focusing on this time. His declaration was sweet, but the here and now was more important.

He sunk down over me again. His body blanketed mine.

"You're mine," he whispered, as his lips brushed against my ear. The whiskers that dotted his jaw line were rubbing against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"No one will ever touch you like this again," he breathed, before pushing even harder, gripping my shoulders, holding me to him.

I grabbed on to his back, letting my nails dig in.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned deeply, as he began to pound into me at a thunderous rate.

My hands slipped down and squeezed his ass, pushing him in even deeper.

Tingles spread through me and blackness clouded my mind. All coherent thought was gone. Now, I was chasing the wave.

"Holy fuck!" I shrieked as bright white exploded behind my eyes.

"Oh baby," he grunted as he lost his rhythm and emptied into me. The warmth seeped through my insides. It felt surreal; it was the closest I had felt to a connection in a long time. I felt something with this man, and he was a stranger. How weird was that?

My eyes felt heavy as his lips placed tender kisses all over my shoulders and neck as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me as close as he could get. I couldn't fight sleep no matter how hard as I tried, and just as it came, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

Even if I wasn't conscious for it, I needed to be close to him.

I was in way too far now.

**What do you think?**

**How about you Deb?**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Traffic is Bollocks!

**For my good friend MC, otherwise known as Midnight Cougar, she's amazing, she's talented, she loves cockage... you know... all good things to look for in a friend! Btw did you know she wants to travel to England? Yeah, that's why he's Englishward and so fucking hump-worthy!**

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 6**

The next morning after letting my hand search all around the bed, I came up empty. Nothing but cold, rumpled bed sheets for as far as the hand could feel. I leaned up on one arm and peeled an eye open to look around. I wanted to find my Traveler.

I rubbed my bleary eyes hoping I was mistaken at my findings, but when my vision was clearer, I was certain. The bed was definitely empty and as I looked around the floor I noticed that only my clothes were still there, lying in an unkempt pile.

My Traveler wasn't there. Actually, he was nowhere to be found.

_Fuck…I knew it was too good to be true._

I scrambled around to sit up and take a deep breath, thinking, trying to remember if last night really happened or if in fact it was a dream.

_I knew he seemed too good to be true._

But then everything with him came flooding back to me.

I remembered, the way he had touched me, I knew it was real. Memories floated through my sleep clouded brain of the way his fingers had felt. The sounds we had made together…and that delicious ache that was suddenly presenting itself to me.

But I also knew that he was definitely gone.

Emotions immediately clawed at my throat. I wanted him to be here with me. Holding me still.

I had fleeting thoughts of running my fingers through his sparse chest hair, and then maybe having a repeat of last night's action. But that wasn't an option at all now, was it?

Heck, I wasn't stupid, I knew what a one night stand was, but I really didn't think that was what I was going to get with my Traveler.

Of course, I wasn't really sure what to think, as I'd never even gotten his name.

_Fuck…I was so stupid._

I had never acted like this with a man before. I was always a relationship kind of girl and before last night my sexual experience only included three guys, one of which was my high school sweetheart, Jake. To say that I'd lived a relatively sheltered life up until now, would be an understatement.

I got up to get ready for work, showering and having a cup of coffee before going over to my planner and grabbing it to leave for the day.

That's when I saw the yellow Post-it stuck to the front.

What on Earth?

_Hey gorgeous, sorry I had to leave… I have an early meeting and you just look__ed__ so damn cute sleeping, so I let you stay. I'll see you Friday night, according to this- we're on the same flight._

_Cheers, love._

_xoxo_

My lips lifted into an unconscious smile.

With just a few written words, he'd made the entire day so much better.

_He wasn't gone forever…_

I don't know why I felt so relieved. It wasn't like we knew each other or even that he owed me anything. I guess last night we were both sort of looking for the same thing.

But his words did come floating back. The way he'd said that I wouldn't be with anyone else but him, the way he'd made me feel. All of it was so fucking good. And again, I was wishing that he was still there with me. Still in bed, because I was more than ready to strip off my clothes and have another round with him.

But that wasn't a possibility, so after another cup of searing hot coffee, I managed to get my ass in gear and head to work.

The rest of the week was busy and I couldn't find any free time to go out and party with Emmett or his friends. I was dead tired each night when I was actually able to pick up and leave his writing office. So, when Friday came around I secretly rejoiced.

I worked late, just making it back to the hotel in time to pack up and get to my car. The driver rushed me to JFK and I was again assaulted by the sheer amount of people rushing around the crowded terminal.

My heart raced a little. Yeah, I was anxious to see him. It was so weird for me, I was sure even with all of my past encounters with men, that it had never been like this. There hadn't been any real heart thudding or mind racing.

Once I was through the extra-long line at security I wheeled my bag down to the first class lounge, wanting a few minutes to breathe before I had to board. But one look at my watch told me I would barely have that.

I ran my hand through my hair and threw a smile on my face as I entered the lounge, fully expecting to see my Traveler there, waiting for me.

But other than an older gentleman in the corner, snoring softly, and a mother with her child sitting in front of the windows, watching the planes take off, the place was empty.

No Traveler.

He wasn't there.

My jaw dropped and I wondered if I had been duped.

Lied to even.

But after taking a seat I really questioned why. It just didn't make sense.

The familiar emotions were back, filing their nails, getting ready to claw at my insides.

_Why did I need to feel a connection to him?_

Why would he go through all that trouble to write a note if he was just going to stand me up? What was the purpose of that? Why not just leave and be gone? He knew I didn't have any information on him. He certainly could have left my suite the other morning and never said anything. I would have looked at it as just a one night stand.

I didn't have long to dwell on the subject, my flight was called and as I walked to the gate I shook my head, clearing out all thoughts of the Traveler.

I guess it was better that I knew who he was now, rather than later. Trustworthy was a hard limit for me. And it was my fault, not bothering to get to know him better before I invited him back into my bed.

I took my seat, settling in comfortably for the long ride home.

With my Kindle in hand and my thumbs doing a good job of hunting down my next read, I relaxed into my seat.

When I found something that looked like it would hold my attention I reached for my iPod and ear buds.

I needed the music for concentrating; otherwise I would be listening to everyone's conversations.

Lulling beats resonated and I began to zone, effectively blocking out the rest of the world.

My mind was delving into the depths of my new fiction, taking me deep within the novel so that I could get lost for a few hours, and forget all about my Traveler and his broken promises.

I was so far in my own world that I didn't even notice when something grazed my arm. Instead I absently scratched at it. But then I came in contact with a hand, one that didn't belong to me.

It was only when I looked up, over my shoulder; I saw those dangerously green eyes burning into me. And that big smile playing on his lips, yeah I didn't miss that either.

He touched my seat and I pulled out my ear bud closest to him. "Did you know traffic in New York City is absolute bullocks?" he whispered.

I chuckled at that before truly relaxing.

My Traveler had made it. He was right here, next to me, and all was right with the world.

For now at least.

* * *

**Whew... Almost had a breakdown there right?**

**What do you think?**


	7. Names

**Hello there, sorry, Traveler's plane got delayed. That happens at those pesky airports, you know?**

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 7**

**EPOV or rather TPOV**

"Hey gorgeous, sorry I'm late," I said feeling a little winded. I had bloody rushed across the terminal trying like hell to make my flight.

I didn't even bother to stop off in the lounge; I knew she was going to be on the flight, thanks to a little snooping in her planner. I was just hoping that she didn't regret the act so much that she cancelled her plans.

But seeing her smile and those warm brown eyes told me nothing of the sort.

She looked genuinely happy, maybe even a little relieved to see me.

"Well, if it isn't the Traveler," her sweet voice mused, tilting her head a little towards me. I wanted her closer though.

I grinned back, loving my nickname. It meant that she also thought about me outside of our brief meetings, just as I did.

"I didn't mean to give you a scare, beautiful, I just couldn't seem to catch a cab for the life of me," I explained. It was the strangest thing, I felt like I owed her some kind of reasoning.

"I just don't see why someone so," she began letting her eyes wander all over me, "handsome would have a hard time doing anything."

My cock started hardening at her inspection of me. The fucking thing couldn't just stay down, not around her at least.

I shook my head and chuckled, "You just love to tease me, don't you?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I could learn to," she quipped before taking out her other ear bud and wrapping them around her iPod.

She was planning on devoting her time to me and I couldn't be happier. I had the next six hours to find out all there was to know about this sweet creature, and I intended to use every last second. I was just glad she was on the same page as me.

I touched her wrist lightly, garnering her attention, and then I patted the seat next to me. "I've always heard the view on the right side of the plane was far better than the one on the left."

"Oh, really?" she questioned, raising a well-manicured eyebrow.

_Fuck, she was sexy._

I nodded.

She smirked and settled her stuff before coming over and taking the seat next to mine.

In my forty-one years, I never thought I would be so lucky as to find someone like this lovely young woman. I wasn't about to take it for granted. I'd done that before and there was just no point to it.

The plane finally took off, and I was let in on a little secret. My coffee spiller didn't really care for flying. I could tell just by the way her back tensed and her grip on the arm rest tightened. I couldn't let her sit there suffering in fright, without comforting her. It made me nearly mad watching her discomfort. So, I wrapped an arm around her. Maybe it was a lot, so soon, but hell, we'd already shared our bodies.

After she had calmed, we talked about where we were from. I found out from the little brown-eyed beauty that she'd just moved to Los Angeles and was starting a budding career as an editor. I sighed just loving her youth and excitement towards the project that she was working on. She told me all about it, and frankly it sounded like a pretty good book. I definitely made a mental note to keep an eye out for it later on in the year.

My brother was writer and I also planned to mention it to him. It would be hard though because the project didn't have a firm title according to my coffee spiller. She said that they were still working on that.

As we went on, we talked about our families. I was able to gloss over a lot when it came to mine. I didn't really want to burden her with my rubbish. Besides, she seemed more than content yakking up a storm about her mum and pops and I didn't mind one bit. Hearing her talk about her loved ones was sweet.

We even chatted about our everyday lives, finally, getting to know a good clip about one another; something that I'd been wanting for a while. I had to admit I was a little shocked when I found out her age.

"So, Ms. coffee spiller, how many years have I got on you?" I asked softly. Her tenderness was exuding from every orifice, so I knew she was young; in my head I was guessing around twenty-nine. She was an editor after all. And, while I wasn't overly familiar with the publishing business, I knew it took some time to work up to position of that stature.

So twenty-nine seemed about right.

Twelve years between us also didn't seem too bad. She was young, but at twenty-nine most women seemed to know what they wanted out of life, and if I was lucky, she might just accept me for me, later on when we opened that can of worms.

I shrugged it off hoping she would feel the same way.

"I don't know how many years you have on me, but I'm twenty-four," she whispered.

I choked a little.

She was _real_ tender. And I was a fucking pervert.

_Shit!_

"You're twenty-four?" I questioned again. Everything about the statement was perfectly believable by her looks, but my heart and my head didn't like it.

Twelve years was one thing, but fuck, seventeen, maybe even closer to eighteen years between us. I could've been her father.

Her eyebrows creased and she cocked a little smile. "Yeah, how old are you?"

I swallowed heavily and checked my watch. We only had a little over two hours left together, so I figured, even if she hated me it wouldn't be a long torture.

"I'm forty-one."

After a few moments of silence, I recovered long enough to take a glance at her reaction. Much to my surprise she didn't seem all that shocked.

"You're not pissed off?" I wondered, without thinking.

She shrugged and answered, "No, I kind of assumed you were older than me. It doesn't really matter to me."

I guess it _didn't_ matter, right? Bloody hell, what was this woman doing to me.

"Well, it doesn't then, does it?"

She smiled sweetly and I watched as her creamy skin flushed lightly. Mhm…such a fucking beautiful sight. I groaned quietly, trying not to make a scene.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" I whispered in her ear, letting my fingers ghost over the pink flesh of her cheek.

She hummed, leaning into my touch. "Just about the other night," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"And what part were you thinking about?" I questioned softly.

She gulped, "When you were back in my room."

"Yes, that was good, wasn't it? But you haven't forgotten my promise yet, have you?"

I watched her neck and shoulders break out in goose bumps and it certainly wasn't from the temperature on the plane.

With quick thinking and a little ding from the call button, I secured us a blanket. "Here you go baby, you looked cold," I whispered, spreading it out over us.

She smirked at me, before thanking me.

I lifted the arm rest that was between us and pulled her closer to me, needing to make the most of the short amount of time we had left together. She didn't seem to mind at all. Once in my lap, her head lolled back and she rested it against my chest. I realized that the poor girl probably hadn't slept yet.

So, I gently adjusted both of us, reclining the seat slightly, and obviously forgetting about my other plans.

"There you go baby girl, you must be exhausted," I said softly, holding her close.

She nodded and before I knew it, she was dozing away.

I rested my eyes too, but never completely falling asleep, because, well I didn't really want to miss a moment with this sweet girl.

I was nudged by an overly caffeinated attendant, who told me we would be landing in a few minutes. Taking one look at the mess of brown hair lying on my chest and I wanted to tell the pilot to turn around and make another pass. But I knew I was just delaying the inevitable.

We both had lives to live and while this had been fun, I was realistic; this just wasn't going to work out. Hell, she was twenty-four for Christ's sakes. There was so much she didn't know and there was no way I could break her like that.

"Hey gorgeous," I said softly, shaking her gently. It was better that we didn't know each other's names.

She did this cute little snort before lifting her head and looking utterly confused. Her cheeks were flushed from sleep and her eyes squinted at me before blinking rapidly.

"Where are we?" she said, as she peered around with her eyes still sleep ridden.

"On a plane, almost home, we'll be landing in a few minutes."

"Oh," she whispered, as she stared at my face. "My Traveler, you're going to leave me again," she said, more than asked. I noticed how sad she sounded, but I couldn't hold on to it.

She was a wonderful woman and there was no need to taint her with the likes of me.

"It's only for a little while, you know that, we always seem to find our way back to one another," I told her, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. It was the most I could say, breaking her heart outright would kill both of us.

She gulped, before nodding and looking sad, but there wasn't anything I could do.

"I'm Bella," she stated softly, laying a small hand on my chest and looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

_Jesus… _I was about to be bowled over.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward," I whispered back at her, a little surprised at the emotion that was currently clogging my throat. _Why did I have to feel like a complete shit?_

After moving Bella back to her seat, we buckled up and prepared for landing. This time though, I held her hand, truth be told, she needed it. If I were being honest, I sort of did too.

When we were on the ground safely, I helped her make sure she had everything before we walked off together. Somehow on the way out her hand had ended up in mine again. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember who initiated it.

My head was full, my mind was trying to focus on what was right. Leaving, obviously. But my heart really hated that idea. So, I internally warred with myself while we walked silently.

At the terminal we said our goodbyes.

It was hard looking down into those brown eyes and saying 'see you soon' when I was more or less sure I wouldn't.

I dipped down and kissed her cheek gently.

"Bella, you truly are an amazing girl and I think you are really going places," I told her before peeling myself away from her.

She whispered, "Thank you." And then, just like that, I had to walk away. She wanted a fling, and that was what we had, right?

That's what twenty-four year old girls were all about.

* * *

**MC babe, what did you think?**

**He made it, they talked... but when it came to ages, it flipped a switch for him.**

**Who called forty-one?**

**And how do you feel about how they left things?**

**I'll see you Tuesday for some more!**


	8. New Assignment

**Good morning MC! Here's some Englishward for you dollface!**

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 8**

**EPOV or TPOV**

I was on another flight, but Bella was nowhere in sight. She wouldn't be on a plane anywhere near me for at least a few weeks. I sighed and stared out the window.

I tried to think of anything, something to take my mind off the beautiful woman that was throwing me through a loop. She was too tender to expose to my mess of a life, right?

I sat there and tried not to think about her, but it was in vain; I couldn't think of anything else. I started going through our encounters and the time we had spent together, and nothing in any of those meetings had ever given me the impression that she was young or immature. Lord knew I couldn't deal with that. Not again.

If anything, she seemed wise beyond her years. It was obvious that she was intelligent and well spoken; especially to be at the caliber she was with her career already. Not only that, but she was also gorgeous. That certainly wasn't a combination you saw every day.

I shook my head and blew out a breath; she was going to be the death of me.

Thankfully we were landing. That was going to make everything so much easier.

I could immerse myself in work. Something I would have to do.

But first, I had to do something equally important.

I stepped off the plane, switched on my phone, and waited for my cell to ring. It always did, never faltering. She was good like that.

And just as it started ringing, I stepped to the side. There were loads of people this morning and the last thing I wanted was to be knocked around by travelers in a hurry.

"Hi Maggie," I answered.

"Hi Edward, how was your flight?"

"It was fine, just like all the rest, long and boring," I told her.

"Not too much longer, right?"

"We'll see, I know I'm old, but I don't know if I want to retire yet."

She chuckled. "There's a little girl who really wants to talk to you."

She didn't like that I was still working, at least in the field that I was in. For years she'd been after me to quit or at least retire. My little girl was reason enough, sure, but there were other things I had think about. It wasn't going to be an easy process.

I laughed and smiled. "Alright, put her on the phone."

"Hi Daddy," I heard a sweet voice say. My heart warmed and I smiled.

"Hi Pumpkin. Are you being a good girl?"

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed.

"Good, and where are you going today?" I wondered.

"With Momma, go'in bopping," she said and I could tell that her little teeth were showing with the grin she had on her lovely little face.

"Shopping honey, shopping," I corrected with a laugh. "Well, you be a good girl and I'll see you soon, okay baby girl?"

"Okay! Miss you, Daddy," she said making me choke up a little.

"I miss you too, sweetie. It won't be long now. I love you," I told her firmly.

"Lub you too," she said softly before passing the phone back to Maggie.

"I'll be home hopefully in a week if everything goes well here, and then I can be out there by the middle of the week, if you want?"

"Edward, don't run yourself ragged. I know what it's like to feel guilty when you just can't be here, but it's okay. I'm fine and the girls help all the time."

"I just feel like every time I see her she's changed so much and I'm missing out," I whispered.

"And it didn't feel like that for Bri or Kate?"

"Of course it did, it's just a little different with Emma, she's two going on thirty."

She laughed and we said our goodbyes before I headed over to customs.

I handed the attendant my passport and watched as they went through my things. "Welcome to Moscow, Mr. Masen," the man said in a deep voice.

In my line of work an alias was important. But even though I had the US government making my fake I.D. I still got nervous when it came time to get it checked. At least back home I knew I could explain myself, here I was on my own.

The man handed my passport back to me with a satisfied nod.

I thanked him and was on my way. Once I reached the doors I easily found my driver and car. And after all my bags were loaded we were on the road.

I needed to focus on the job at hand.

I cleared my mind and started going over my notes. This one wasn't going to be easy.

We drove down the busy streets while I studied and attempted to calm myself. Working in the way that I did was difficult, to say the least, but even more so when you're in a country like Russia. It wasn't the fear of messing up what could potentially be a very lucrative deal, not that at all. Actually, it was more that I didn't want to be shot in the head afterwards.

While it might be 2012, there was still corruption around every corner, and I needed to be aware of that. Especially here of all places.

My driver, Ivan, assured me of my security when I booked him. I knew I would need it.

"Mr. Cullen, you will be staying in The Katerina, correct?"

"Yes, Ivan, but only for a few nights."

"Smart move, sir," he said before focusing on the road.

Typically, selling software to major companies wasn't a dangerous task, but it was when you were selling software that came with its own tracking system. A system that was full of impervious viruses that would allow another country's government to have a deeper look into what the client was using it for.

Russia had been on our list for ages, but it wasn't until the new director of the Russian Federal Space Agency took over that we even got a foot in the door.

Our software was far more superior than what they currently had, and of course it needed to be to sell it. A country like Russia wasn't going to consider a complete software overhaul in their space program if it wasn't absolutely everything that they needed.

Once Popovkin took over it was an easy deal. He needed something massive, and because he thought he was dealing with a private company, we were able to keep his general suspicions at bay. He wanted to mark his new position with a complete change. He wanted to show the former director what he was doing wrong all along. And apparently our software was just what he needed to do that.

I was grateful that day. The gods had been smiling down on me. When the deal was in place, my team and I worked tirelessly to develop just the software we would need to make Popovkin jump at the opportunity to have it.

"We've arrived, Mr. Cullen," Ivan told me as we pulled up in front of a very grand looking building.

I exited the car and was careful to make sure I had everything with me on the first leg of my trip. Just as I thought, the hotel was nearly empty. Relief flowed over me and I hoped that the rest of the trip would go just as planned. Too many people meant too many sets of eyes. Eyes that could remember a face. I needed to be discrete.

The clerk was friendly, so I was able to test my quickly learned Slavic.

"Dobré popoludnie, chcel by som sa dostať do mojej izby.," I knew I was incorporating our customs into the language with 'good afternoon', but it seemed to be received well.

"Áno, pane. Vaše meno, prosím?"

Easy enough, but of course they were going to ask for a name. And unlike Ivan, not many people around Moscow spoke English.

"Anthony Masen," I answered smoothly.

He nodded and asked to see my I.D. and I was quick to show it to him. Although fake, no one would be able to tell. At least not a hotel clerk.

After being handed my room key and given directions, I was on my way.

It was only a matter of time now.

When I got to my room my bags landed on the floor by the door, as I plopped down on the bed, blowing out a breath.

I was right; I knew I'd been, there was just no way I could expose a girl like Bella to a life like this.

* * *

**What are your thoughts now?**

**Have I left you utterly confused? If so, that was exactly what I was shooting for!**

**I'll see you tomorrow for some TT and then on Thursday for some more Traveler!**


	9. Real Life Inspiration

**Here you go MC! An extra for you darling! Because I'm in love with this story and your reviews! Now, I know you aren't going to get a lot of answers today, but there's always tomorrow!**

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

My life had been crazy. I was running all over LA trying to make sure all of the loose ends were tied up for the book. I was a little shell shocked to say the least. I wasn't aware of just how much an _actual_ editor had to do for publishing. It was insane.

I was jumping through hoops for the publishing execs to get them to approve the title.

Emmett wanted _Hidden Desires_. I knew it sounded like your everyday, run of the mill romance, but the giant cheesy grin plastered on his face told me that he had his heart set on it. So, I was going to bat for him.

We'd spent long enough working together that I knew when something was a hard limit for him. He wanted this title. And while I knew he had a contract with Aro Publishing, I also knew he'd more than likely shelve the book until he was clear of the contract so he could publish it his way.

Surprisingly, Maria agreed with me. If they pushed him too much, he'd be done. That meant she was on my team too.

Without a title we couldn't move forward with cover designs and that meant the whole process was being held up.

On top of that, I wasn't sleeping well. So, to say I was exhausted, would be putting it mildly. My eyelids seemed to want to glue themselves together, and getting up at the ass crack of dawn, day in and day out, wasn't helping much either.

My mind hadn't strayed from Edward at all. He always seemed to be right there, at the forefront, and I was kicking myself regularly for how we left each other in the airport. It was absolutely ridiculous!

He seemed to want more, at least that's what it felt like, which was a wonderful idea if I wasn't so fucking busy. Hell, I wanted more, he'd touched my life in a way that no one else had.

Edward was a man who traveled regularly, so I was sure that he must have had a one night stand a time or two in his life. But, in our case, fate was intervening. We kept meeting up, seeing each other randomly throughout the weeks leading up to it.

And now we _knew_ each other as well. We talked for hours. Listening to that man chuckle… ah hell, phone sex companies should be hiring him out.

But even better than that, was how I felt when I was lying on his chest. Such a simple action that was so entirely intimate.

I hoped fate would bring us together again. I was so idiotic for not getting a last name or a number of some kind.

"Alice, do you think I'm crazy?" I whispered, after I'd spent the afternoon telling her all of the new details about my Traveler.

She'd come over for coffee, the first time I'd had a chance to see her since I'd been home.

She shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. I think you're a fuckhead for not getting his number or maybe even a last name, but no, you're definitely not crazy."

I stirred my coffee, watching it swirl.

"Why didn't you?" she asked quietly.

I thought about it for a moment, remembering back to that day, trying to figure out what kept me from asking.

"I don't know, I guess I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't really think about it. I just sort of assumed we'd see each other in two days. Then Maria called me with all this shit I had to do here. So, now he probably thinks I've changed my plans because of him," I muttered, before beginning to pick apart my blueberry muffin.

"Have you thought about going down there on a Sunday?"

It wasn't such a bad idea, even if it would make me seem stalkerish.

"Um, no, and I have to go back to New York tomorrow, so who knows, maybe I'll see him then."

I didn't really think it would actually happen, but one could hope, right?

"I hope you do," she said sweetly. See, she was with me on that much at least.

We caught up on all of her new life happenings. The kid's soccer games and how Jasper was still not picking up his socks.

Yeah, married life sounded so grand.

Why do people always strive for that? The concept of marrying someone just to bitch about qualities you knew existed before you married them, never made sense to me. Jasper was a sweetheart and for the most part treated Alice like a queen; at least that's what I saw every time I was with them.

He certainly could act like a kid, but we were all still so young that it was hard to reason that he needed to really.

Jasper was the same age as Alice and I. I'd always been told that the early twenties were where your life really started, I guess with Ali and Jas that meant marriage and kids.

I suppose having a wife and kids was a good enough reason to grow up, but their kids loved him, probably even more because he wasn't one of those dads who acted like a stiff, and wore a suit.

Then at noon she told me she had to be home for her daughter's dance class.

I liked that about Alice, even though she was completely grown up, she was still able to be a little young with me every once in a while. Jas had some work to do, but I was sure one day he would find a balance that made his wife happy too.

"Good luck B, you're gonna need it," she said, hugging me tight before we left.

"Thanks Ali, I'll call you soon."

After that I went home to wash clothes and pack. After two of the busiest weeks of my life, I had some serious laundry to do, so a boring Saturday it was.

Before bed I double checked my suitcase and laid out some clothes for the next day. Once again they were a little nicer than I would've normally worn, but if I were going to see my Traveler, I wanted to look good.

The next morning, time flew; I went through my normal routine. And when I got my coffee, I sat in the lounge and waited for my plane to be called.

When it was called, I realized, he wasn't there.

It wasn't like I had really expected him to be, but yeah, I wanted it. _Bad_.

Once in New York, I got down to work, helping Emmett with all of little things that needed to be done. He wanted some input on the ending and just how to write it. So, we sat around trying to figure out just the way to make it memorable.

We brought in guns, making it a bit action-y, for the male audience and to keep the women on the edge of their seats. See this wasn't your everyday romance. There was drama, sex, heat, and more action than a Bruce Willis movie. All of that packed together in the pages of _Hidden Desires_ was going to make for one hell of a bestseller.

"How do you come up with this stuff, Em?" I asked shaking my head.

"Oh easy, I'm just taking from real life, here and there I pluck a little from everyone's life I know," he told me with those big blue eyes staring at me.

"Yeah, because everyone lives through fire fights," I said, sarcastically.

"It happens to some people," he said with a chuckle.

I gave him the side eye before erupting in a fit of laughter.

Once we had calmed down I got back to business.

"So, we'll be able to get that out in about two weeks?" I asked, trying to confirm it in my planner.

"Yeah, that's as soon as I can see it happening."

I nodded easily, we still had a lot to accomplish before we could wrap.

Most books like ours were written out of order, but somehow when it came down to it, we ended up being able to pen the ending last. Many times, you'd get to the middle and then want to change a very important detail and you'd have to go back through and re-write the beginning. Or you'd start off with a fantastic ending and you'd have to write the rest of the story around that.

In my honest opinion, it was going to be epic. These two star crossed lovers were going to go out in a blaze of glory, and they weren't taking no for an answer.

"What time are we reading through the scene in the restaurant?"

"Um, tomorrow at eleven, if that's okay with you?" he asked.

After checking it off in my planner and telling him that eleven would be fine, I took another sip of beer before calling it a night.

It had been a lonely and busy week. I wasn't really interested in going out with anyone after work, so I often retreated back to my room, alone.

And, to add insult to injury, I was given the same room that I had stayed in the last time I was there.

My heart hurt when I had to crawl into _that_ bed.

On Friday, I got up early and headed to Emmett's office, he wouldn't be around for a while, but I wanted to get a head start on all of the things I needed to finish. After all, I had a flight to catch later on that night.

I hurried along and got all of my tasks finished by the time Emmett rolled in.

"Jesus, what time did you get here?" he questioned, looking over at my pile of notes.

I'd gotten a lot done. Editing was tough work, but with good light and some peace and quiet, it was much easier to accomplish.

"Since six," I admitted quietly.

He blew out a breath. "What man has got you tossing and turning so you can't sleep at night?"

I plastered a fake smile on my lips to appease him, but I wasn't about to tell him about my Traveler. It was bad enough he had seen me leave with Edward a few weeks before, there was no need to expose my craziness. He'd end up teasing me relentlessly.

"Come on Swan, you can tell me," he prodded.

"There's no man, honestly."

He seemed to let it go with a wary look.

I watched as he pulled out his phone and texted someone, probably his girlfriend, before his attention returned to the task at hand.

We worked together as he began to read through the restaurant scene. The only time we talked was when we offered our opinions. I told him how much I liked the flow and the chemistry, but I offered up a few suggestions to make it just a little more steamy. With the action bit now being folded into the entire book, I felt it needed to be a little racier to be able to hold on to the female audience.

We finally had a decent draft that we both agreed on when Emmett called it a night. He was going to use my notes and his amazing skills, to turn it into something wonderful, while I headed back to my hotel to pack for the trip home.

My body felt wrecked when I walked through the crowded airport. And the lounge that I had found comfort in before, now just annoyed me. It held some of the prissiest people known to man.

I hated them. That had to be the most irritating thing about it. Everyone in that damn lounge put off a vibe like they were better than the next person. I wanted to scream and shout, but I didn't. Instead I sat there with my head pounding and my eyes feeling heavy.

The plane ride back to LA was even more draining than the wait in the lounge.

Time didn't seem to move, and I felt suffocated by the tight confines of the tiny tin can.

By the time I was back home, I grabbed a glass of wine and threw myself into bed.

That night, after I had emptied my glass and was resting my eyes, I sighed, realizing that I was just never going to see my Traveler again.

* * *

**Awe, Bella is making headway on the book, huh?**

**Emmett is writing an action/romance that he said he takes from real life for inspiration... I wonder who's life he's taking it from?**

**Bella's all down, thinking she's not going to see the Traveler again, huh?**

**I wonder if she will?**


	10. Rm 202? No

**Here you go love! Sorry it's late!**

**The Traveler Chapter 10**

Much to my dismay, the weeks had crawled on, and sometimes it seemed like the clock was never moving at all. It had been a month and a little extra since I'd last seen my Traveler, and while he wasn't the first thing I thought of when I woke up in the morning, he was still on my mind more often than not.

I wanted to bang my head against the wall to try to get him out of there. But it was no use. It seemed that no matter what I did, he had already unpacked his bags, and made himself at home in my mind. Complete with kicking up his feet and popping a beer.

Alice suggested hiring someone to find him, but I thought she was crazy.

_How would I even go about that, I didn't even know his last name… _

Fate clearly didn't want me to find him again. If it did, it would've stepped in, like it had all those times in the past. Our time together was over.

I really thought for sure I would've seen him by now, but nothing. Not even a maybe sighting.

It was Sunday afternoon and for the last time, at least with this project, I was making the trip to New York. I had to help Em with the last scene and then that was it. We were finally going to be finished with this bad boy and the book would hit post-production. From then on it was titles, cover design and final edits. He wouldn't need me there in New York for that stuff.

I was relieved, honestly, because it was an awful lot of work to keep traveling from coast to coast on a weekly basis. By now, I was getting used to it. But a few weeks home, just being able to relax and work a normal forty hour week, was looking like heaven on earth.

I packed my bag, careful to grab a party dress as well, since I knew we would be celebrating when we wrapped.

This time though, my traveling clothes were the normal, comfortable ones. It was a six hour plane ride after all and since I was sure I wouldn't be running into Edward, I wanted to at least be able to be relaxed on my trip.

I took a taxi to the airport, foregoing driving through the city. I was exhausted and I didn't need the added stress of crazy traffic.

With my bag in tow I entered the lounge…and my heart sunk. The familiar surroundings pissed me off more than ever. People were still too hoity-toity for their own good, but the worst was that the place still brought back memories I wished I didn't have.

I arrived at the Marriot feeling worse for wear and wondering if I was suddenly coming down with something. The flu maybe? Shit, that was all I needed.

"Is room 202 okay with you, Miss?" Alec, the check-in clerk, asked from behind the gold trimmed desk.

"No, if it's alright I'll take a different room," I whispered, feeling my heart fill up with an ache.

"Was something wrong with that room?" he wondered politely.

I gulped back my ever-present emotions and shook my head quickly. "No, no, there was nothing wrong with it, I, uh, I just want a change of scenery."

He nodded and handed me a key card from room 506 and for that I was grateful. At least I wouldn't feel suffocated by the memories of what happened in _that _room.

A weight lifted off of my shoulders when I settled my things, and thankfully my stomach had quit turning. I was finally ready for a late dinner and then bed.

My head hit the pillow and I felt my eyes grow heavy almost immediately. I curled into a ball and fell fast to sleep. My body was so tired from the flying, and all that running around was finally catching up to me.

The next morning I awoke to my cell phone blaring on the nightstand. I blindly reached around for it, not wanting to truly open my eyes and look at it. I managed to answer the offensive caller.

"Hello," I choked out groggily.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah Em, it's me. What's up?"

"Well, it's just that it's nine and you're not here yet. I was just checking to make sure you're okay," he said softly.

My eyes flew open at that revelation, and I ripped the phone away from my ear to confirm the time.

_Fuck! _I'd overslept.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I am _so_ sorry," I blurted out before jumping out of bed and running towards the shower.

When I arrived on set I saw Emmett milling around, and guilt crept over me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing some thinking about Johnny," he told me before shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

"Yes, but it's not usually like me," I whispered, still trying to figure out what happened myself, oversleeping was so beyond who I was. Still confused, I shook my head.

I clearly remembered setting my alarm, right? That was last night, right?

_Ah fuck_, _this traveling needed to stop. _

I let it go as my stomach began to turn again. "Did you want some coffee B?"

"Um, I don't think so," I whispered. The sound of coffee made me even more nauseous and that's all I needed at the moment.

"Anything I can get you, before we get cracking?"

"Em, make her some hot chocolate and I'll get some crackers out of the cabinet," I heard Rose chime in from the other room.

She was Em's on again girlfriend. I was more than certain that their relationship had been the original plot behind the book. See, Rose was Rosalie Hale, of the very distinguished and ultimately rich Hales. Her father, Barnaby Hale was a pioneer in the jewelry world. He also seemed to hold true to his roots, believing that Rose, his only daughter, should marry someone of the same social stature. Rose however, completely disagreed. She loved Emmett and that was it for her. But while the two of them loved very passionately, I could tell just from the minor disagreements I had witnessed over the past few months, that they fought even harder.

But the action portions of the book? Well, I wasn't certain where Emmett was taking those from.

"Not feeling well today Bella?" she asked sweetly, setting out a few crackers on a plate for me.

I just shook my head, feeling a few more waves of queasiness roll over me.

"It's okay, sometimes I get carried away when I fly too," she told me softly, patting my arm.

I nodded, but really I hadn't had any alcohol on the flight ,so I couldn't figure out what could be making me so sick.

For the next hour we both tried to properly convey on paper, the amount of emotion needed to make Courtney bawl like a baby. It worked, and fuck, did it seem real. My heart literally broke for them, probably because of my current situation more than anything.

Em and I were pretty happy with even the small progress that we'd made.

I went back to my room that night feeling lonelier than ever. But apparently, it was translating really well into the book, at least that was what Em kept telling me. He didn't know the real reason for my sour mood though.

The week passed and watching the final chapter come to life like it did was absolutely amazing. It was beautiful to be able to stand back and take it all in.

"Bella, this...this shit is good. I mean, like really good," Em said excitedly on Thursday afternoon.

We sat and took turns reading aloud to one another, making little changes here and there as we went, until it was absolutely the best that it was ever going to be.

I nodded enthusiastically, it really was good. Like, heartbreakingly good. So fucking surreal!

The final draft was in place and I was standing behind Emmett, reading over his shoulder, completely enthralled.

Johnny was so into Courtney and she was madly in love with him, too. Two incredible characters.

The guns came out and the fire fight went on for about a full nine pages before Johnny had to die and Courtney had to fall to her knees and touch his face tenderly before telling him that she was pregnant. Which, for whatever reason, really tugged at my emotions.

_I was such a fucking girl sometimes… _

I sniffled and swept away a tear before Johnny officially died on the page and Courtney fell in to a heap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Yeah, the ending was so much more, so much better now. Absolutely fucking incredible.

Emmett yelling "Done!" rang through the house and shook me out of my daze. I just blinked for a minute, trying to reel myself back in before he saw me.

I choked back my tears and cleared my face quickly.

"So fucking good," I told him.

"Damn right, B!"

"That's the mother fucking end, people!" he shouted, looking beyond relieved!

We had done really well, given one hundred percent effort, and both of us deserved to know that.

"Shit, it feels good to be finally done with this one," he said longingly into his beer.

We had headed out to a local bar to properly celebrate and all of us proceeded to drink our faces off. Everyone joined us, Em's friends and his girlfriend. They had technically become my friends over the months I'd been here. We were like a big happy family, all gathering around and joking with one another. It was the first great night I'd had in a while.

"Shit, I really thought he would show up," I heard Rose whisper, looking remorseful.

"Who's that?" I wondered.

"Oh, Emmett's brother, he said he'd be here. But something must've come up," she murmured.

"Any word on E?" Em asked, turning to look at Rose.

She just shook her heard.

I felt bad for Emmett; he deserved to have everyone around at a moment like this. It was huge. Family was supposed to be there for the milestones in life.

I had been drinking the better part of the evening, so towards two a.m., I called it a night and decided to head back to my room.

"Thank you guys for making this such a memorable process," I told them, passing out hugs as I squeezed through the people, trying to get to the door.

"And Em, I can't wait to work with you again," I said softly, hugging him a little longer. He'd become a great friend over the months that we'd worked together.

"Me either, B. Real soon, I promise."

I nodded and stepped out on to the street.

The next morning I woke up with a hell of a hangover, complete with a pounding headache thundering through my head. And not to mention a queasy stomach. But I pushed it aside and knew that I needed to pack up and head to the airport. My last flight home was in just a few hours and I needed to be there.

After a large cup of coffee and a banana from the breakfast bar in the lobby, I finished packing.

My clothes were a bit more rumpled than usual this morning, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Simply because I knew I was going to have to sit on a plane for six hours and I wanted comfort over anything else. And the fact that I was tired and hung over, gave me all the more reason to just go with the flow.

I slowly traipsed through the terminal to the lounge, where I plopped down and looked around. People watching was becoming one of my favorite past times. You never knew what you were going to see in an airport lounge, especially this one. Or who.

Yup, you never know...

**Oh boy!**

**What do you think?**


	11. Numbers

**I just wanted to thank Sunflower Fanfiction for doing all this hard work for me so I can give the lovely MC a gift! I respect them both for all the time they dedicate to stories, especially considering they don't get paid one red cent for their efforts!**

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I sighed leaning back in my seat. I was sure that I was never going to see Edward again. Los Angeles was a big city. But California was even bigger and I had no idea where he lived. Hell, I didn't even know his last name! The frustrations seemed to bubble up inside of me, time and time again. I didn't realize just how stupid I could be.

_Why didn't I find out? _

_Why didn't I hold his hand all the way out of the airport?_

_Shit! _

I'd been kicking myself for a while.

Now that the book was finished, I wanted to reconnect with him so badly. I was going to be in town more and actually knowing someone would've been wonderful.

Of course I had Alice, but my parents were in Texas and it just wasn't feasible to see them frequently. Dad had gotten a job down there when I was in my senior year in high school, so Mom, being wonderful, hung back in Washington and waited for me to graduate. Then she moved down to Houston to be with Dad. From there I went to school in Cali.

My parents were wonderful, but I knew my dad wanted to chase his dreams. And not only that, but I knew he was getting older and he wouldn't have long before he was ready to retire. A position like that just wasn't something he could forget.

That's why it would've been nice if I had reconnected with Edward.

_Damn it!_ I latched on to the seat handles. The plane bumped around in the air, hitting turbulence. I knew it was nothing really to worry about, but it still made my stomach flip. Not to mention my nerves strike an all-time high.

And the in-flight meal, that had been set in front of me, was making it turn even more, and I knew then that I wasn't going to be able to even touch it.

I really needed to get over my flying fears. It didn't look like I would be able to avoid it anytime soon.

"Can I get you anything Ms.?" The polite attendant asked when she came around.

I shook my head, trying to will my restless mind to go away. I knew it had to be nerves sneaking back up on me. Turbulence was new and it was starting to freak me out a little.

"Was there anything wrong with your dinner?" she continued.

"No, not at all, it's the turbulence," I assured her.

She nodded. "It'll be over soon, I'm sure," she told me, before moving along and making sure everyone else was comfortable. It didn't really take much, but it was a nice gesture.

As the plane calmed, so did my stomach, and for the most part the rest of the ride home was easy going except for the fact that I was dead tired.

I wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't get my mind to stop racing, no matter how much my body wanted the rest, it just wasn't going to happen. Not now, at least.

The in-flight movie was some horrible re-make of _Bring It On_ or maybe it was a sequel, either way it needed to die, be burned, and then die again. How someone actually made money off of that piece of shit was beyond me.

I pulled my hair back, flicking through my iPod trying to find something decent to listen to. As my head filled with the subtle beat of some Nirvana, my other hand reached for my Kindle. Those were my companions on these flights. They kept my mind busy and that was exactly what I needed at the moment.

Despite the fact that I had read my book and listened to the majority of music on my iPod, I still couldn't sleep. All I could think about was landing. I even had a day dream about how good it was going to be to get home, because I swear, my sweats were calling my name, oh and my bed was, too.

That plush expanse of soft pillows and fluffy comforter.

I thought about jumping on it and sinking down into it.

_God __that is going __to feel __so__ good!  
_

I sighed and checked the time, not long now, thank goodness.

When the plane finally touched down at LAX it was late, of course. I had the worst luck flying, not that the time line flying home was really strict or anything, but I still had to brave LA traffic.

I growled feeling even more tired as I collected my things and walked off.

Looking at the time and seeing it was after midnight, I was glad I'd taken a taxi on Sunday. Sure, the ride at this hour would probably leave me more than a little creeped out, but hey, at least I didn't have to make the drive by myself.

I yawned, taking a moment to stretch before heading over to the kiosk to request a cab.

Surprisingly, even at midnight, the airport was still buzzing with people. I felt so useless, even though I knew where I was going, I just seemed to keep getting in everyone's way.

My bag felt like it weighed about a million pounds and my eyes were so heavy. Finally being on the ground set my body at ease, so now, I was more than ready for sleep.

I weaved and pushed my way to where I needed to be, while the whole time I felt like I was going to be trampled.

At some point in the confusion I had literally smacked someone in the chest with my bag; I felt it more than witnessed it. And when I looked up to apologize, I saw my favorite shade of green.

My heart stopped and I just stood there feeling winded while Edward, of all people, stood rubbing his chest where I'd hit him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked without thinking.

The words just kind of slipped away from me, since I was so amazed to see him.

His eyes bugged out in bewilderment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," I corrected softly, "I'm just really blown away to see you here." I saw him still rubbing at his chest. "God, I'm sorry. Are you okay? The damn thing weighs a ton right now," I babbled like an idiot.

He nodded, seemingly accepting my apology. "I'm fine, now."

Then, his hand reached over to the strap on my shoulder. He pushed it down, away from me until it fell to the floor there in the middle of the airport.

I got the picture and let go of the roller bag too.

Once I was bag free, his arms swallowed me in an intense hug. But that wasn't where it stopped, his hand moved up my back, to my neck and he held me to him before pulling back slightly and mashing his lips hotly against mine.

_Fucking finally!_

I wanted to cry. I was so fucking relieved to see him again. To have found him.

My eyes closed and tears silently streamed out from under my lids as I melted into the kiss.

It wasn't until we heard some whistles that we pulled away.

"Thank fuck," he muttered.

"What?" I wondered.

"I really thought I was going to have to sit in this bloody airport for the next week."

"Why would you have had to do that?"

"Because, I swore to myself that I wasn't leaving until I found you again."

_Shit, maybe he did feel the same way as me. _

The biggest grin I had to offer spread across my lips and I instantly forgot all about how tired I really was.

"Bella, can I see your phone?" he asked, after wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side. I had missed him so much and now I had to figure out how to not let him slip away again.

"Sure, what for?" I wondered as I dug it out of my forgotten bag on the floor.

"You'll see in a moment."

"Okay…" I handed him the phone, still curious what he could possibly be doing.

It only took him a moment to do whatever he was doing before handing it back to me with a smile on his face.

"Go ahead, scroll through your contacts."

Still keeping one arm wound around his waist, I let my free hand get to work, checking my contacts. Imagine my surprise when I saw an Edward Cullen listed right below Maria Crenshaw. _Damn!_

I couldn't help the smile on my face; it was like a dream come true after our month apart.

"This way, you can choose if you want to call me," he told me.

"Uh yeah, I think I'll be using it. Do you want mine?" I wondered.

"I'd love it, but I didn't want to be too presumptuous."

I snatched up his phone and quickly entered my information in there, as well as my last name.

He grinned wildly when I handed it back to him.

"Excuse me for just a second, I have to make one call before we go any further here," he said softly, before stepping away.

It was so weird, how I missed him already, but I guess it was because he had been just a dream for so long.

My phone started ringing and I retrieved it from my back pocket while I waited for Edward.

I figured it was probably my mother, checking to see if I made it home safely.

"Hello," I said, not bothering to check the front of the phone.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen," his deep, silky voice echoed through the phone. "I'm looking for Bella Swan, is this her?"

My smile was enormous as I looked over at him. He was smiling right back.

"This is Bella," I finally answered.

"Fabulous! I know it's late, but I wanted to see if you had any plans for this evening?"

I shook my head, and he chuckled.

"Good, because I would be heartbroken if you didn't come home with me," he whispered softly.

I nodded quickly as he hung up and came over to hug me yet again.

I was so happy, because this was the first time that I wasn't leaving my Traveler at the airport. We were leaving together…

* * *

**WOOOHOOO they found each other again!**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**Isn't Traveler adorable?**

**I'll see you on Tuesday with the next one!**


	12. Deeper Connections

**Thank you Sunflower for being an awesome beta! I heart you! MC, I believe you will thoroughly *coughs* enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

As we drove down the darkly lit streets I could see that the neighborhood was beautiful. My Traveler had some serious love for architecture that much was certain as we pulled down his long driveway. The house was absolutely stunning. I found myself leaning just to catch a glimpse at everything. I guess that was the writer in me. I knew how important some of the littlest details were and seeing everything was so imperative.

He pulled into the garage. And I sat there absolutely amazed at his house and the surroundings. I guess, in my head, this wasn't at all what I had imagined when I thought of Edward's house. In all honesty, I didn't realize just how much I had imagined about Mr. Cullen. My loneliness over the past month and a half had led to some serious lunacy.

In my mind, Edward lived in a sleek condo, with an underground parking garage with tons of spaces, three of which were his. His black Chevy Nova, some sort of sports car, and then finally a large overpriced SUV. Those were his cars in my head.

In real life, Edward did own the Chevy Nova, which meant it was him who I saw that night out at the bar. Instant smile there. But he also owned a pretty old pickup truck.

When he'd led me to it, through the parking garage at the airport, I kind of thought he was pulling my leg. But no, he stopped right in front of it and declared that this was his baby.

I chuckled at that.

He patted the hood and gave me a devilish smile.

I wasn't very tired anymore.

"Sweetheart, I've had this bloody truck for the better part of your life. She's never let me down and I'm not going to just toss her in the rubbish because she's not the newest model."

I acknowledged his words and let them sink in for a moment. I wondered if he was talking about his own life in a way.

We certainly hadn't had any kind of conversation like that yet, but I just couldn't deny our connection no matter what his words said.

"Bella, I'm the kind of man who knows what he wants. I've been around long enough to fully understand that," he told me softly, taking my hand and leading me around to the passenger side of the cab.

He opened the door and helped me in, taking my hand in his, once I was settled in the seat. "And I'm finally wise enough to know that when a woman walks into your life and changes it so quickly, you shouldn't just let her walk away."

I nod and smile, because while he hadn't exactly said that it was me who he was talking about, he alluded to it very well.

It was late, and after the day I'd had, I was really looking forward to taking a break and relaxing for a little while. And I suppose I could work in a little time for Edward to ravage me, too.

His house was gorgeous though, even if it wasn't a sleek Hollywood condo. It was beautiful and extremely elegant nonetheless. Looking around, the enormous colonial might have seemed out of place in the neighborhood, but it actually looked like it anchored the whole lot down. It gave the other houses some history and age, instead of them all just being a modern builder's dream.

Edward came around to my side of the truck and carefully helped me out. The large door closed and he grabbed my hand, finally leading me into the house.

Nerves began to bubble up inside of me. He'd already seen me naked so I wasn't really fretting about that, it was more tomorrow morning that I was concerned about. We hadn't crossed that bridge, even though we continued to run into one another, we'd never woken up next each other.

_Would he still want me then?_

"So this is it, my humble abode," Edward said proudly.

I smiled and took a quick glance around. Honestly though, I had no intention of getting a tour. Edward and I hadn't seen each other in weeks and I really just wanted to pick up where we left off. A sudden hunger for him took over me in such a primal way that I thought I was going to have to jump him.

I snuggled into him and wrapped my arms around his neck letting my senses take him in. Finally believing that he was really there with me and not just a figment of my imagination. Inhaling his scent, reveling in his closeness, seeing and feeling him. He was real and he was right there. My Traveler.

I'd hoped that it would calm my raging desire for him, but no, him being so close now only added fuel to the already accelerating fire. It was going to turn into wildfire if I didn't try to get myself under control though.

His sweet greens looked me over, assessing me. I loved his eyes on me. They made me feel wanted something that I hadn't experienced in a while. My fatigue was long gone and I was more awake now than I had been in few days. His every move was drawing my attention.

He swept my hair away from my face and his hand slipped behind my neck urging me closer to him. I willing went, there was no fight there. And when his lips pressed in to mine, I pressed right back, giving him everything he wanted.

"Bella, sweet Bella. I never thought I'd find you again," he whispered holding me closer to him.

If it were possible I felt more desire from him than I'd felt from anyone in a long time. He made me feel so special. In his arms, I felt treasured. Almost loved even, though I doubted he was ready for that kind of step yet.

"I'm glad we found each other too," I mumbled.

I was, I really didn't think we'd see each other again, either. Especially after all of our time apart. I knew there must be other forces bringing us together if he was able to find me again. That maybe, just maybe, we were went to be.

His lips crushed to mine in an intense kiss, something that sent tingles all the way down to my toes. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I sighed loving the feeling of it. It twisted around mine so expertly. My hands wrapped around him, fingers twining themselves through his soft, downy hairs on the back of his neck.

We stumbled to the stairs and then up them at his insistence. It wasn't easy, but eventually we made our way to the top. And I found out that his room was at the end of the hall. While Edward didn't own a sleek condo in the middle of downtown LA, he did own a gorgeous house that could rival some celebrities in the area.

His bedroom was expertly decorated, and the soft Earth tones really made it grand.

Our lips met again and he didn't give up until my knees hit the edge of the bed. I wanted to lie back, but I also wanted some kind confirmation from him. Something telling me that this wasn't just for tonight. I know it sounded ridiculous to ask for some kind of commitment from a practical stranger. But I needed it.

"Please tell me that tomorrow you're not going to kick me out?" I whispered, a little ashamed at my own need to cement something real with practically a stranger.

"I won't let you go, even if you want to," he murmured right back.

And I took that at face value, he was giving me what I needed at the moment. I couldn't let myself get lost in his words, not yet, not so soon.

_It was too soon, right?_

My mind slipped away from those thoughts when I felt him lift at the hem of my shirt, I automatically raised my arms above my head and let him pull it off of me. My fingers drifted to the bottom of his too and I found myself reaching up and discarding his as well. Once we were both shirtless he gave me a nudge towards the edge of the bed. His push to the bed was enough to make me bounce a little. He chuckled a little as I tried to sit up. And one look at his face showed me his youth. I loved seeing him like that. Completely exposed to me.

His chest was well defined, just as I had remembered it. And his back was too. Something, I had to say I favored. But, I certainly wasn't into the body builder physic.

He crawled on the bed, sliding under me. He easily lifted me up and placed me on his lap, making me squirm as I felt just how hard he was.

I ran my fingers lightly over his torso, while he stared up into my eyes.

"I want you baby," he whispered from beneath me.

"Like this?"

He nodded, before reaching up to place a searing kiss on my lips.

I helped him shed the rest of our clothes while our tongues dueled.

Our ragged breaths began to fill the room and when we were both naked I slid up his beautiful thighs before lining myself up with him.

I stared into his eyes, before slowly sinking down onto him. A gasp slipped out of my throat when I felt just how intense our connection was. I took a shaky breath before slowly moving up again. Every movement no matter how small seemed to matter tenfold with him. Like it was important, that every second with him was detrimental to the well-being of the world and while I knew that wasn't the case, nevertheless, that was how it felt. That was how profound our connection was, especially after being away for so long.

Our bodies slid together like a well-oiled machine. Even just after once, it was like we'd done it a hundred times already.

The pleasure bursts were instant, but like usually, they only lasted for a second. I was the type that needed to draw out sex for it to be really good for me. And Edward didn't seem to have a problem with that.

When my poor calves got tired and I felt like I couldn't do it anymore, his large hands grabbed my hips and took over for me.

He twisted me and pulled me just so and fuck did it feel amazing.

"Deeper," I screamed, needing more.

"You want deeper baby girl, I'll give you deeper," he said roughly before beginning to smashing me down on to his steel cock.

Quickly though, he flipped us over leaving me breathless. Just as I caught it, he lifted my leg over his shoulder and began to really pound into me.

"Fuck," I gritted out, getting used to his longer strokes. "That feels amazing.

He groaned as he kept up his punishing pace.

And I took every bit of it. Small sparks started to light up behind my now closed eyes. There was just no way I could look right in his eyes. Too much emotion, too soon. He'd think I was crazy, hell I probably was.

"You're close," he stated, heaving into me again.

I nodded.

"Fuck, I can feel it. You're so fucking tight."

"Please just a little more," I begged.

He nodded, clearly not being able to form words at the moment.

His hips met mine, pistoning into brutal rate, but God, it felt so fucking good. I loved it when he'd hit a new spot and my back would begin to bow, or the way his stubble would rub against my neck and shivers would begin to rush up my spine. It was those little touches that would bring me that much closer. And when he pinched my nipple that was it, I exploded into a million pieces beneath him.

"Holy-" I began, but was cut off by some of the most intense, blinding pleasure I had ever felt.

His hands gripped my waist hard, pulling me to him, harder and harder as he went.

"I'm-I'm…" I muttered as he growled, releasing into me.

The tingle faded and warmth seeped through my body.

I felt so happy, so absolutely carefree for the first time in my life that I couldn't contain myself.

I giggled with glee.

"What was that for baby?" he whispered, lazily pecking me on the nose.

"I'm just so happy to have you."

He nodded with a deep hum, before pressing a single kiss, just below my ear, reigniting that delightful spark that had just passed.

Things were certainly good.

*T*

Edward had gotten me a cup of coffee after a brief nap. He'd lain there, caressing me, running his fingers through my hair, while I slept. I guess he too had the same fear I did. We would fall asleep, and wake up, then realize it was all just a dream. After all I had been through I couldn't risk that. So I accepted the cup of coffee and sat there quietly, while he fiddled with his phone.

It turned out that he was just taking a picture of me sitting on the counter, which in turn led to counter sex.

I pulled him close to me kissing along his stubbled jaw and he pushed my-really his-shirt over my head.

Before I knew it, he was deep inside me, making my back arch and my body tingle.

"Oh for the love of God," I muttered, as I leaned back giving Edward access to an even deeper angel.

"Fuck baby girl, so fucking good."

His musky scent wafted through my nose, filling my head and my heart. It was familiar and made my heart begin to beat faster and faster.

I was falling for this man; there was no doubt about it.

He rammed into me again causing the dishes in the cabinet to begin to dance.

I pushed his damp, sweat soaked hair from his face and stared into those beautiful eyes. I needed that connection and as soon as I had the coil inside me began to wind.

"Edward, I need more," I whimpered trying to chase the goodness.

His fingers slipped between my thighs. Those finger began to press and swirl in my juices. And as they rubbed I felt like I was flying. My orgasm hit me out of nowhere.

"Oh fuck," I shrieked.

His lips attached to my nipple and I felt him nibble, increasing my pleasure more and more.

"Just as I was starting to come down he grunted and his thrust became jerky as he found his pleasure too.

We stayed there, leaning on one another for some time. His head finding it's place in the crook of my neck. And I could feel our heartbeats racing together as we began to calm and come down from our encounter. Just as I was about to pull away and go clean myself up I felt him smile against my skin and instantly a grin took over my lips. It was contagious.

*T*

After that we moved the party to the living room where I scored another half hour nap. Edward had led me to the couch and wrapped his arms around me. There was no way I could resist falling asleep for a short time at least.

I awoke to his sweet lips pressing hot, wet kisses down my chest. His tongue played with my nipples while I started to fully wake up.

And then just as I was fully conscious, he plunged into me.

We moved slowly, tenderly, finally taking the time to enjoy each other. Every time before that had been based on lust. Something that forced us to go fast. And while it was passionate, it was still wonderful to go slow and take our time.

My release was softer this time, a series of small waves washing through me, before I clung to him.

Edward decided that we needed some fresh air, so he carried me out to the deck where we curled up together on the patio chair. An act that would be quite scandalous in just a sheet, if it weren't for the plethora of privacy that Edward's had.

His hand intertwined with mine and I let my head loll back against his chest. It reminded me of when we were on the plane together. Just the two of us, in a bubble.

"You're trying to wear out an old man, aren't you?" he wondered, with a deep chuckle that vibrated through me.

I giggled too, finally feeling light and happy.

We just watched the stars for some time. Both of us too completely spent to go another round.

"Bella, I can't explain it, but I've never met anyone quite like you before. And as much as I tell myself I should stay away from you, I just can't," he said, breaking our companionable silence.

I let out a tired laugh at that. "I can't either. I never want to be away from you again." It was the the truth. I was done wondering if I was going to see him again. It was a fun game to play, but now I want to get closer to him. Get to know him fully. It was time.

He nodded, his chin touching the top of my head, with each movement. "But I don't think you understand just how much I feel for you."

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he could possibly mean. _Was he...?_

"This is probably going to send you running for the hills, but Bella at my age, there are a few things that you just _know_. And I've thought about it pretty hard. I love you, sweetheart."

His words sat there in the air for a few minutes, hanging low and swirling around my head. I wanted to clean my ears and ask him again if he was sure about what he had just said, but I thought better of it and shook my head.

"I know it's soon, and I certainly don't expect you to say it back now, or ever for that matter, but I just couldn't keep it bottled up inside me any longer.

I'd figured it out while I was there that we had something unique. The stars had aligned and no matter how much I doubted I would ever see this man again, I did. I knew the feeling at the pit of my stomach. I recognized the warmth in my heart and the way he made me smile every time he looked at me. Sure, it wasn't built up, worked for love yet. But that burning fire was a good base for a lasting love.

My fingers brushed against his lips, silencing him.

"I love you too, silly."

And I punctuated my statement with a passionate kiss, one that was very much the beginning of round four. That was until the there was a loud pounding coming from the front door. Loud enough to successfully make me jump up and immediately lose the thin sheet that was covering us both.

Who could it be at 4 am?

* * *

**Uh oh! Who's there at 4 in the morning?**

**What's going to happen? **

**Is Bella falling too fast?**

**How about all that sexing?!**

**See you next time! **


	13. Stormin' In

**Thank you Sunflower and Cej for all your hard work! Love you both! And MC you are amazing! Jus' sayin'**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I stood there in complete shock grasping for the sheet as Edward pulled on his boxers that were still in the living room from earlier. I had to admit, I spent a little too much time staring at him while he did this. It was only twice now, but I was still getting used to seeing his fine body on display just for me.

I really did enjoy it.

He didn't seem overly worried about who was at the door. Which suddenly made me worry if getting knocks on the door at four am was normal for him. I didn't really like that thought. Not at all actually.

In my life, knocks on the door at four in the morning, just didn't happen.

Then, my mind to a very bad place. Maybe something was wrong and he was ready for it. I didn't have any idea what it could be, but it scared the shit out of me.

But then I realized, even with the way I felt for Edward, I didn't really know him. That was a hard reality for me to swallow. Edward was still practically a stranger to me and I knew then that I needed to change that. Especially with the way my feelings were heading.

I heard whispered arguing over by the door and that made me even more curious, so after I made sure the sheet was absolutely secure, I walked into the foyer. That was when a petite redhead came busting past Edward, who by the way, looked mortified.

"Kate, wait just a damn minute," Edward seemed to be pleading with her.

"Who the fuck are you?" the tiny redhead spat in my face when she got up close to me.

I was so taken aback that I couldn't really find my voice to yell back at her. I didn't have a clue who she could've been. It was crazy. Edward had a random young woman busting through his front door at four in the morning? That just wasn't right.

Edward hadn't mentioned some bat shit crazy ex-girlfriend in his past. Of course we hadn't exactly had the most extensive relationship talk as of yet.

"Dad who is _this_?" she asked when she turned back at Edward.

I was shocked to say the least.

_Dad?_ He was forty-one, yes, but did he seem old enough to be someone's father already? No certainly not, and definitely not this girl. She had to be close to my age. At least somewhere near it and she was calling him Dad…

"Kaitlyn, can we talk about this some other time. Maybe tomorrow morning, like reasonable adults?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows. I could tell he was trying to level with her, but she looked livid and I was wondering what the deal was here.

I was stunned, literally standing there wondering what I could possibly say. The man had a daughter that was only a few years younger than me.

"I don't know _Dad_, did you tell her about Mom, or your other kids? She looks pretty shocked to see me here."

"Kaitlyn Margret," Edward bellowed, making his voice echo.

She shook her head and flipped around, facing me. "By the way, did my dear old dad ever tell you that he has a wife and kids back home? Hmm? Did he mention that while he was fucking you?" she questioned, taking a step closer.

I didn't back up though, no, instead I clutched my sheet tighter and stood straight up. The man that I was dangerously close to being in love with may have cheated on his wife for me, but I certainly wasn't going to let some little girl walk all over me because of her dad's mistake. I would deal with him later, but first I needed to deal with this little girl.

"He didn't actually. He didn't mention any of you," I told her, looking her dead in the similar green eyes that she obviously got from her father. I raised an eyebrow in challenge and waited for her to come back at me with something, anything.

But then all I got was silence.

"Alright, that's enough Kate, you know that's not the whole truth, now go back to your apartment."

Edward came over and grabbed her by the arm, trying to lead her back to the door, but she resisted and wriggled out of his grasp.

"You're a home wrecking whore," she shouted, as Edward grabbed her shoulders and tried to redirect to her to the door.

"Kaitlyn, do you want to lose your apartment?" he asked her in a serious tone.

She shook her head. "I also don't need you fucking prostitutes in a place that I'm supposed to be able to call home.

"Kaitlyn Lee, that is enough and you need to leave now!"

She quieted down slightly, but I could still hear everything she was saying to him.

"This isn't right Dad, you told me that shit like this wasn't going to happen."

"And no matter what I said Kate, it's never going to be your place to say something about it. My life is and always will be mine."

I couldn't believe what was happening and I had to admit I was in more than a little surprised. This girl, who couldn't have been older than eighteen just came bursting in on us to inform me that Edward was married with even more kids.

What in the hell?

How many were there? More importantly, _where_ were they? And why would anyone leave a man like Edward alone at night?

There had to be more to this story, but I couldn't think straight, so I had to leave. Edward clearly needed some time with his daughter to try to smooth over what she just saw. No matter what the real truth was, she did just walk in on her dad and some other woman. That would be hard for any kid. And he needed to deal with it.

I slipped up the stairs as quietly as I could before redressing myself and calling a cab. It may have sounded cowardly and maybe even an awful lot like what Edward had done to me originally, but I was confident this time. He had my number, he could find me if he needed to explain anything. And if not, well then, I guess it was truly my loss.

It was late or early even when I checked my watch and all of my exhaustion was beginning to come to a head. My life was falling apart as it always seemed to do. Edward was turning into a pumpkin, and for the umpteenth time this week my stomach was twisting. I needed some crackers and ginger ale very soon.

I headed down the stairs only to hear Edward in the kitchen now, still going at it with her. For that, I was sort of grateful, it meant I was able to sneak out the door and close it softly behind me.

Thankfully I wasn't waiting out in the driveway long before the cab showed up, and after quickly giving him some brief directions he was on the way to my home sweet home.

I had to admit my heart ached a little on the drive back, but it was needed. I couldn't stay there when he may or may not belong to someone else. Either way though, it would've been my fault for not getting to know him better. I'd glossed over a major step and now I was paying for it.

I made a vow to never be that free with my heart again, because it was a dangerous place to be.

Broken or not, I knew for sure that if Edward didn't call I would still miss him, even though I knew that it was my fault for getting into this place.

* * *

**Holy fuck, right? What just happened?**

**What do you guys think?**


	14. Sickness & Realizations

**Thank you Sunflower & Cej! MC you're amazing and you know that! Even if you don't believe it! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV  
**

Thankfully, there was a lot of running around I had to do for the book publishing. I didn't have time to really dwell on the fact that Edward was calling damn near daily.

It wasn't that I didn't want to answer, it was really more that I was either too sick to answer or too busy. Life just didn't allot for phone time at the moment. I knew, though, that I owed him a chance to hear him out. And I did take the time to tell him that in a text.

Honestly, I really wasn't sure what I was going to hear from him. What his daughter had said was pretty harsh and while I was sure the majority of what she was saying was simply because she was upset, it did still make me wonder just how much was lies and what exactly was the truth.

So yes, curiosity was one of the main reasons I wanted to sit down and talk to Edward. Another was the empty ache I found in my chest. But for now I was ignoring that feeling until we talked.

However, time was not on our side for that little rendezvous.

Craziness ensued after the re-write and the execs wondered if they should classify it as erotica or not.

I seriously rolled my eyes at the thought.

Why on earth were these people, who were so far removed from the project, butting in was beyond me. But I guess, since they were the ones who were footing the bills they thought they had a say.

Needless to say Emmett was not pleased with that. Because first and foremost, his book was not erotica, at least that was his defense. When I re-read it from the perspective of the publishing company though, I could see where they were coming from.

Emmett whined aboutbeing labeled as a 'Mommy Porn' writer, and the execs were bitching about how Romance was being turned into trash these days.

I was pulling my hair out. Emmett didn't want to look at his book from any other angle than the one he had in his head. And the publishing execs weren't exactly willing to bend either.

I had to kind of work with both parties to see if we really needed to change the book or if it would be fine. Erotica would've been a label that would've limited Emmett in my opinion. It would've put his book in a class that, to me, it didn't really belong because there was so much to it besides sex. Usually erotica revolved around just that and there was little plot with it. Now, don't get me wrong there are the occasional novels that prove me wrong, but Emmett's was not porn with plot. It was a compelling love story that just happened to have a few very steamy love scenes.

Maria seemed to think that classifying it as a romance novel was good enough, which really worked for me. Emmett was pleased with this too. Since he didn't really want to change anything either. He loved his work and I thought it was amazing too. But in the end she didn't even have the final call.

"When do you think we'll know for sure?" Emmett wondered into the phone.

I'd spent most of the evening talking him down again.

"Um, Maria said it would be back from the print editor tomorrow. Then I will have a final run through that will take me few weeks, and then it will be back to you for the necessary changes. But overall? I think we'll know tomorrow what they want to classify it as."

I wasn't even trying to placate him.

It was a racy book. But it had action and adventure. Personally, I felt it was a very good mix of two genres that didn't usually meld together completely. Emmett had done a wonderful job. He was trying his best to be focused on other things, instead of on the fact that the publishing executives were trying to make him out to be an erotica author...which he was most certainly not.

Emmett had written all kinds of different books; romance, yes, but also mystery, action, thrillers, and even horror, so he's definitely expanded his demographic. So it didn't make sense to shit all over him and make him seem like something he wasn't. He'd paid his dues to the publishing company and could probably find a better outlet for his work. But he was loyal, through and through, something a lot of writers wouldn't always be.

Many would just be out for their bottom line. Especially after all the hard work he put into the book. But Em was different.

I tried to explain this to Maria, but she just kept telling me to let his agent handle the dealings. I frowned at that, because I sort of felt like it was just as much my book as it was his. I'd worked so hard over the past few months and it needed love.

In reality though, I knew it wasn't mine and she was right. I was too invested in it. I think though, it was simply because it was my first project. I'd never worked on something to that degree before and I had really made it mine, something I couldn't say before Emmett was around.

I took Maria's advice and backed away, letting the execs handle the debate with his literary agent.

Emmett had a good one, and I wasn't worried at all.

Alec Princeton, he was a real wheeler and dealer. He had experience with that kind of backlash from the big guys before, not with Emmett, of course, but another client, so I felt secure that he was going to handle things for him just fine.

"So you'll call me as soon as you know?" he pleaded with me.

Alec was to work with the execs today and then they would let me know when the draft would be available for the final run through.

"Yep, as soon as I have some kind of iron-clad answer, I'll let you know."

"Great, thanks Bella! You've been the best throughout this whole process," he murmured softly.

I accepted his thanks and told him I would call him tomorrow with the news. I really needed to go though, because I was feeling sick again.

I finally made up my mind that I was going to make an appointment with my doctor…soon. I hated being sick and really I hated hospitals, so if I was able to avoid either, then I would do so. I had been so sure that I was going to beat this thing. But now, I wasn't so sure I could do it on my own. Whatever kind of virus I had was starting to wear me down, too. I was always tired and the lack of eating and being able to keep anything down wasn't helping that matter.

"Bella Boo, I'm here," Alice announced as she let herself in. I was so fucking grateful, because getting up didn't seem like a possibility at the moment. My eyes were heavy and my body was achy.

She was the best.

She wandered into the living room where I was currently comatose on the couch.

"Hey sicky," she said, walking around the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

I shook my head. "Not any better."

"I'm sorry. Any fever?"

I shrugged not really knowing, because feeling for your own temperature without a thermometer doesn't exactly work.

"Well here, let me see." She rolled up her sleeves, feeling her cheeks before feeling mine and then my forehead.

"Hm, yeah, you're a little warm."

I nodded, to be honest, I wasn't too worried. I knew my body pretty well and I was sure, even if I did have a fever it couldn't be that bad. I wasn't sweating or anything. And the weird part was that the sickness passed. It wasn't constant.

"You've been drinking plenty of fluids right?"

"Yeah of course." Alice could be such a mom sometimes, but I really appreciated it since my own mother was so far away.

"Hm…I wonder," Alice muttered as she sat there on the edge of the couch, musing over something.

"What?" I croaked out, suddenly feeling like I was literally dying on the inside.

"Well it's just a thought, but have you considered that you might have the flu?"

"That's what I was thinking," I muttered as I reached for my snuggie.

"Or…well it might be…"

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, could you be pregnant?"

My head spun at her words. There was just no way. The only person I'd had sex with was Edward and we were careful right? I had my shot and that was supposed to protect me. Wasn't it?

I shook my head, according to my calculations I was good for at least another month. Right?

"Alice I'm on the shot," I told her seriously. I didn't even want to think about anything like that.

"And you're sure it's good?" she questioned.

I nodded, not really thinking about it. I remembered clearly when I'd gone to the gyno and gotten the last shot. She was actually the one who suggested it, since I was going to be traveling so much. I wasn't really thinking about it for sexual purposes, it was just nice knowing I wasn't going to have my period for three months. That was definitely something to look forward to.

"I don't know then. That was all that came to me. Maybe it's just a bug or something going around, like you said before?"

"Yeah maybe," I whispered as I tried to remember when I was at my gynecologist office last.

As I thought about it, it seemed further and further away. It was hot then. And it was well into the fall now, well as much fall as we really get in California. I quickly got up and headed for my planner.

Once it was in my hands I frantically flipped through it. The months went by with no doctor's appointments penciled in. All the way back to May.

_Shit!_

"Fucking shit," I muttered as I stood there staring at the date.

June, July, August, September and we were now at the end of October. And not once in all those months was there one marking indicating that I'd been back to the doctor. What was wrong with me?

"What's the matter? Did you forget something you had to do?" Alice asked, worrying beside me as I stared down at my lanner.

"Yeah, I forgot I needed to get another shot a few months ago," I lashed out, instantly feeling bad for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault at all that I was in the predicament.

"You mean?"

I nodded, feeling sicker than I'd ever felt before.

I covered my mouth before making a mad dash to the bathroom.

There was a chance it could still be the flu, right?

* * *

**What do you think? **


	15. Dinner

**Thank you to Sunflower and Cej for reading through this puppy for me! And of course a special mention to MC! She's a damn good friend and this story is for her! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The next day, after I stopped puking for a few moments, I called Edward. I needed to get it over with, there was just no way I could go on without at least talking to him. Even if I was busy, life was just going to have to make time for him. And I knew that if he was a true gentleman, he would understand the situation we were in. I had faith that he would try to.

I shook my head, thinking about it. I guess _we_ weren't really in a situation together. At this point, nothing was certain. At least, not concerning us or the possible baby. I gagged at that thought. There was just no way…well that wasn't quite true.

I really hated that Alice was right. Or that she may be right.

I was still holding out hope that it was a stomach bug. The mild fever was still lingering and I wasn't completely sold on being a mom…yet.

With my purse in hand I headed out to the store grabbing a few ingredients for dinner.

Yeah, he was coming over, because I really didn't feel comfortable having the kind of conversation we needed to have, at his house. It wasn't my territory and I wanted to have the home-field advantage for once.

In my mind I was sure that anything I might tell him tonight would send him running.

Not only that, but he apparently had a lot that he wanted to explain. He said as much on the phone. Not to mention the numerous voicemails that he'd left.

I blew out a breath thinking about his daughter walking in on us… _Yeah, I guess he did have a lot to explain._

I assumed he had kids. That much made sense. He was forty-one after all. But just how many and wife? I wasn't even sure if he was still married. I knew, though, that if he was it couldn't have been a very good relationship.

Back in my apartment, I started a small dinner. Just pasta and sauce, nothing fancy because I really didn't think Edward would be staying. He was one hell of catch. A catch that apparently already had children, and I just couldn't see him wanting more. Not at his age...not that I thought he was old, just a different place in his life.

But then my crazed mind bounced back to our moments out on the deck before his daughter barged in. I figured with all the things that went down between his daughter and him, he would be telling me that there was just no way he'd be able to keep seeing me.

Ugh, it was all so up in the air and frustrating the hell out of me. I just wanted to know rather than letting my wild imagination go nuts trying to guess.

A knock brought me back to the surface and I turned down the boiling water on the stove. I took a deep breath before straightening my knee length skirt and shifting side to side. I needed to collect myself before I let him in. I quickly remembered everything that I wanted to say to him. It was easy to forget, especially when he looked like he did. A sexy man like that could talk his way out of a bag.

After checking myself in the hallway mirror, I walked slowly to the door and pulled it open with a relative ease. I told myself to be calm, and for whatever reason, my body listened. For that much I was grateful.

Edward stood there looking amazing in a crisp white button up shirt and black dress pants. I savored his appearance for a moment as I wondered briefly if it would be the last time I would see him. I hoped not, but there was only one way to know.

"Hi," I finally managed after a beat.

"Hey there," he greeted softly, with a killer smile.

"Come on in," I said, stepping aside.

He waltzed in and I suddenly felt so lost. I guess I had never imagined Edward in my meager apartment and it was an odd site to see him standing in the middle of it. It was certainly nothing compared to his house and I was a little embarrassed. I'd worked hard for everything I had. And yes, now I certainly was making a lot more money than I'd made…well ever. But I didn't have much time to go out and find a new place.

"So this is where you've been hiding out," he murmured in that beautiful accent that made my insides begin to flutter.

A small part of me wondered if I would be able to get in one last time with him before he left.

_God that sounded slutty. _

What had gotten into me? Oh that's right…him.

"I haven't been hiding," I told him, "I've just been very busy." It was the truth. I'd been very busy over the past week and it honestly didn't seem like anything was really going to be slowing down, other than the fact that I wasn't traveling back east as much.

"I see. Well I am glad that you called. You know I have so much I want to talk to you about," he said, reaching for my hand.

The way his eyes began to bore into mine set my heart racing. That was enough to tell me that maybe there was something there. Something more than just the few nights that we'd already had. One could only hope.

He may have been my Traveler in the past but I think I was ready for him to become something more. If that was a possibility.

_Please…_

"First though, let's sit down and have some dinner and ice cream. I've been dying for some," I said, leading him into my tiny kitchen.

He accepted with a chuckle at my enthusiasm.

And when we sat down and enjoyed a small bowl of pasta we chatted aimlessly about each other's week. And then I brought out some cookies and vanilla ice cream, the cloud that had been hanging over my head began to lighten and clear. It was the best I'd felt in a month. Just sitting there with him. It was so simple and almost innocent, but I couldn't keep the smile from playing at my lips. Edward just pulled those smiles from me.

His hand tentatively reached across the table and when I felt his fingers wrap themselves firmly around my wrist I grinned. His touch was more than welcomed. I'd missed his contact. And to be honest, I was a little relieved. It was a good sign. I didn't really believe that Edward was the kind of man that would lead a woman on.

"Bella, the last week has been like some kind of torture. Can we talk now? Or was today to tell me that you never wanted to see me again?"

His rich voice echoed through my fairly empty abode, and a small shiver ran up my back. Given the serious subject I should've been fully devoted, but just the sound of his voice was doing dangerous things to my panties.

I finally swallowed, trying to calm myself and form a coherent sentence as we did have so much to talk about.

"No, I asked you over to talk. About everything…" I whispered.

I was nervous. Not so much about losing him because it at least seemed like we were on the same page now, but more about everything else in both of our lives. He clearly had some baggage and I wasn't sure what the hell was going on with my body. I planned to find out soon though. I made a large mental note to make an appointment with the doctor as soon as my schedule would allow.

"Good, because I have so much to say," he said with those sexy greens staring into mine.

"Alright, let's move this to the living room," I suggested, getting up from the table. His hand never left mine as I lead him back down the narrow hallway.

Once we were seated I pushed all my nerves down. This was what I wanted. We needed to talk.

He turned, so he was facing me and pulled my legs into his lap before running his smooth hands over my bare calves. I was thankful that I'd decided on a skirt for once.

"Bella, I can explain," he began, and I settled in to the comfy couch, fully prepared to hear him out.

We needed this. I needed this.

* * *

**What do you think the Traveler will say?**

**I'll be back with this one on Thursday! See you tomorrow for TT. **


	16. Revelations

**Thank you to Sunflower for Beta'ing and to Cej for prereading! And to MC in which this story is dedicated because you are a badass friend! I can't wait to write many more stories with you babe! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"I travel a lot because of my kids," he said softly. "They're still young and need a father."

_Kids?_

I gave him a side eye, but still decided to hear him out. He hadn't steered me wrong yet and I had no reason to believe that he was going to start, so the benefit of the doubt was his.

"Most of them live back east with my ex. We've only been divorced about three years and it's still hard on Katie. She's my oldest, the one that so politely introduced herself the other day. The others, I just can't possibly go that long without seeing them."

"Oh," I said softly.

"Katie never liked the idea of Maggie and I separating and she always tried to fix our relationship for us. It," he said taking a deep breath, "it just wasn't fixable."

"I'm sorry, I can imagine, that must be very hard on a young girl to have her parents separate."

I couldn't completely see where his daughter's feelings were coming from, as my parents were still together. But I knew from friends and schoolmates just how hard it was having your parents divorce. Separate holidays, vacations and living arrangements. It must've been so hard on his daughter.

"Yeah, she believed we would always be together, which was a nice thought, but she just has hard time understanding that things aren't always going to be like a fairy tale. She may be eighteen, but she's got the heart of a five year old."

"So why did she move out here with you?" I wondered. I couldn't see a little girl wanting to leave her mother's side when her family was going through a divorce.

"College mostly, but really she was getting tired of living with her mother," he answered, looking wary.

I nodded, but knew that couldn't have been the whole story. I would give him time though. Edward came to me with answers and I was going to let him tell his story at his pace.

"So how many kids do you have?" I asked, remembering that he had multiple.

"Four, sort of."

My eyebrows shot up. _My God…_

_Who has four kids in this day and age?! And what did he mean by sort of?_

"Four? Really?"

He nodded. "My second oldest is seventeen and she's a bit of a wild child. Brianna."

"Oh yeah? Taking after her dear old dad?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "Oh definitely, except for the fact that she has a two year old. I had my kids young, but never that young."

I gasped. Fifteen was so young. At that age I couldn't even begin to imagine myself becoming a mother.

"She's a good kid though, really, she just got her head scrambled for a few minutes and a lot happened. But I wouldn't trade a second of the time I've had with Emma. She's so sweet," he said thoughtfully.

I had to smile, he loved his granddaughter, but that also made me think about the fact that he was a grandfather.

One look at him made me think that there was no way I would call him a grandfather. His hair was still all copper. Not a grey in sight. And while there were a few wrinkles around his eyes, it wasn't enough to call him an old man. He was far too sexy for that.

Though the term did make me think…there was no way he would want more kids. Not now.

"Then there's Tanner, my youngest, he's my fifteen year old. He's mellow and a little geeky, also very much like me," he said with a smirk.

"That's awesome. I bet he's just as handsome as you are too."

He grinned like a fool. "I don't know if anyone can be as handsome as me, but yeah he's got quite the following of girls."

"So what did you mean about four kids? By my count, that's only three."

"Yeah, my ex-wife and I have custody of Emma. Bri wants a chance to be a teenager, and while I know she should take responsibility for her decisions, I also want her to grow up to be a well-rounded adult. And if that means being a dad all over again, I'm okay with it."

I was shocked. "Wow, pretty much you have a two year old."

"Yeah, and I fly out there as often as I can to see her and the rest. Maggie and I don't share the love we used to have, but we're still friendly, so it makes everything much easier that way. I honestly think that's why Kate was holding out hope for Maggie and I to get back together. But last year she got remarried and suddenly Kate decided to go to school out here."

I frowned. "She moved because her mom got remarried?"

"Yeah, I think deep down it was hard for her to see Maggie finally moving on. That and Brianna had just gotten a lot of attention because of Emma, so I think she was also feeling a little left out. Being here with me and living in the apartment over the garage ensures her freedom along with some daddy-daughter one on one time."

"Yeah, that must be nice for her," I said softly. He was doing everything he could to make his jilted daughter feel better about life.

"It is, but she didn't like seeing me with a woman," he said seriously, and I steeled myself for his rejection.

"I'm sorry for starting such a fuss," I whispered. "Really if I had known…"

He shook his head. "You didn't start any fuss Bella. You didn't even know I had kids. I didn't want to tell you thinking I would scare you off," he said swallowing hard. "God, if I were you, I would've run after the crazy girl came barging in and telling you I had a wife."

"But you didn't have a wife and you told me that. I have no reason not to believe you. You've never given me a reason. Not yet at least."

He smiled and honestly looked so relieved.

"And I won't either. Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened, please don't ever think you're a fuss," he whispered looking into my eyes. "You're not, not to me."

I nodded feeling lighter, lighter than I'd felt in a long time. This man had pretty much moved into my life in just the matter of a few months. He was slowly capturing my heart while he was at it. "Thank you," I whispered.

He pressed a soft kiss against my lips and I couldn't stop from melting into him. He made it so I couldn't control my own body sometimes.

I had the answers I needed. He wasn't married. He apparently did want me for more than few daring nights. And I had yet to have all of the facts in my current situation. So I decided that it was best to keep it to myself until I knew everything.

I pulled back letting my thumb run up and down his stubbled cheeks. My breath hitched as we held each other's gaze. This man was incredible, his honesty with me this evening spoke volumes and I needed to trust him. Something in my heart told me that he was going to be good to me.

His hands slid further up my skirt, and while I knew we had so much more to talk about I couldn't deny how good his touch felt. I wanted his hands all over me so I turned into him, kissing him firmly on the lips, settling my mind on the fact that more talking could be done later.

Much later.

Edward's hands swept higher, making me moan. I wanted him.

He twisted me in his lap so I was facing him and began kissing me, letting his tongue invade my mouth. Those soft lips of his were killing me.

I let my hand slide in to his soft hair at the base of his neck. I reveled in the closeness; it was something I'd been craving for a while now.

I fingered through the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open, enjoying the view of his bare chest. My fingers trailed their way up over his defined muscles, again there was nothing on him that said he was forty-one. Not on piece.

His hands ghosted around my waist and fingers began toying with the hem of my shirt, as our kisses grew more passionate. I slowly nodded, hoping that he would take that as permission to go further.

I could understand his hesitancy, but I didn't want it.

He fisted the material, pulling it off of me. And when I saw him appreciating the view, my heart started to pick up a little. It was an incredible feeling being able to please a man like Edward. And please him was just what I wanted to do. I craved it. I needed it. Something so strong inside me began to well up and became too much to ignore.

Edwards's careful fingers were quick to remove my bra too, leaving me bare for him. As soon as I was fully exposed, his hands were gently squeezing. It felt amazing, but I still wanted to make this about him.

I let my hands wander, with fingertips tracing his muscled thighs. He shuddered and sighed into my mouth.

When I felt him hard and ready, I slowly slid down off his lap, to the floor.

My knees situated themselves between his. I let my hands slide up his legs, to his tight thighs and then finally wandering to his impressive erection. I palmed it through his dress pants, wanting it out in front of me.

His deep groan only spurred me on further.

My fingers carefully undid his belt and then pants and swiftly reached inside for my prize. His long, thick cock bounced in front of my face and I zeroed in on it. I wet my lips, suddenly realizing that the task wasn't going to be an easy one.

He was huge.

"Bella, what're you doing?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Again, he had the power to build me up so high.

"I'm taking care of you, just sit back and relax," I whispered, never letting my eyes leave his.

He didn't argue, though I don't know a man that would.

My hand wrapped around his warm flesh and I fisted it all the way to the tip, his eyes closed and I watched in fascination at his reaction.

Then after using my other hand to lightly squeeze his balls. I sat up a little straighter before licking the tip of his dick. It was tasty; the slightly tangy taste of his pre-cum was enough to energize me further. I wanted to make it good for him.

My tongue went from base to tip dancing and swirling the whole way up, while he let out a low groan making my panties wet.

Softly wrapping my warm mouth around him and finally taking him in my mouth where I knew he wanted to be, I watched, never wanting to miss a second of his reaction. His slack jaw, his scrunched eyes, or his shallow breaths. Everything that made me feel like I was in control of this beautiful man.

With my hands on his glorious thighs I took him deeper and when the head was close to hitting the back of my throat, I felt his fingers softly combing through my hair. I knew what he wanted and I was prepared to give it him.

I licked and sucked on his throbbing cock, I wanted him to let go, to lose himself for me. I let my tongue swirl at the head, making sure to capture the sensitive spot right underneath it. Then I plunged him deep in my mouth and I hummed in happiness when I felt his fingers twine through my locks.

I was a sopping mess, but like I said, this was about him and I ignored the ache between my legs.

He pushed and pulled making my hollowed cheeks bob over his rigid length. He moaned and gripped my hair; I hummed again in approval loving every minute of it.

"Fuck Bella," he muttered and I redoubled my efforts.

I couldn't stop from smiling around his delicious cock. It may have been hormones, it may have been the fever, but whatever it was I was filled with happiness as he began to take his pleasure.

"Shit," he moaned, arching his back.

I slid my hand into his pants finding the soft spot just behind his balls and began pressing on it. I felt his thighs tense and his cock pulse. I knew he was so fucking close and I wanted it all. Suddenly I was hungry little cum slut wanting everything he would give me.

I sucked harder, licked faster, and even grazed the underside of his phenomenal dick with my teeth before he was shuddering and moaning.

Then I felt his whole body twitch.

"I'm gonna-"

He tried to get the words out, but I went deep sucking in nice and firm. And he came hard, shooting that wonderful, hot, silky cum down my throat. I lapped it all up and swallowed it like a good girl.

It took him a good solid five minutes for him to catch his breath and I grinned like a fool.

"Now it's your turn," he murmured before grabbing me up from the floor…

* * *

**Ah shit! **

**Okay, who saw that coming?**

**4 kids? Super sperm, I say! **

**And how about that little adoption there?**

**Do you think he'll want another one?**

**:)**


	17. Tests & Results

**Thank you to Sunflower and Cej for Beta'ing and Pre-reading! I love you both! MC, you have rocked my world in ways I can't describe, so as always, this one is for you! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I couldn't ignore the signs anymore. Not that I didn't want to. I still didn't have my monthly visitor, and even though my sickness had mainly passed, I had a feeling that something was up. I felt different. Weird. It was so strange. And while I was still hoping I wasn't pregnant I knew the possibilities were well above the normal.

Something in me screamed to tell me that Alice was right. That I needed to go out and by a test. But there was the lingering wonder of what Edward would do if he found out. Everyday that passed made it harder and harder to face the music. I knew it needed to happen though because now, real feelings were involved. What I felt for Edward wouldn't go away overnight.

So I called the doctor and booked an appointment.

I'd been putting it off, because, in all honesty, I really wondered if I was just sick. My mom had come down with something similar shortly after I did, and when I found out that it was a virus I was somewhat happy to hear that. I wanted to wait. To see if it would pass on it's own. Instead of getting all excited only to find out all I cultivated was a lousy virus.

But mine continued.

It'd been a long busy month and up until last week I was still sick.

Yes, it was hard to ignore, but work was too busy to call in sick. Emmett needed me and Maria wasn't going to let my illness set us back. We had a tight schedule to keep and I was now a vital part of the team. Something that I had wanted for so long and I certainly wasn't about to give it up now.

Edward had been wonderful though. He was around when he could be. We both had demanding jobs and it wasn't the easiest to make time, but we did.

He came here on the weekends, usually sleeping over. Though we hadn't had sex since the incident with his daughter. I'd been too sick. And he's been so sweet, just wanting to be there for me and comfort me. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd gotten with that beautiful man.

He'd rub my back and make me soup before curling up with me to watch a movie.

We'd talked at length. And in our talks I found out that Edward loved wine. Even though I was currently staying far away from it, it was a nice piece of information to have. On top of that I found out that he had warm spot in his heart for Star Wars. Yes, even more of a geek as went along. But he was a hot one.

I found out that he traveled for his job as well. He was a software engineer. Working mainly on private projects that he always said he didn't want to bore me with. Instead, we spent time talking about the countries that he'd been to. His descriptions of Paris and Italy made me jealous, but when he looked me in the eyes and promised to take me there sometime soon I got all fluttery. He really was as into this relationship as I was. And now it was my turn to be honest.

I knew that now I couldn't put off finding out anymore. Edward would be back from his week and half trip to Germany tomorrow, and I knew I had to bring it up then. There was just no way I couldn't.

He wanted to go to his house for a change, since I was feeling better. He promised that his daughter wouldn't bother us and that we would have plenty of time alone. I knew what that was code for, but honestly I wanted it too. It had been so long since we'd been together completely that I was aching for him.

Again, I questioned whether my hormones were in check or if this was just the effect of Edward utterly ruining me for any other man alive.

I sighed and when I thought about us together I couldn't help but wonder if he would want me once he knew the truth. Whatever it might be.

I grabbed the food I'd made last night. I wanted a nice dinner for him to come home to. And I also wondered if it would soften the blow when it came to the touchy subject.

As I headed out the door, I grabbed the bag from my pharmacy purchase.

I had never been a fan of home pregnancy tests. They'd successfully misguided a few of my friends that I'd planned to stay far away from them in my current situation, but I couldn't get a quicker visit with my doctor, so I thought it was better than nothing.

I had of course chosen the most expensive one on the shelf, hoping for the utmost accuracy, but I knew that would only come with a blood test from a doctor.

Life was still crazy thanks to Emmett's book; we were having issues with the cover. The publishing execs wanted something sexy and steamy, while Em wanted something a little more masculine. At the last moment the execs had decided to keep the book as an action romance genre, which pleased Em so much,. But they were still trying to push it to the erotica category any chance they got. And the cover, they thought, was just the way to do it.

The summary had to be redone at least seven times because Emmett wasn't happy with it. In his opinion, he felt like the company was leading readers on. It's not erotica and I agreed with him on that point. However, a cover sells a book nearly every time, which is unfortunate, but it happens. So, in this case, I think the execs are in the right. They want to sell books, and having a sexier cover will most likely appeal to more people.

I quickly fired off a short email to Emmett trying to convince him one last time before I leftthe house.

He needed to see the financial gain he could look forward to from the increased sales. And the potential new fan base that awaited him. If he could pull new readers in with a cover then he was likely to have another bestseller on his hands. That kind of recognition would go far for him. And he might even be able to branch out. Movie rights, merchandise, and all the fame that came with a well-written book.

Once I was finished I was quickly on my way to Edward's.

I askedhim several times if he wanted me to pick him up at the airport, but he didn't want to inconvenience me, by having me drive all the way out there. So, no matter how many times I told him I would, he told me no way. He didn't want me to have to sit in traffic.

So we agreed to meet at his house.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him. A week and a half may not have seemed like long, but to me, it was. I missed him. It was an alien feeling to me. I hadn't missed too many people in my life. Knowing that my parents were safe and happy in Texas was easy for me to leave them be. And of course I visited when I could.

But missing Edward left a hollow ache in my chest that was hard for me to deal with.

In the car my head was clouded, I tried to pay attention to the road, but it was difficult. There was just so much on my mind. So much to worry about. I wanted his plane to land safely, I wanted him in my arms, I wanted to make a good dinner for him. And most importantly, I wanted to tell Edward what was going on with me.

When I pulled into his driveway I resolved to put everything aside and just enjoy the time I had with him. It was what made the most sense. Worrying over something that hadn't happened yet seemed useless.

He quickly rushed out the door as soon as I had the car in park and I was in his arms just moments later. It felt so good.

I sucked in a deep breath, reveling in his scent. I had come to crave his smell over the past few months; it did weird things to me. It could calm my nerves and instantly sweep me into a better mood. Not to mention, endlessly excite me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," he murmured, pulling me even closer into him. Once I was in his arms his sweet, soft lips never left mine. Telling me that he was as happy to see me as I was to see him.

Pecks became more and his tongue soon swirled in my mouth.

I relished the attention, something I'd missed over the past week and a half.

Not only that, it was just nice that I didn't suddenly find myself ill from moving. Yes, it had gotten that bad.

Just as it was all becoming overwhelming he pulled away with a grin that promised more, later.

He walked me inside and then went back out to grab the food.

We sat around and talked about his trip to Germany while I heated up our dinner. He offered me a glass of wine, but I declined. Until I knew, I couldn't possibly accept anything like that.

He came up behind me, running his nose along my neck while I continued to work away in front of the stove.

"You know, this really is a treat," he whispered.

I hummed in question.

"Having you in my kitchen, making me dinner, after the week I've had," he murmured, sucking in a breath, "It's really something."

I chuckled and grabbed the pepper before sprinkling some into the pot.

After a taste and a feel to make sure it was all hot, I deemed dinner to be ready.

We sat at the island, casually eating.

He wanted me to sit on his lap and feed me, but I needed to steel myself for our conversation. It was going to be tough.

"So, Emma's young, huh?" I said lightly, trying to direct the conversation where I needed.

"Yeah, but she's quite advanced for her age."

"That's awesome," I said with a nod. And it truly was. "Does she ever make you want more kids?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh yeah, of course. I love my children, it's just at the moment my job doesn't allot for a good portion of time to be spent with them and that's tough."

I nodded.

"But yes, I've always wanted loads of kids," he said through a bite of food. "At my age though, it might become a challenge. I'm not too sure what the chances are after forty."

_Oh, I'm thinking they are just fine… _I muttered to myself.

I was happily surprised at his revelation though. He wanted more children. He wanted more with me. He loved me. That was enough for me to feel secure, to have the answers I needed.

We continued to talk about Emma and how excelled she was for her age. And we even touched on Emmett's book. Something we hadn't discussed in a while. Edward seemed to be fascinated though, so I was glad it could be of some entertainment to him.

So as soon as we were finished I excused myself from the table, not able to wait any longer.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I said softly, grabbing my purse on the way to the bathroom.

I needed to get it over with anyway. And the sooner the better.

Nerves were crawling up my insides, but I sat and took a few calming breaths before tearing open the cardboard box.

I read the instructions before carefully taking the test. Then after setting the stick on a piece of toilet paper on the counter, I washed my hands while I waited.

It was the first time I'd ever taken a pregnancy test.

As hard as it was to believe, I'd never needed to before.

I pulled out my phone and watched the minutes tick by. At the end of the three minutes I finally looked.

My phone fell to the floor and a high pitched, strangled, scream-like noise escaped from my throat as I saw the faint, pink, plus- sign appear.

"Bella?" I heard a concerned Edward ask from outside the door.

_Shit…_

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked again when I couldn't find the words to respond.

I tried calming down, but he was rattling the doorknob, making my nerves flare again.

So instead of collecting myself, I yanked the door open and let him in.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

I whimpered a little, before pulling away and turning him towards the counter.

I watched as his expression fell and his jaw popped open.

My gut twisted and I suddenly felt sick again.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm so mean... **

**I know. **

**I love you guys though. So I'll see you on Tuesday! **

**As always, leave me love or you know hate and grumbles. Whatever suits you. **


	18. Reactions

**Thank you to my beta Sunflower and my pre-reader Cej. And as always this baby is dedicated to MC for being the best friend I have in this fandom, not only that but she's a hell of a co-author, even when she won't admit it.**

**And I hear I owe a special thank you to someone for nominating me over a The Lemonade Stand! If you love this story, please take a minute to stop by and vote.**

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

I was sure the shock was more than evident on my face. But by what I was seeing, it was needed. The tiny stick on the counter told me that I was going to be a father again. While that was a surprise, it was just hard to believe that I was going to be a father to one of Bella's children.

In my mind, I guess I had put her on such a pedestal that even though we were in a relationship, I never imagined us having kids. When we started this, I just assumed since she was so young and just getting settled in her career that children weren't going to be a part of the plan.

Bloody hell, I was in my forties after all. I had kids. Three of my very own and then there was Emma. I loved them all, but I never really thought I would be a father all over again.

I blew out a breath and pulled uselessly at my hair.

"Please say something," she whimpered.

I looked down into her soft chocolate eyes and saw the frightened little girl there. She reminded me of Bri for a moment and I wondered if she too didn't really want this as her future.

"You're pregnant," I murmured, not knowing what else to say.

I didn't want to say the wrong thing. She was clearly in a delicate state, the wrong words would kill her, us.

I was glad that I'd told my boss about my impending retirement. It looked like it was going to be needed. Brianna, Tanner and Emma were enough to make me consider it, especially now that I was more than financially secure. But with Bella, she changed the whole game. I wanted to be free to spend time with her and my kids…and now…now it was just even more important.

"I'd like to ask how it happened, but I guess I should know that by now, huh?" I said with a chuckle. I was trying to lighten the mood, but the cross look on her face told me that it wasn't working. I certainly wasn't trying to make light of the serious situation.

Like I said, the wrong words were to fuck everything up and I was on my way to doing just that.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I whispered, still not sure what I should say. I suppose an apology was in order, right?

Shit! I'd never been through anything like this before.

When I thought back to all of our times together I suppose I never did ask if she was protected. I guess I just assumed. Fuck me. She'd been the first woman that I'd slept with since Maggie and I hadn't had to wear a Johnny Hat since Katie was conceived.

"I didn't even think, I'm so sorry. The last woman I was with before you was Maggie. We weren't trying to set a record or anything, but we always had the idea that if kids came, then so be it."

I shook my head at my own stupidity and pulled at my hair again. Tanner and Bri were going to have a field day with this one. I could only imagine what their minds were going to come up with to rag on their dear old dad. I'd given so many lectures and I never once took my own fucking advice.

"Edward, it's certainly not just you. Hell, I thought my shot was still good, but I'd been traveling so much that I just forgot to go to the doctor."

I nodded. I would never think poorly of Bella; she was so intelligent. But even the smartest people sometimes forget things.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Bella was young, and she probably didn't want to be tied down with a kid at her age. So I decided to offer her a way out. On the inside though, I was crossing my fingers she wouldn't take it.

"You know, if you're not ready, no one would blame you sweetie," I said softly.

My heart clenched as I waited for her reaction.

"Edward, I'm keeping this baby! The question is whether or not you're ready, and... well... that's something you'll have to figure out," she told me calmly.

I opened my eyes and blinked down at her. I was more than ready. Fuck at forty I didn't think I would get the chance again. I wasn't lying when I told her I wanted more of them earlier. No, that was exactly what I meant. It was just finding that someone to make it happen with.

"Bella I would love nothing more, especially with a woman like you. Beautiful, intelligent, and so strong. I would be honored for a child of mine to have your amazing qualities."

It was the truth, too.

I knew we needed to talk more. But despite how quickly our relationship had escalated, we did seem to know each other pretty well. Of course, there was always more to find out. And yes, I needed to be honest with her about my real profession. To a certain extent, anyway.

I really didn't want to think about that though. I knew Bella was strong, but what I did was dangerous, and I wouldn't blame her one bit if she ran. She thought I just designed software. She had no idea what it was for, or that I also duped other countries into using it.

For Christ sakes, there was a lot at stake now and I needed to make it better, fast.

"I mean it. I want this, with you, please?" I asked, grabbing her hand in mine.

She looked up at me and her eyes studied me for a moment. I could tell she was seriously mulling it over. Then she finally nodded.

"I do Edward…I want this with you too."

I couldn't stop myself from placing a kiss on her tender, trembling lips. There was so much emotion between us.

And when my hands wrapped around her, she melted into me. It was relaxing to feel her so close, and at the same time an intense feeling was beginning to overwhelm me. I loved this girl and I needed to make everything in my life right for her. I couldn't have her or any other part of my family in harm's way.

We finally walked out the bathroom, still wrapped up in one another before heading to the couches.

I sat her on my lap and we continued to kiss and hug before I gathered my courage. It was time to talk. There was no way we could continue down this path of uncertainty.

"Bella, honey," I said softly, drawing her attention back to my eyes. "Is this really what you want, because I would hate to be the reason why you regret your life later on?"

"It really is Edward. I know we've kind of done things backwards, but I think we'll be okay, don't you?"

"I really do," I told her firmly.

I liked the thought of being with her.

"Together then?" I wondered.

She nodded with a bright smile. The first I'd see since we found out the news.

"Good. So did you know, or suspect?"

She blew out a breath. "Honestly? Yes, I did. My friend Alice mentioned it after I came down with what I thought was the flu. I just couldn't believe it though."

"Is that the first test you've taken?" I knew she'd been sick for a few weeks now.

I should've put two and two together thinking back on it now. Especially since Maggie had always seemed to be sick like a dog when she got knocked up.

"Yes. Life got in the way, and while I planned to go to the doctor, my schedule just didn't allow for it. And to be honest, I was sort of hoping it was just the flu. I didn't think you would react this way at all."

I looked down at her and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You thought I would freak out?" I asked shaking my head. "Never Bella, not with you. You've completely consumed my life. A child will just add to the happiness and love."

After we got past the shock of the pregnancy, we spent a while really and truly getting to know one another. Some of the evening we spent asking each other silly questions, while other parts were spent expanding on details about family and friends.

I learned that Bella is alone in LA except for a few friends. I also learned that her father was chief of police in a small town in Texas and was hoping to be relocating. I guess he was exceptional at his job and was hungry for a change of scenery.

I was really surprised to find out that her father and mother were considering somewhere out east.

That made me wonder if Bella would ever be interested in that, a life out east.

The way she talked about the beauty of fall in that part of the country told me that she might be willing to think about that.

Just considering being so close to everyone that I love was enough to make my chest ache. But that decision would come with time. Not until Bella and I could talk about where we really saw each other.

And then I began to tell her about my parents. How my father had divorced my mum and left us in England when he decided to move to the states. He claimed that my mum had tied him down. I told her how I really wasn't close with him anymore, but that I did end up with a badass half-brother that I was sort of close to. I also explained how my mum had passed a few years back and that it was one of the toughest things I'd ever lived through. Other than the fact that she was my mum, she was my best mate, and I told Bella just how much I loved that God-blessed woman. Burying her damn near killed me.

"That's so weird that you have a brother named Emmett," she whispered, studying me carefully.

I chuckled wondering how long she'd been waiting to jump on that fact. I knew that she was going to flip, but I also knew it was time to fill in some of the blanks.

"Bella, the writer that you worked with on the book, he's my half-brother," I admitted quietly.

There were extenuating circumstances as to why we didn't associate with each other out in public and I knew she was going to question it.

"What?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, he's my brother. But because of my job we don't like to acknowledge it when we are out in public," I explained. It wasn't a lie, Bella just didn't know the whole truth about my profession at this point, and I would have to decide when and if she needed to know more.

"What in the world? You're a software engineer, how could being seen with him hurt your rep?" she wondered, looking seriously confused.

It was the same reason I tried not to be seen out with any members of my family.

The only one I've ever broken the rule with was Emma. She was special and I wanted to give her every experience I could afford.

That included daddy-daughter time at the library. Which she loved and would beg for anytime I was home.

I took extra precautions though. We went during their slow hours, I always tripled checked that I wasn't being followed and I had muscle waiting just around the corner in case something did come up.

"You have to understand, he's a romance writer, people might question my abilities if they knew that _the _Emmett McCarthy was my brother. Half or not, it wouldn't look good," I murmured.

"I would think a company that knows anything would judge you on your skills, not what your brother does for a living," she countered, looking very suspicious. It was then that I knew I would have to tell Bella everything. I just needed to come up with a way to do it, that I knew she would understand.

There was just no way I would be able to keep her in the dark.

I finally pacified her enough to change the subject and eventually we continued to talk about our lives. Sharing little details and smiles. It felt good finding out all of these things about Bella. She was an intriguing woman.

"So I think we should date," she announced.

My eyebrows shot up. "What?"

I stared at her incredulously. I sort of thought we were already dating. That's kind of how this baby came to be, you know?

"Well, I was considering asking you to move in with me, since our situation has changed so much, but after the story about your father, I don't want that to happen to you. So I think we should date," she said confidently.

I pursed my lips; I guess I had just assumed that we were going to speed up the relationship process now that we had other priorities. But she had a good point. We hadn't known each other very long. Two months really, and in the scheme of things, that's not long at all. And I knew that we really did have some other, important things to discuss when the time came.

"That sounds good," I agreed.

"But, if we are ready to move forward, towards the end of the pregnancy, I would like to live together. I know it will still be soon, even then, but I've always imagined my child growing up with two parents."

"Of course," I told her softly. I really couldn't imagine myself being away from either of them. Emma was the only one that I wasn't with around the clock when my children were babies. I was there for Katie's first steps and to hear baby Brianna say her first word. And I was also there when Tanner cut his first tooth. I rocked them to sleep at night and worked tirelessly during the day.

And when I had to be away from them, I always made sure I was back as quickly as I could be. Living on separate coasts now, made things hard, but not impossible. I made sure to visit Emma once a week when time allotted for it. And I called every day.

She stayed over that night. Even though we weren't ready to move in together, we still weren't ready to let each other go.

That night, in bed, we made love slowly. I kissed along the column of her neck and whispered sweet words in her ear. I wanted her to know what she meant to me. And when I slipped inside her, it was tender, savoring every moment that we had together. But it was just as passionate as any other time before, letting the emotions flow between us , and giving each other everything we had inside our hearts. Afterwards she tiredly tucked herself into the crook of my arm for some much needed sleep.

I felt peaceful, hopeful. More than I had in a very long time. It was the most rest that I'd gotten in a while.

* * *

**Okay, so he wasn't as pissed as some thought. **

**He's pretty fucking happy actually. **

**But they still have more things to work through. **

**How do you think Bella will react when she finds out Edward's real job?**

**What do you think Katie will do when she finds out?**

**Don't forget to vote over at The Lemonade Stand as the voting ends today! **


	19. Thanksgiving

**Thank you to Sunflower and Cej for all their time and hard work! I love you both! MC as always this one is for you doll! And thank you to everyone that voted! I did win FIC OF THE WEEK! **

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 19**

Work was beginning to get to me.

The deal with Russia had gone off without for which I was grateful, but I still had some more trips to make. Just a few now though.

Germany for certain and few others that we were still discussing terms with.

I was able to keep my job fairly well hidden from Bella and she, thankfully, hadn't asked too many questions. Usually when we got on topic, I just led the conversation down a different road. There was no need to scare her off yet.

I needed to make sure we were secure before I divulged something so big.

The phone rang as Bella was beginning to set up things in the kitchen and I excused myself since it was my work cell.

It was about the details regarding the Germany trip. They claimed they _needed_ me to do it. Something I wasn't overly pleased about, but I accepted anyway knowing there wouldn't be too many more like it.

***T***

Thanksgiving together had gone surprisingly well and Kate hadn't made a huge deal about Bella being there. Not like the first time that they met at least. Of course she wasn't overtly welcoming either, but I was going to take what I could get.

The abnormally hot weather had Bella in shorts, and that was a sight. Her full, beautiful ass sticking up in the air as she checked on dinner.

Fuck me; there was never a sight sexier.

Then she wiggled as she stirred veggies and all the other delicious items she had prepared.

I was walking around like a teenager with a constant hard-on. And the fact that my sulking daughter was sitting at the island was enough to make me go crazy. I couldn't do anything to Bella. Not with her there.

Bella cooked us a fabulous turkey dinner with all the sides. Even though I was born in England, I always celebrated Thanksgiving with Maggie and the kids. She wanted to combine our holidays and make those days special for them.

I loved it because it meant more reasons to act like a gluttonous pig. Food was an amazing thing. Especially when you had a good cook hanging around.

Bella happened to be just that. She could cook better than my mum and that said a lot. Her turkey looked like something out of a Norman Rockwell ad and it tasted better than Emeril's.

Kate even commented on how scrumptious it was. Of course she was used to my fascination for all things Thai around the holidays, so she was probably very thankful for a bit of home cooking.

We sipped water and juice much to Kate's dismay. She wanted wine but I told her that I forgot and that I wasn't willing to go out after Bella was there.

"Uh Dad, come on, what is with this…water, really? On Thanksgiving no less?"

"Katie, I forgot, I'm sorry," I murmured quietly as I grabbed a dish towel and began to clean up the counter.

"Well can't you go out and grab some now?" she wondered, petulantly.

"Honey, Bella's here and I'm not going out right now. I want to enjoy the afternoon with you two," I told her.

"Whatever, that's ridiculous," she muttered as she went back to sulking at the island.

Yes, we were keeping news about the baby quiet. We'd been to the doctor and we'd confirmed that Bella was definitely pregnant and both she and the baby were healthy, but we also agreed that we wanted to tell everyone at once. That meant meeting Maggie, Bri, Tanner and Emma as well.

Now I wasn't stupid. I'd at least told Bri, Tanner and Maggie that I'd met someone and it was serious. Kate of course had spewed some unsavory information, but I cleared it up and made sure that they all knew what an intelligent, beautiful, and kind woman Bella really was.

Maggie was a little concerned at Bella's age initially, but only because of how she thought Bri might react. She thought another Kate sized storm was in my future.

I understood where her thoughts were. Someone as close to her and Kate's age would be probably poorly received, but Bella was really attempting to bond with Kate. They even made plans to go shopping together. I was hoping that Kate and Bri could find a way to see Bella as the person that I see her as. Someone so incredibly special and important to me.

After all she wouldn't be replacing Maggie, because honestly the girls are already grown, not to mention that Maggie isn't going anywhere. But Bella will hopefully be joining the family sooner rather than later and the girls' acceptance of her would make that process a lot easier.

Sure, we were taking it slow, dating and all that. But I knew on the second date that I wanted forever with this girl. I already knew I loved her, but missing that sweet giggle was enough to break me.

We chatted through dinner. Where Bella was even able to make conversation with Kate.

"So what are you going to school for?" Bella asked calmly. I knew what it was like. Kate was a hot head, something that she got from her grandmother on Maggie's side. It was a little like approaching a wild animal. Keep your hand out, walk slow, and hope to hell that it doesn't bite you.

"Business," was Katie's one word answer.

I gave her a fatherly glare and she swallowed before expanding.

"I hope to start my own business one day, like Dad," she murmured quietly as dragged her fork around in her food.

"That's excellent. It takes a lot of motivation to do that, what kind of business would you want to start? Something in the software industry, like him, or something different?" Bella asked, keeping a genuine smile on her lips.

This was why I loved this woman. Even though my daughter jumps around from being a jerk to opening up, Bella is still able to keep her mind open and accept her.

Katie explained that she wants to open a small fashion boutique, but that it wouldn't be for a while since she was just starting out in college. They spent some time talking about clothes and while it bored me, I was just happy they were able to find something in common.

We all helped clean up the mess even though I had insisted on Bella going to sit down since she'd cooked the whole meal. But she just shook her head at my suggestion. She wanted to be right with all of us.

But once everything was put away Bella did excuse herself. She looked so tired and I didn't mind at all. So I gave her a soft kiss on the lips before she climbed the stairs.

It marked the first time I was at all intimate in front of Katie with Bella.

She gave me the hairy eyeball for a few minutes before we both heard the door to my bedroom shut.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Now I knew something like this was coming because she was relatively good during dinner. And I knew her attitude wasn't just going to change over the course of a month.

"Katie, can you sit down for a moment?" I asked softly, gesturing towards the island. I pulled up a chair on the opposite side. I wanted to clear the air about Bella once and for all.

Once I sat I looked my daughter straight in the eyes. "What's going on here?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she reminded me very much of her mom right then. "What do you mean? You're the one with a twenty year old marching off up to your bedroom."

"So this all has to do with Bella's age? If she was older, you wouldn't have a problem with it?" I wondered.

Yes, she was coming off a little bratty, but she _was _still hurting and I wasn't just going to discredit her feelings because it had been three years. Mainly, because I still had some harsh feelings for my father and the way he left things with me and my mum. I knew what she was going through and I wanted to hear her out.

She swallowed and picked at some imaginary lint on her leg.

"Sweetheart, can you look at me?" I asked gently.

She peeked up at me and those eyes I had given her were staring right back at me.

"I know it's hard. And I know that you have every feeling in the world to lash out at Bella, but could you take a step back and look at how happy she's making me?"

She nodded slightly. "I know she makes you happy, I think that's what I hate the most. I feel like you're going to go off and start a family with her and leave me by the side of the road, because I'm from your past," she mumbled.

"Kaitlyn Margret Lee, what do you take me for?" I asked as anger began to surge through me.

Tears welled up in her eyes and began to spill over down her cheeks.

"Do you think that's what your mom did? Do you really think Bri and Tanner were left by the way side when she met and married Kevin? Because I can call them for you and I assure you they will say nothing of the sort."

"No, no, no, that's not what I thought, I guess that's just how I felt. Mom was always busy with stuff for Emma and then Bri went back to school and she was off helping her with that. And then Tanner started soccer. I guess I just didn't feel like I fit in anymore."

I shook my head. Maggie would never leave Katie in the lurch and if Katie had taken the time to discuss this with Maggie, she would've simply become super mom. I know Maggie. That wasn't like her.

"Katie, you don't need to worry. I'd never forget about you. Yes, Bella and I are moving our relationship forward, but no matter what, you'll always be a part of my life."

I got up and pulled her into a hug before kissing the top of her head. Her fears were silly. And I was glad I could settle them.

Shortly after that I fixed her some leftovers and sent her on her way.

*T*

Now that Kate had gone back to her apartment for the evening and the door was locked, I was happy to be able to get to my dessert. While pumpkin pie had it's own delicious appeal, it just wasn't the same as Bella spread out for me.

I reached the room and pushed the door open. I was so glad we were alone, because after seeing Bella laying on the bed, on her stomach with her sweet little ass, right there, I couldn't help myself. I needed some time with her. Just us. Alone. I'd had enough family time for the day.

I quietly shut the door and threw the thumb lock on for good measure. I wasn't letting anything come in between us now.

I carefully kneeled on the bed not wanting to disturb her. She was enthralled in a book, like usual. But those little cut offs were calling to me and I couldn't resist.

I hovered over her, before brushing away some of her long, mahogany hair. She had really let it grow out since I met her and I loved all of it. She looked like a goddess when it was fanned out on my pillows and I was having my wicked way with her.

I leaned in and took a deep breath, enjoying her scent. It was all Bella; a mix of vanilla, youth, and sweetness all rolled into one.

Fuck…so good.

I placed a small kiss on her neck, but I got no response. She was in the zone. I'd seen it before, this could go on for hours, but I knew how to get her attention. I dipped down further and sucked on her earlobe. She loved that. But I still got nothing. She just sighed softly and continued to read.

Hm…

Fine then, time to break out the big guns. I bunched up the back of her shirt and began dropping hot, wet kisses all over until I got to the waist line of her tiny shorts. One look at those long legs, the ones that seemed to go on forever even though she was so petite. Yeah, my hand was running up her calf. That seemed to do the trick, she started giggling.

That sound, her laughter, any of it was the most adorable sound that could ever be made. It always brought a big fucking grin to my face.

"What are you doing?" she whispered sweetly.

She was a little devil in disguise. You'd never know until you had her in your bed, but she was a vixen.

"My girlfriend," I answered proudly with huge smile. It was nice to finally be able to say that. "I'm _doing_ my girlfriend."

My hand gently slipped up her thigh and I felt her shiver as I went.

This girl. She was going to be the death of me. She was too much and mine all at the same time. Such a lethal combination.

I flipped her over, ignoring the book that was now falling off the edge of the bed. She didn't seem to notice either, considering her eyes were locked with mine.

That was my girl, she loved that eye contact. I did too. Those deep brown eyes could melt the iciest heart.

What would I do without this girl?

She hummed when my fingers slid up her sides bunching up her shirt from the front.

I wanted the damn thing off. Needed it, was more like it. But I was taking my time. It was a lazy Thursday afternoon and I planned on stretching it out.

I wasn't young anymore, but I could definitely still please my baby girl. There was no doubting that. Not when she was crying out beneath me. No, that was plenty of proof that I still had skills.

"I want you," I whispered before kissing all of her newly exposed skin.

Her little tummy that still seemed to be flat even though I knew there was something growing in there, and those beautiful tits. I sucked and licked at each one wanting to make her moan. Those soft little noises always had a way of doing me in.

Her shirt was thrown to the floor beside the forgotten book, and soon I was pressing my lips into hers. I loved feeling her smile when we were kissing, there was something about it. Something about the fact that she couldn't keep the smile off her face because of me.

"I want you too, handsome," she whimpered, spreading her legs.

My fingers danced their way down again and I slipped that button at her waistline and shimmied those tiny shorts over her sexy hips. She was naked for me, a beautiful sight that made my cock weep.

It bounced and twitched, more than ready to be buried deep inside of her warm, wet walls. But there was something I wanted to do more than just plunge into her.

I licked my lips knowing that my tasty evening dessert was right there.

I parted her slender thighs and made room for myself, before sliding down on the bed, right until I was just where I needed, wanted, to be. Her delicious looking pussy was in front of me and I was about to devour it.

One deep inhale and my cock grew even harder. She smelled divine.

I sat there for a moment letting the anticipation build, hoping that she would be squirming for me, begging for the littlest attention to her tender little kitty. Then, I rubbed my day old stubble all along the inside of her thighs, she loved that. It would send her into a back arching tizzy.

"Fuck…" she mewled from above me making me feel like king of the world.

Finally I dove in, not being able to hold back anymore.

One long lick to start. She screeched and I smirked against her sensitive flesh.

Then I got down to work, sucking, licking and even fingering. I had her a sopping mess in a short time. And then when she was shaking and whimpering I redoubled my efforts and had her coming hard all over my face. Her juices coated my chin and I lapped it all up. I suckled at her soft skin, soaking up all her delicious cream.

"You ready for me baby?" I said crawling my way back up to her.

She was glowing with a satisfied smile playing at those plump lips of hers.

I groaned thinking about the last time I saw them wrapped around my dick. Now I was painfully hard and I needed to be in her.

Thankfully, she nodded and I sunk down between those sexy legs and slipped into her warm hole. She seemed to wake up as I pushed into her.

I was going slow, wanting to drag it out. It was Thursday after all, and we had all we had all evening and tomorrow too.

My hips rocked lightly as our hip bones connected. I relished being that deep in her. She was a tiny little thing and I usually had to go easy with her. That was a task, when she oozed sin.

"Fuck baby girl. I love you," I whispered adoringly.

She nodded never taking her eyes off mine. "I love you too," she choked out.

I leaned down and kissed those delicious lips. I sucked in the top one, needing it, wanting it. Making sure, that there was no doubt that she was mine.

"Ugh," she moaned and a rush of pride surged through me.

We moved together languidly as our tongues caressed each other.

In the moment, it was so sexy, so fucking perfect. I was with the her and there was no rush, no one knocking on the door. We were us. And looking down into those soft brown eyes I could see all the love I had in my own heart.

I worked her up, yes, I took my time, but I still got her there. Her cheeks flushed and her lips parted. She was panting, and her moans were in sync with the sweet rhythm of our hips. It was time.

I slipped my fingers between us, gathering some of her slick juices and then finding her clit, I rubbed and swirled. She loved it.

Her jaw went slack as she fisted the pillow next to her head. The sight of her sent me into overdrive and I sped up my actions, pounding into her, needing the roughness. I was an eager fucker and I was going to make my girl shake.

My balls started to clench and that familiar feeling started creeping up my spine.

"I need you to come baby," I told her, because really, she needed to come soon and the quicker the better.

She hummed, "I'm close."

I pushed harder and let my fingers swirl once more before I swear her jaw unhinged as she silently screamed. Her back did a lovely arch and that sight was too much for me to handle. My rhythm was lost and I was now chasing my own pleasure.

I grunted and groaned as I heaved over her. Her eyes stayed with me while I came, pumping hot streams into her.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to gather my senses. My heart was thundering in my chest. She'd just given me one hell of a workout.

I pulled out and rolled to side, but I didn't let her leave my touch. I always needed that when I got done with her. She was amazing, but the closeness afterwards was even better.

"Fuck…that was good."

"Yeah it was," she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

For whatever reason, I didn't feel old around her. She made me young.

* * *

**Well I think Edward and Katie cleared up a few things... right?**

**Bella and her seemed to get along a little. **

**And how about that dessert session?**

**Pic tease is up in the group! **


	20. Who Is That?

**Thank you to Sunflower and Cej! MC, baby, this is for you and all your hard work, you sexy, sexy thang!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

BPOV

December was on us before I could even blink, and Edward was away again. He told me that it would be the last work trip for a while. I wondered if that meant he was getting promoted or not, but I was happy about it either way since it meant that he would be home with me more often.

Edward and I had been spending evenings in. We'd really gotten to know each other and I felt ridiculously comfortable around him. Something that I couldn't say I'd ever felt with a man before.

To me, it was difficult to relax around men. My father was a cop and it always put me on edge when I was around them.

My morning sickness was virtually non-existent. I was, however, horny as hell, and thankfully though Edward was more than willing to satisfy all of my needs.

He was a great lover, and it seemed that each time we had been together, I felt closer to him afterwards and again that was something so completely new to me. It seemed that with Edward, everything was new. It was like I hadn't really dated guys before I met him; even though I had. But the more time I spent with Edward, the more he opened my eyes to the fact that I didn't know what a real gentleman was before him.

While Edward was away I'd spent most of the time cleaning and organizing. It was strange how I felt like everything needed to be in perfect order. And when my place was immaculate, I moved on to his. Yes, we'd exchanged keys. I think he really did it so I could keep an eye on Kate, who was warming up to me.

We'd spent a few afternoons shopping and so far it had all gone well. I knew that she didn't love the fact that I was with her father, but thankfully she wasn't trying to push me away anymore.

I even invited her to Em's book release party. That was something Edward really wasn't sure about since she was still young after all, but I wanted her to see what he and I had worked really hard at.

Edward had also explained that Emmett didn't know his family. He preferred to keep it that way I guess, though I wasn't really sure why. It just didn't make all that much sense to me why they wouldn't want to know each other's families. Especially when Edward's crew lived in southern Connecticut and Em was just over the border in New York.

But either way ,,, he asked me not to mention it to Kate and I agreed, letting him know that it wasn't my place and I wasn't about to step on any toes.

I packed up my bag and shut off the lights to my tiny apartment, not really sure when I would see it next. Edward wanted to make a trip out east to introduce me to the family and I wanted to take him to meet my parents in Texas. We also had a few appointments to go to mixed in between. So as I left I made sure I had plenty for at least a few days.

Yes, we were going slow, dating, talking, establishing a wonderful relationship, but we were also spending the nights with one another. I just couldn't stay away. The way he made me feel when I was there with him, whether we're just cuddling or dozing or if we're making love to one another, it was something that I couldn't go without anymore. He evoked so much emotion in me,,, and while at first I wondered if it was the pregnancy talking, but by now I no longer questioned those feelings. I knew hormones changed and spiked when you got pregnant, but I didn't really think hormones could produce the love and adoration I felt towards him.

I was headed over to Edward's to make him his favorite meal, as he was supposed to be getting in late tonight and I wanted to make him feel welcomed.

With bags in hand I was out the door.

Once I arrived at Edward's, I set up my laptop with some music on it and kept the chat screen open in case Emmett decided he wanted to chat. Although, he didn't even talk about E on the phone or over the internet. The one time I mentioned it, Em told me we had to wait until we were in person to discuss it.

I felt like maybe there was some bad blood there or even animosity, but Edward assured me that there wasn't, he was just weird about his job. He liked to keep it strictly business. I wanted to agree with him, but I remembered countless evenings in Em's house where we spent hours laughing and joking around. I just couldn't put my finger on what was going on, but I was determined to sort it all out before the book release party.

Yes, initially it was a shock finding out that Edward and Em were related. And while I considered getting all worked up about him keeping that piece of information from me, I decided against it. Edward had later explained that he didn't have a lot of family and that Em was about the only tie he had left of his father. He also said that they didn't like to acknowledge each other out in public. I seemed a little stunned by this, but Edward said there was very good reasoning about it. And again it had something to do with his job.

After everything was cooking I settled on to the couch and flipped on the TV as fatigue came over me. It was pretty typical now, I just felt tired all the time. And sometimes, I couldn't shake it without a nap. But I was really looking forward to becoming a mom. It was going to make life so different. But in my eyes, it would be so worth it too.

To be honest, I hadn't thought about it a lot, being pregnant, I mean. If I begin to think about it my mind starts racing and I find myself overwhelmed. It's so much easier just taking it one day at a time, but every now and then I do find my hand slipping down to my stomach and I have little chat with the bean growing inside of me. It's weird, but I just love talking to it and telling it that he or she will have the most loving parents ever.

Edward though, man, he asks question after question. And I guess after living through three, and pretty much a fourth, he knows what to look for. So every night that we were on the phone for the past week he would interrogate me on each little thing, asking if the baby was moving or sleeping. I didn't want to tell him that I'd read it was all gas pretty much until the second trimester. Though, with all of his experience you would think he would know that.

Then at the end of the call he would ask me to hold the phone up to my belly so he could talk to it. I told him he was nuts, but God, it was so sweet. And the things I could hear him say were adorable. He would even sing. Such an incredible moment in my life. There was nothing better than a man excited to become a father.

Tonight, my mind just wasn't going to shut off when it came to this kid. I was happy that I had been staying relatively relaxed about it. But it seemed like tonight, everything was coming forward. The happiness, the fears, the anxieties. Just everything and there was no way I could squelch them.

Eventually, though, my tiredness must've outweighed my racing mind, I guess I nodded off, because a short time later I was awoken to sweet kisses all over my neck and lips, and when I finally pried my eyes open I found a tired looking Edward staring back at me.

"Hey baby," he murmured.

"You're home," I whispered, touching his face tenderly.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere without you," he said softly, before pecking me on the lips again.

We kissed gently for a moment until I heard his stomach grumbled and I chuckled as he groaned. He wanted to keep making out like teenagers, but he was clearly hungry. And if I was being honest, so was I.

I dished us up and we ate casually on the couch. After both of us scarfed down our food we retired to the bedroom, leaving our plates on the coffee table. Edward had other things in mind besides washing dishes.

His frisky hands slipped under my shirt and he smoothed the rough pad of his thumb over my belly.

It was still little, but I now had a pod and I was starting to become self-conscious.

Edward managed to make all of those feelings dissipate when he pulled off my shirt and stared hungrily at my nearly naked body.

Next went my bra and before long I was completely bare for him.

I laid in the middle of the bed watching him crawl up my body. The way he moved was much like a mountain lion stalking its prey. And one look in his eyes told me that he was going to be eating something.

I loved that look and when it came accompanied by a beautiful man and those soft kisses being pressed over my tummy.

"I love you," he whispered reverently.

"I love you too," I told him.

We were finally together. There was peace that settled between us, even though there were so many other emotions rising and falling at the moment.

He dipped down and kissed me square on the lips, and I had no choice other than to open my mouth and give him the entrance that he sought. He wanted more, his tongue flooded my mouth and we dueled. Eventually he won, taking ownership over my mouth, my body and my soul.

His hand traveled down my body and his fingers worked their way between my thighs, playing in my juices. He was making me squirm. Making me want for more. And when he was above me, kissing me so hotly, so forcefully, there was nothing I could do, but lay back and enjoy the ride.

His long, deft digits finally found their way inside me and I gasped. It was such an intense pleasure all at once. I was mistaken on just how much I had missed him. How much my body had missed him.

"Take it baby, take all of it," he whispered against my lips.

I closed my eyes and focused on all of the sensations that were currently overflowing my brain. His lips and tongue were working me up in their own way, but his fingers were making my back arch and my body begin to shake.

I did as he told me though; I took all the pleasure he was dealing out. I was like an addict. I savored every last second of the buildup, right until I was shattering beneath him. Complete with screaming his name.

"That's it sweetheart," he told me as I began to come down, his hot breath fanned over my face. I loved how close we were. I felt his hand brushing the hair from my face. Feather light kisses were placed all over my face and warmth began to spread all over my body.

When my breathing calmed, he pushed my knees apart and before slipping inside of me.

My formerly jelly-limp body sprung to life. His cock had a way of hitting _those_ spots inside me. Sending pleasurable shocks all the way up my spine and effectively re-igniting my need for him.

We moved slowly, tenderly, taking just what we needed from one another.

"Yes," he said as his breath shuddered against me. "Yes, this is what I'd needed. My love, my home, it's you Bella," he murmured tenderly as he continued to rock his hips against mine.

I struggled to keep up, my limbs were tired and my hips were beginning to ache, but I tried my best and it was so worth it.

He hummed in his approval as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. So fucking tight. I've missed this," he breathed in my ear.

It was incredible; the connection that we had.

His hips began to move at their own pace, letting me know that he was seeking what he needed so desperately.

I whined and squirmed trying to find my own release.

Edward saw this and slipped a hand between us, his thumb finding my swollen clit. He swirled and pressed, and before long I was a sopping mess for him. I was howling like a cat in heat begging for him to make me come.

A feral look lit his eyes and he grunted before pistoning his hips and pushing me over the edge.

"Oh shit," I screeched, as that wonderful feeling began to build.

"Yeah, that's right. It's me who's making you feel this way, don't ever forget that," he groaned as he continued his punishing pace.

I screamed his name while my body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Mine," he growled as he came. Warmth flooded my lower half. My legs went numb and my eyelids got heavy. HeH,,?

Edward wrapped me in his arms, holding me close as he fell into a peaceful slumber. But when I cuddled into him and tried to fall asleep, it just wouldn't come.

After we were sated and had both had indescribable pleasure, I was left wide awake. My little catnap earlier had definitely interrupted my sleep pattern. My mind began to race and bring forward important issues about the child growing in my stomach. I planned to focus on those issues soon, but at two am there was nothing I could do right now.

To take my mind off of things I decided to help Edward unpack and straighten up the kitchen.

After throwing on one of his t-shirts, I found myself downstairs washing dishes and putting away leftovers.

Soon enough the kitchen was spotless. Then I straightened up the couch and living room before heaving his suitcase towards the laundry room.

Edward didn't like me doing his laundry. He said that he didn't want to belittle the mother of his child considering I had a full time job as well. But since I wasn't tired and couldn't find it in me to sleep, I decided to get a head start on his clothes. I sorted out his things between dry clean only and washable, and then started checking pockets before piling them into the washer.

After it was running I headed back out to the foyer and grabbed his carryon. I headed upstairs and put his toiletries away and then placed his lap top on his bureau where he liked it.

I was trying to be helpful by putting away his things. He was finally sleeping and I could tell he hadn't done a lot of that while he was away. When I came across his passport, curiosity overwhelmed me and I wanted to see what kind of a globetrotter my Traveler really was. But once I opened the passport, the only thing I could see was confusion, because there is front of me was Edward's picture, as handsome as could be. But the question was…

_Who the fuck was Anthony Masen?_

* * *

**Oh shit! **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Who called Bella find out before Edward told her?**

**Wonder what she'll do now... **

**See you on Thursday!**


	21. Answers

**Thank you so much to Sunflower for Beta'ing this mess! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I turned it over several times in my fingers before I couldn't live with the questions anymore.

Finally, I nudged Edward awake and placed the small booklet in his hands.

"Edward," I questioned trying to make sure he was awake.

"Yeah babe?"

"What's that?" I wondered nonchalantly. I kept my voice calm even though I was beginning to shake with the adrenaline that was flowing through me.

His eyes blinked open and he glanced at his hand before looking back up at me. Then I watched carefully as his eyes went wide. He took in completely that his passport was in his hand now, before closing his eyes and swallowing.

"Bella…" he murmured.

"What Edward? Or is it Edward? How can I be sure you're not Anthony?" I snapped.

Yes, I sounded foolish, but it was no longer just my life he was fucking around with. There was a child involved now.

He groaned and scrubbed his face. "Listen, I'm going to go make us both a hot cup of tea and then we need to have a long talk, but please, don't jump to conclusions yet."

I grumbled a "fine" before he walked out.

I didn't know what to think so I wasn't sure what conclusions he thought I might be jumping to.

I pulled on a pair of sleep pants before finding my way down to the kitchen. I couldn't say that I was much calmer now, but I did want some answers.

Edward, who had his back to me when I entered the kitchen, turned and set a cup of tea down in front of me when I sat at island. The kitchen, that used to be a bright, fun place to be, now held a clearly different emotion. The color of the walls, the swirl in the granite, even the feel of the mug that was now in my had all led me to be hesitant.

Of course I was still fighting the shock I was in, but there was no denying how the atmosphere of the entire house had changed.

He fixed himself a cup before coming to sit beside me. We were silent and I was wondering how we were ever going to open up the lines of communication after what I found. But obviously with the child that I had growing inside me, something needed to happen.

I could tell with just one look at his stormy green eyes that there was an internal war going on.

"Baby, I have to tell you something and you need to promise to hear me out before you fly off the handle. I promise to be completely truthful with you if you do. "

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but I just nodded instead. I always thought that Edward was just too good to be true. But nonetheless, a hand splayed on my growing abdomen was enough to shut me up and listen to him.

"I'll be right back," he said before quickly disappearing down the hall.

In the time that he was gone my anger was on a rollercoaster, growing then calming, then growing again. The whole process was tiring, but I couldn't stop it. A force greater than me continued to get me all worked up without having the answers that I needed.

When he returned he set a black binder out in front of me.

"Go ahead, open it up and look," he said, gesturing to me.

I pulled open the notebook and tried to decipher what was written on the first page. I couldn't tell, whatever it was, was German.

The next page had plans. Directions.

The third, another page of German.

I continued through it. I wanted answers and so far I was just getting confusion.

"What is all this?" I asked tiredly. I was beginning to get annoyed and obviously at this hour my patience were waning.

"Those are my notes. I sell software that my company and I design to companies and governments in other countries."

I narrowed my eyes at him and let him see just what I was feeling at the moment. But he didn't say anything.

"I know that Edward, but what the hell does that have to do with you having a fake passport?" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded, yes and once the answer was out in the open then hopefully we could move forward and find some understanding or common ground.

"Technically," he said quietly. "I'm a spy."

I couldn't contain the eye roll that time. No matter what was growing inside my body, this guy was crazy and I knew I needed to leave. Maybe in a few days we could have a rational conversation and he could just admit that he was a lying scumbag. We would end up settling custody issues in court, but that would be for the best.

_Fuck…How could I not have seen this? _

Edward _was_ too good to be true. He was a pathological liar. End of story.

I slipped off the stool and headed for the stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I need to go upstairs," I told him as I quickly made my way to the bedroom.

"Why?"

"Because that's where all my stuff is. I need to pack."

It wasn't as if I was going to tell him something to keep him calm while I did so. He needed to know that I was gone.

I quickly located my cell that on the table in the upstairs hall. I wanted it on me. Near me. Just in case. I needed to get to it as soon as possible and with him trialing up the stairs behind me, my nerves began to swell.

"Bella, honey, please. Just sit down and I'll tell you all about it."

I spun around on the top stair, only to bump right into his chest. "No, you're fucking crazy and I need to get out of here."

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "I know what it sounds like, which is why I'm not supposed to talk about it, but I really do work for the government."

His proximity didn't scare me. This was my mother bear instincts beginning to kick in. I wanted to protect my baby and I would at all costs.

"Yeah, sure Edward, and I'm a fucking astronaut," I muttered, turning away from him and continuing for my phone before heading into the bedroom. I quickly grabbed my clothes and my bag.

"Here," he said shoving paperwork into my hands.

I through the paper on the ground and began stuffing the bag with clothes and any other belongings I could find.

"Just look at it," he gritted out. One look up into his cold, dark eyes told me that I needed to call someone. But first I needed to buy some time. I grabbed the strew pieces from the floor.

I quickly flipped through the few papers; all were things that said he was Edward Cullen. One was a deed to the house and another was his registration to his car. Another was even his birth certificate. But what was the point? What was with the fake passport? Why?

"I still don't get it," I said softly.

"That's because you don't know what kind of software I make and sell," he told me, as if it were the simplest thing on Earth.

"Well what is it?" I askjed quickly. I didn't know what it was, but something inside me was telling me to listen to this man. Everything that had just told me to run was now saying sit, listen. So I did. I dropped the bag I had bgun packing and leaned against the bed.

"We track weapons of mass destruction. My team and I work to create a specialized program that we know countries are looking for. Whether it is missile launch software, or satellite tracking feeds, whatever they need, we jump to make it. And then we market it to them, by way of me. I travel to the country and make the sale of the program in person. And once it's installed and working properly our government can track all of their weapons," he explained with his eyes pleading with me to believe him.

"Why?" I questioned quickly without thinking.

Duh, it was obvious why they would want to do that.

"Because, we want the upper hand. The other countries have no knowledge of the tracking software. And if they find it, the private company that I work with to create the software with doesn't have any ties to the government."

"God, so you're like a spy," I deadpanned feeling lost.

He nodded and briefly smiled before the look of concern was back on his face.

"But wait, can you talk about it?" I wondered.

"Yes, but we can't talk about this anywhere but here. It's very important. You can't even elude to it out in public. Understood?"

"But I have so many questions," I murmured.

"Feel free to ask them, but only while we're here. Nowhere else."

I nodded and thought for a moment. "You said your position was changing, less traveling."

"Yes, I'm retiring, so to speak. I don't want to put myself in harm's way anymore. I have enough reasons to call that part of my job quits," he said seriously, before laying a hand on my stomach. "I don't ever want to leave you or this one."

"I need to sit down," I told him. I walked passed him and headed down the stairs, bedroom felt too small, like the walls were closing in on me, making my way to the living room. I sat on the couch and tried to take in what he'd just told me. A few moments later Edward came and sat on the opposite couch. His warm gaze did wonders to keep me calm, but my head was still spinning.

"So let me just make sure I've got this straight," I said with a huff, as all sorts of possibilities swirled in my mind. Everything from 007 to Mission Impossible and the Bourne Identity flashed before my eyes. "You and your team create a piece of software that other countries need in a way that they can't possibly refuse your sale. And you embed this program with secret tracking abilities, so that the U.S. can know when the country that buys this program uses, or moves, or does anything with the weapons of mass destruction that they have. And _you_ go to these countries to sell them this software, right? Have I got everything?"

He sighed, but nodded. "Pretty much. Without going into too much detail."

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that before?"

"Bella, you have to understand, I couldn't just tell you about my job. Even now with you knowing about it puts you at risk and I don't like it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I have a very dangerous job Bella, and if these countries ever found out that there were tracking abilities built into the program that I sold them, there would be a bounty on my head. I was the one who met with them face to face. I gained their trust. I was the one that sold them the software. My head would be on the line. Not only that, but our own country has assured me that if I was found out; I would be on my own. Prosecuted for espionage."

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"That's why it's imperative that this needs to stay between us. I promise you Bella, above all, I will keep you safe, but you need to hold your own too."

I nodded suddenly feeling an overwhelming importance flow over me.

"This is why Katie can't know Emmett," I whispered.

He nodded solemnly.

"How long did Emmett work with you before he quit to write?"

Every piece of the puzzle finally began to click.

"Three years, but he was never in the field. He was a fine engineer, but the stress, it got to him. And when he got involved with Rose, it was just too high-profile. We couldn't risk it any longer. So we discharged him with a new name and background."

My eyes widened at that. I knew it happened in the movies, but I never thought it was real.

_Jesus…_

"Is he really you're half-brother?" I wondered.

"Of course Bella, I wouldn't lie about that. And everything about our past is true as well. He's truly a gentle giant with an incredible mind. He's lucky to be doing what he loves."

His eyes held sincerity and I knew I could trust him; it was just that, _this_ was all so crazy. I never imagined that Edward would be a spy or even work for the government. On top of that Emmett was involved in the wild web of Edward's life. But now that I stood back and looked at things, it was all starting to make sense.

I swallowed, making a rash decision, because it was my gut instinct and my father always told me to trust my gut. He was a cop, his instincts were important and I trusted them. I walked over to the couch he was seated on, sat next to him, and took his hand.

"Edward, I love you, and I understand this is going to be hard. But the one thing we need most is honesty. We can't possibly make it without it. So that's all I ask of you. I'll understand if you can't tell me certain things on the phone. I promise not to ask too many questions out in public. But I need you to tell me the truth."

"I can and will give you the truth. But please, don't think I ever intended to lie to you. I wanted to tell you the moment we started this. I knew you would find out. I just need you to understand that it was for your safety that I didn't tell you," he explained.

I understood, I got that. He didn't want me in harm's way; he didn't want my life threatened. But what I couldn't understand was that he didn't realize my life was probably already in danger just being around him.

"Will this get you in trouble, now that I know?"

He shook his head. "No. No one needs to know that we had this conversation. Besides that, I'm a senior member on the team. They know that I'm responsible with trusted information. They respect my wishes when I decide to reveal myself to people. Maggie obviously knows, but not her husband, and of course none of the children do."

I nodded quickly making a mental note not to say anything in front of Katie. He was a software salesman. And that was that.

"Do you think you can accept this?" he asked softly. "Only because, I know it's not what you signed up for –" he began explaining, but I cut him off, with my lips.

I kissed him soundly, letting him know that there was no doubt in my mind that we would be fine. Even though I just found out an hour ago, that he had a job that I questioned ever existed. We would have to work and it would take some time, but there was just no way I could turn my back on what I felt for this man.

So that night, morning really, we decided to change the subject and make plans on meeting each other's family. I needed a break from thinking about all the new information that had just been revealed. He had some time off owed to him, and Emmett's book release wasn't until the twentieth of December. So we had a few weeks in between. If we were really going to be in this for the long haul, we needed to get the awkward meet and greets out of the way with now.

In the end we both agreed that we would leave on Monday, in just three days. That would give him time to finish up whatever work he had, and we would both be able to go to my appointment tomorrow. Then our first stop would be Texas so he could meet my crazy parents, and where we would spend a week seeing the sights and telling them the good news. From there we would head East to meet Maggie and her husband Kevin , Bri, Tanner and Emma. I would also get a week to know them and Edward agreed it would be a good time to fill them in on what was going on with us.

It was a lot to think about, considering what I had just found out, but I think it also helped me settle. At the end of our planning I finally felt tired and I wanted sleep. So Edward and I headed back up the stairs to bed.

I kissed Edward softly, remembering our encounter from earlier and it scared me to think how one piece of information was so earth-shattering that it would make me love him any less. Life often dangled by a string and sometimes you forget that. I knew then that I wouldn't ever forget.

"Goodnight," I whispered into the dark room. "I love you."

"Goodnight darling," he said, tenderly, holding me tighter to him. "Thank you for loving me."

I cuddled into his chest and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**So who thought Edward's explanation was good?**

**Who was expecting it to go like that?**

**Have you ever found out something so mind blowing that you had to concentrate on something else just to stay sane?**

**See you Thursday! **


	22. The Swans

**As always this is dedicated to MC for being the lovely and ever-wonderful friend/beta and co-author with me. **

**Thanks to Sunflower Fanfiction for beta'ing this! **

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I knew, yes it was easy to say, but it was definitely hard to understand. I knew so much. His kids, his ex, and now his job. I knew everything according to Edward, and while I didn't feel like I was in the dark on anything anymore, I still wondered if there was anything else to discover. I took his word though, and prayed that he was telling me the truth. Because we needed this trust between us. We didn't have longevity to back us up here.

It was daunting to think about our situation together. Thinking back to our first meeting when I was stunned by his velvet voice and deep green eyes, I still never saw us here, at this point. Now we were headed full steam into a relationship together. My hand drifted down to my belly and I rubbed soft circles. We were going to have a child. There was no changing that.

He said it was better that I didn't know all of the little details of his job…safer that way. And I was okay with that. Because really, I had so many other things on my plate right now.

He assured me though, that I would never be in danger. He promised to always protect me and keep me safe. That was something that I took to heart and it made me love him even more. I appreciated the fact that he took my feelings into consideration and the fact that I might be worried.

We were on our way to the doctor for my routine visit. Edward had been begging to go with me and I just couldn't deny him. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to see anything he hadn't already seen. That was actually something else that made me smile. The fact that he was excited about going to the damn doctors.

He was nervous though, that much was easy to see.

So while he was navigating us along the busy streets I squeezed his hand trying to offer him some comfort before we got there. As soon as we were parked though, he hopped out of the car and practically flew around to my side. He was such a gentleman, always wanting to open my door for me. I smiled up at him and took his hand as he helped me out. I knew in a few months it wouldn't just be the chivalry motivating him to help me, I would actually need it.

I grimaced at that thought as I heard him muttering about wanting to get the door for his pregnant girlfriend.

We strolled in to the doctor's office hand in hand, and I was extremely affectionate with him. I wanted Edward to be comfortable and I know an OB office wasn't the most peaceful place for a man to be. Typically, though, I wasn't all that comfortable with affection in public and that was thanks to my dad. Him being a cop certainly put a damper on any free love I would've experienced during my younger years.

Whenever I was out with my boyfriends, it was easy for him or one of his officers to watch over me, so I always felt like I needed to reign it in or I was going to get a big talking to, when I got home. I guess that feeling stayed with me over the years. No matter that I was a grown woman now , it still felt strange to me.

But now, thanks to an abundance of pregnancy hormones and my need for Edward to be calm ,,,I was okay with it. And it seemed to flow from me quite easily.

One look around the waiting room once we arrived,,, and I was the one needing the deep breath. There were a few mothers chasing after their screaming, crying children, and then there were some who just sat back and let their kids do whatever they wanted. I saw one boy coloring on the wall,,, and a little girl throwing blocks at her baby brother. Another one was trying to chew the top off the coffee table. Disgust and horror filled me as I thought about my future. A protective hand slipped down to my tiny bump and I promised myself that my kid just wouldn't be like that.

After a while we were called, thank goodness. And I think Edward could see the fear on my face.

"It's okay baby, I'll always be here for you. It won't be like that," he murmured, as we stood and followed our nurse down the hallway.

Karen, as the woman introduced herself, asked me to strip from the waist down and handed me a sheet to cover up with. I always hated this part, but I sucked it up anyway.

"The doctor will be right in," she murmured on her way out.

Of course Edward wanted to make sure I was comfortable, so after Karen stepped out, he offered to leave as well. I rolled my eyes. Please, before long, he was going to have to help me with the stripping process, and if we were going to start off all modest, then later on was going to be harder.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing you haven't already seen anyway," I muttered, as I did my best to quickly rid the clothes that Karen had asked me to.

The doctor didn't keep us waiting long. And after a few checkup-like tests, she confirmed I was healthy. But, that obviously wasn't what I was worried about. You know?

"Now, do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"We can? Really?" I wondered, as my mind began to race. "I'd heard that you wouldn't do that unless there was an issue?"

The doctor quickly shook her head. "Oh no, you're right at a good point for your first ultrasound. Let's see if Karen can find the little peanut in there, shall we?"

"That sounds wonderful," Edward said quietly, from his place in the corner. And I agreed. I was beyond excited to see the baby.

Edward had said he always loved ultrasounds. He said they were absolutely fascinating, but on top of that, he felt it was one great way to really get a connection going with your child before they were born. Now of course, he didn't have the ability to connect with the baby like I did, but hey, as a father I guess that was a different road that he had to take.

Karen was quick to roll in her cart and before we knew it our child was up on the screen. Sure, they were still so tiny, but the heartbeat was loud and clear. I'll admit it, I cried the moment the images were visible. The powerful emotions coursing through me were hard to reign in. One look at Edward's beautiful green eyes told me he was having a hard time too.

With our happiness at an all-time high, Edward was able to finish up the last few items of work he had to complete before we had to leave Monday morning. We were headed for the great state of Texas where I was going to introduce Edward to my mother and father. And also announce the pregnancy.

I knew that Edward was more or less nervous. That was nothing to be surprised about, but really ,,, in my mind, I didn't see a need for it. My parents were just your normal everyday mother and father. Yeah, I'd already considered the fact that my dad wasn't going to be over the moon about Edward's age, but other than that, there really wasn't much else he could make a complaint about. He had a good job and he loved me. That was all I needed.

Besides that, when I called home to tell them about Edward, they seemed very happy for me that I'd met a man. Even Dad.

*T*

The plane ride was easy since we were used to much longer flights. Since we both agreed to do our own things, I was content to use the time to sleep, while Edward pulled out his laptop and finished his work. Something I had to admit I was curious to look over at his screen and read, but I refrained, not wanting to invade his space.

We were both in good spirits when we landed.

"It's only a twenty minute drive from here to their house," I said, when we arrived at Houston's George Bush Intercontinental Airport.

"That's fine," he told me as we navigated over to the rental car station. I wanted to rent a car so I could show him some of the sights before we left on Sunday. Since I'd been visiting my parents down here for some time, I've come across some crazy things, and I just have to share some of them with Edward.

Texas was full of all kinds of interesting landmarks.

After getting our car, we were on our way. Quickly heading to my parents' house, which was a modest bungalow, perfect for its two owners. I was sure Edward wouldn't think much of it considering his house in California.

We were there before I knew it. I was always surprised how fast the trip was. Houston was huge, and very much a city, but my parents were lucky enough to be on the outskirts where you got the down-home country feel that Texas often conveyed well.

Mom was out by the porch waiting for our arrival, thanks to my text I sent, letting her know we landed. She was adorable asking me how 'handsome' was holding up. That was her nickname for Edward.

I really did love that she was excited to finally meet Edward in person. Of course, I had sent her some pictures of us together. The most recent being that from Thanksgiving dinner.

After we were inside Edward commented that I was just the spitting image of my mom. Mom was a petite, beautiful woman who warmly welcomed both of us into her house. She offered us drinks and even asked us to stay there with them. But I declined, saying we had reservations at a hotel nearby. Sorry, but there was no way I was sleeping on a pull out couch in the living room with Edward. I wanted some time to be alone with him.

Everything, was going quite smoothly until my father arrived home from work. Mom had been super sweet and very accommodating. She was a wonderful host as she always had been.

"Honey, I'm home," a gruff voice sounded from the hallway. I wasn't worried though, because that was how he always sounded. Dad worked with criminals day in and day out, he needed to keep the tough exterior so people like that wouldn't take advantage of him.

I even put my hand on Edward's thigh and told him to stay seated, even though I was sure every instinct in his body gravitated toward doing just opposite.

Mom headed down to greet him. And while they were by the door I heard some whispered words, but thanks to my experience with them, I was able to make out just about everything. I was sure Edward's training put him in the same boat. He looked as though he was processing what they were saying.

Mom was welcoming him home, as well as letting him know that we'd arrived. And right before he turned into the living room, I heard her tell him not to freak out. There was a grunt of acknowledgment that he'd listened to her before he was right there in front of us.

"Daddy," I said softly, getting up and going over to him.

He quickly pulled me in to a hug and kissed my forehead, something he used to do a lot when I was little.

I pulled away, clearing my throat, before turning back to Edward. Yes, in that time, he had stood, even though I'd asked me not to. It was in respect for my father. That was something he taught us a long time ago when we were kids. You sat until you were acknowledged. And only then you were allowed to speak. Clearly, that wasn't the case any longer; I just wanted Edward to show him respect.

Either way, I offered him a bright smile that hopefully told him to ease up, because that was what I was going for.

And then I turned to my dad who was still standing there looking less pleased than usual.

"And this is Edward, my boyfriend," I said quietly.

"Not much of a boy," he grumbled with a snort.

"Edward," I said shooting my dad a glare. "This is my father Charlie Swan."

"You can call me chief," he said before offering him a hand and a hard stare. That was his way. He was always like that when meeting the boyfriends. Not that there were a lot of them, but the routine was always the same.

I watched as Edward nodded and shook his hand.

"Dad," I said softly.

He grumbled something else that I couldn't understand before he headed off to the kitchen.

Edward had explained his insecurities coming here, being a father himself. He said he never much enjoyed meeting the suitors that his daughters had chosen to bring home. I understood where he was coming from, but his daughters were still young. Kate, the oldest, just being eighteen and all. He met boyfriends when they were still in high school. So it was supposed to be different, at least I thought it was. But my father was doing a hell of a job proving me wrong. The fact that I was an adult wasn't factoring into this situation at all.

Dad drank his beer that he had fetched and then we had dinner together. Edward commented that he could easily see where Bella got her culinary talent from. A delicious roast with garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots.

"Save your compliments for when you need them," Dad grumbled, never being one for holding a heavy conversation over a meal. He was more of an eater and then chatter.

My mother and I rolled our eyes as we continued to eat.

"So," Charlie began, clearing his throat. "Bella tells me you're a father, is that right?"

I nearly rolled my eyes again, but I was able to stop myself. We had kept the conversation pretty light, sticking to what we were going to see while we were down here and my job. I was quite comfortable with keeping the conversation centered around me, but I knew we weren't going to be able to keep it that way. My dad was a cop and he was going to want all of the juicy details on Edward.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well?" he asked, as he widened his eyes and shook his head. My dad was priceless.

"I have a son and two daughters, as well as an adopted daughter," Edward explained.

"That seems like quite a lot. You had yourself a family there Edward, what happened to split a good thing like that up?" Dad asked quickly.

This was nothing I should've been surprised about, but I couldn't help but be annoyed. I knew what he was trying to do. He was attempting to shoot holes through the validity of our relationship. And I took it personally, even though I knew he was just looking out for my best interest.

"Maggie, my ex, and I, we grew apart, mainly because of the amount of traveling I had to do for my job. I'm just glad that the portion of my job that required me to be frequently away is coming to an end very soon."

Dad grunted.

"And how do your kids feel about you starting a relationship with Bella? She's quite a lot younger than you."

"They've been receptive so far, and she's actually coming with me to New York to meet the rest of them next week."

Thankfully, Mom chimed in and began telling Edward and me how they were thinking about moving to New York or somewhere near there in New England.

The rest of the visit seemed to go smoothly. Dad kept quiet, which I wasn't sure whether to be happy about or not, but either way I was grateful.

EPOV

I knew I needed some time to talk to him alone, before Bella and I made our final announcement. I wanted Charlie to know my intentions beforehand and not just think that I had knocked her up.

So on Saturday, Bella was very tired and she decided to cancel our plans for the day, opting to stay in bed for a little while. I ordered in breakfast and we ate while watching the morning news. It was something that would've been relaxing, but what I knew I had on my agenda was getting to me.

A few hours had passed and finally I decided it was time to get the ball rolling.

I called Charlie after checking to make sure Bella going to be okay for a little while. I knew she wanted to have one last dinner with them later, before our flight out tomorrow, and I was sure that was when she was going to want to tell them the news.

"Chief?" I asked into the receiver.

"Yeah?" he muttered back.

"Do you have a few minutes? I'd love to talk…alone."

"I guess," he murmured, blowing out a breath. "You know where the house is, that's where I'll be."

"Actually, I was hoping that it would be just you. Bella mentioned that your wife was going to be around today. Would you mind meeting me somewhere?" I wondered. I knew he was going to be pissed about it, but this was something I needed to do.

"Fine, Molly's on Main Street, they'll be open," he said before hanging up.

I kissed Bella goodbye and told her that I would be back soon. She was pretty much asleep so thankfully she didn't ask any questions as to where I was headed.

I arrived at Molly's a few minutes later and I was wringing my hands together as I waited for Charlie to get there.

I couldn't help but be nervous. It was something I hadn't had to do in a long time. But it was still very important to me. And there was no way I was denying that right now. I needed to do this for both of us.

I waited for a little while and eventually Bella's father rolled in. I noticed that he didn't even look at me or the car. No, when he got there he just went ahead and walked in, prompting me to scramble out of the car. Yes, I knew quite well that he was doing it on purpose, but that didn't mean that it didn't ruffle my feathers.

I swallowed down my anxieties before heading inside. I needed to keep my wits about me for what I was about to do.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Renee and Charlie?**

**How do you think Edward's chat with Charlie is going to go?**


	23. Molly's and Road Maps

**Thanks to Sunflower Fanfiction for Beta'ing this puppy for me. **

**Dedicated to MC who is always there for me, no matter what, I just wish I could do the same for her. I love ya babe and I hope this cheers you up! **

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 23**

**TPOV or EPOV**

I was forty-one, so my days of being a gun shy teenager were well behind me since I could probably wield one better than her father, but I had to admit there was certainly some anticipation there. Anxiety and nerves built, but I fought them away, because in the end I was a grown man, and Bella was an adult as well.

I was pleased with that, but finding out that her mother was only forty-four and that her father was only forty-six, definitely put me on edge again. I knew for certain that she hadn't mentioned my exact age to them. Just stating that I was older, that's all. And while I knew she wasn't embarrassed by the age difference, I also knew that she was proactively putting out fires by not revealing my age.

The week had gone well enough. I actually had fun meeting Bella's parents, believe it or not. They were great people. And while I was there I got nothing but a true sense of family from them.

Bella's mother was strikingly beautiful just as Bella was, and her father, though rough around the edges, loved his family and that was easy to see. We eventually bonded over hunting, something I used to do when I was younger. It took the edge off my job. I was just happy that I got to share a week with them. And before we left tomorrow, I needed to be certain that I would be seeing a lot more of them.

I wanted Charlie to understand where we were headed. And that we'd talked about it.

I was a father and I'd been in that position. Not knowing someone's intentions was a hard spot to be in, and I didn't want him to be concerned about Bella, though I knew he would. He seemed like the type of man to worry about his little girl no matter that she was grown and had a good head on her shoulders.

I got that, and honestly, I respected it. He was a great father and I knew I would be just the same once my children were grown.

I blew out a breath and headed through the heavy wooden door, and then down the small staircase off to the side. It looked like it was an underground bar.

After walking down the rickety steps. I let my eyes roam.

Molly's looked like a lot of the pubs in England. Even though the bar was in the heart of Texas, it reminded me of home, made me long for a pint and some good conversation, but that wasn't the kind of afternoon I was in for.

It had a scent about it. Musty or dank, I couldn't put my finger on it. And the walls were covered in Irish garb as well as band posters and beer ads. The floors were a rich coffee color that looked like they'd been there for about a hundred years.

The bar was gorgeous. A huge cherry traditional bar complete with brass footstep. It was beautiful. It was small only able to seat about twenty. But the small tables and chairs scattered about the room more than made up for it.

The folks there were most likely regulars and the vibe was warm despite the temperature. There was an old wood burning fireplace in the corner that was glinting brightly, warding off the cold that threatened to take over.

At the end of the bar sat the man I was looking for. Charlie Swan. Being as connected in the government as I was, I couldn't help but want to learn a few key pieces on him, but even though I did some digging I couldn't really find much. I wasn't sure if it was because he was cop and able to make things disappear, or if it was because he really was as good as he came off.

Never late on his taxes, paid cash for his house, owns his car. Nothing, not one thing. I was hoping for something juicy, something I could work with, but no.

Well, at least I knew that Bella's father was a good American at the very least. And even though I was from England to begin with, I loved America, that's why I did the job, I did. And again, I really respected him for being such a stand up man. He had a wife, who he managed to keep a wonderful relationship with for twenty-five years and a beautiful, intelligent daughter. You couldn't ask for much more nowadays.

I sucked in a breath and decided to quit stalling; I needed to get the ball rolling. I knew this afternoon was going to be long and grating on my nerves and I really just wanted to get it over with. Because as much as I hoped that the meeting would go well, I was sure that Charlie was going to have his reservations.

"Hi," I murmured, saddling up on the stool next to him.

He grunted again. I was starting to notice a bloody pattern there. The man was constantly grunting. If I hadn't heard him speak earlier in the week I would wonder if he had some sort of speech problem.

I sighed and took it all in stride, after all he had come out to meet with me and that was big step.

"Thanks for meeting me," I told him. I was grateful. I wanted to have this time to ourselves, and for him to take time out of his Saturday to do that was good of him. And big of him, since it was obvious that he didn't really care for me, though I hoped to change that.

"Yeah," he muttered.

The barkeep was in front of us and I ordered myself a pint, as well as another for Charlie since it looked like he'd killed his in the time it took me to walk over.

"Two please."

The barkeep nodded and began filling glasses.

I waited patiently and soon they were in front of us. I took a sip off the top of mine before opening my mouth again. The cold delicious rush was needed. Yes, I may have been used to tense situations, but a woman's father still made nervous. Especially when said woman held my heart in her hands.

"Chief, there was a reason why I asked you here today," I began, hoping he would give me more than just a grunt, but he didn't. "As a father I know what it feels like when your daughter brings home a guy and you don't know where they're headed."

"Oh, and you do?" he questioned, surprising me.

"Let's just say, I don't have the exact route down yet, but I've got the map out and we know where we want to go."

He grunted again, this one sounding annoyed.

"Chief, I just wanted you to know that I love and care about your daughter very much," I told him honestly.

"Enough to get her knocked up," he muttered, before taking a big swig of his beer.

I blew out a breath, a little shocked at his words.

"You really didn't think I would know? I watched for those same signs all while she was in high school. And finally, when she's all jazzed up about a guy, I take one look in her eyes and see that," he said pursing his lips. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Honestly, I didn't think you would know. We were planning on announcing it tonight," I said quietly, like my feeble words were going to make the situation any better. "I guess I'm glad you know everything now, though."

He snorted humorlessly.

"Listen Charlie, man to man here, I love Bella and I'm going to protect and take care of her and the baby. I've always taken care of my family."

"Edward, I know how you see Bella. She's young and pretty. You think it's your midlife crisis; you need someone to make you feel young again. I went through something similar a few years ago. But I didn't let it beat me. And I certainly didn't let Bella find out. Her mother and I worked things out and I saw Renee as the one I've always loved. But you, you dug your own grave on this one. You left your wife; you had a family for Christ sakes! And now, your off fucking with my baby girl; not going to happen," he growled.

I sat back and took his backlash until he finished because I was trying to be respectful. I didn't want to step on his toes, not while he was talking, but as soon as he was finished I reared back.

"That's a load of fucking tosh! Charlie, I'm sorry you had questioned yourself so much when you turned forty, but not me, man. I'm fine with my age, as is Bella. My marriage ended long before Bella ever entered my life, so don't you dare bloody blame it on her! I love that woman with all my heart and then some!" I bellowed through the bar room.

And when I finished I finally sat back down, not even remembering when I stood. My shaking hand reached over and grabbed my beer and I downed the rest of it one shot.

The words ran over and over in my mind. I couldn't believe what I had said to him, but I was passionate about Bella, so I guess I shouldn't have been that surprised.

"All you had to do was say that," Charlie muttered, after taking a slow swig of his brew. "But I do have one question for you,"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is tosh?"

"It means shit. Sorry, but when I get all worked up the Brit in me really comes out. My apologies," I murmured quietly.

He chuckled before finishing his beer off and folding his fingers around the now empty glass.

Charlie looked deep in thought for a moment before turning to look me dead in the eyes.

"You think you're good enough for my little girl?"

"No, but I have daughters of my own, and I know in my heart, that there is no man out there that will be good enough for them."

He nodded once, listening to words.

"And you're going to take care of her and the baby…no matter what?"

"Of course Charlie, no matter what happens, that baby and Bella will be well taken care of," I told him honestly.

He nodded again and sighed before jutting out his hand. I quickly shook it.

"Welcome to the family then," he grunted before standing and patting me on the shoulder. He began walking off towards the stairs. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

I was left a little stunned, and I needed to remember that tactic for when one of my daughters was close to getting married. Charlie certainly had interrogation skills. He was impressive.

After recounting our conversation for a moment, I decided to call it a win, since he did accept me in the end. After that, I headed back to the hotel to be with Bella. We had a few hours before dinner with her parents and I knew just how I was going to celebrate.

*T*

Bella and I had taken our time to love each other. It was sweet and sensual and just what I needed after the afternoon I'd had. She was still the sexiest thing I'd ever met and when she kissed me with so much passion, so much heat, I couldn't resist having my way with her.

After a nice long shower together we finally got ourselves ready for dinner. Bella was a little nervous, so I took the time to tell her about my talk with her father. While I wanted it to be a surprise, I also couldn't stand to see her upset. So I explained my intention of going to tell him that I saw us as long term and there wasn't anything that was going to change that.

I also mentioned that he already knew that she was pregnant; but that I was pretty sure he hadn't told her mom yet.

"Shit! I knew he was going to know the second I walked through the door!"

"It's okay baby, it's alright now that I've laid my cards out on the table."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in the most adorable way. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"Just that I love you and our little baby more than ever. I promised that I would take care of you both no matter what. And that we had a destination, but we were still looking over the map to see how to get there."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do mean by that?"

"That we know where we want to end up, but we don't know which route to take yet," I said softly, trying to calm my girl down. She was getting feisty with these pregnancy hormones.

"Edward, did you tell him we were getting married?" she whispered.

"Not in those words, no."

Now it was my turn to be confused, she looked utterly upset over my words and I couldn't figure out why.

"Edward, my father may be from Washington originally, but he's got the heart of a Texan. He believes a woman should be married and all that before she has a child. You don't know what kind of can of worms you just opened. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because that was what we talked about, remember?"

"Edward, I remember that conversation quite clearly and not once did we discuss marriage. I told you I would like to be living together before the baby came. "

"Yes, and to me that symbolizes that you'll be ready for a long term commitment, like marriage. Are you telling me that you don't want to get married?" I questioned her seriously, because that would be a deal breaker for me. I wanted to marry Bella and I had been making all the steps to do just that. I'd even gone ring shopping. Hell, I talked to her father. I couldn't live without knowing she would be mine.

"I'm not saying that Edward, not at all. It's just that we never talked about that."

"Well we are now, so tell me, can you see yourself marrying a man like me?" I asked quickly, still trying to reign in my emotions.

"I don't know," she whispered, and I felt a hollow ache begin to resonate in my chest. "I don't know if we've really known each other long enough to be certain that we'll make it or not."

I stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands. "Bella, I told you a while ago, at my age you just know some things, and you don't have time to question them. So when I tell you that I love you and I want to marry you, I'm not concerned with the amount of time we've been together. Not at all. Just the fact that I want to be with you. Always."

Her hand quickly brushed away tears that were softly falling from her eyes. "I love you too, but how do I know that we'll make it?" she wondered.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Bella we don't have any guarantees in life. It's the biggest gamble one person can make. But with this bet, I'm all in babe."

Her teary eyes looked up at me and she gave me a watery smile. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

I grinned down at my beautiful girl. There was a reason why she'd stolen my heart.

"Yes sweetheart, will you be my wife?" I asked softly. Every instinct I had in me was begging me to drop to my knee and do this properly.

But letting go of her right now, was not an option.

* * *

**Awe... **

**So what did everyone think of Charlie? **

**He got some serious flak in the last chapter, I hope you could all see where he was coming from this time around!**

What did you think of Edward and his declaration of love? 

**I was surprised at how many of you thought it was 'so old fashioned' to ask for permission to marry a woman. As dated as the gesture is, my husband did it, only 5 years ago, and I honestly have an immense respect for him today for doing that. **

**What do you think Bella will say?**

**Love you guys! See you Tuesday! **


	24. Melting Hearts & Smelling Fear

**Thanks to Sunflower for Beta'ing this!**

**And thanks to MC for always being there for me. This is for you babe! **

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I stood there grasping my chest with my free hand. Edward had just stolen my breath and my words. A simple conversation had turned into something that meant so much. And yes, in all the fairy tales, _that_ moment was always meticulously planned out. It was thought about for ages and then prepared for months before the man finally asked the love of his life to wed him.

But at this very moment, I wasn't nose deep in one of my yellowed paged book. I was standing, looking the man I loved in the eye. To be honest, in this very moment, I wasn't sure I would want anything about it to change. Seeing his sincerity and candor made my heart melt. He wanted this, bad.

Thinking back on our few short months together, he'd shared so much with me. He proved his feelings, opening up to me and including me seamlessly in his life. He was a true gentleman and loved me thoroughly. Who was I to deny us just because of the amount of time we'd been together? It wasn't like we'd met yesterday. And to say we knew each other well was an understatement.

I took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes before answering him.

And when I told him yes, he pulled me in for a fiery kiss. One that wouldn't be forgotten for some time.

"Thank fuck," he murmured against my lips.

My lips were numb and bruised when he pulled back. My dress was rumbled and I was sure my hair wasn't much better off. I needed to fix it before we left for dinner, no matter how much I wanted to call and cancel. The thought of spending some more time in bed with Edward was very appealing, but my mother had just as much right to hear the news in person as my father did, and I couldn't stand her up like that. Not after she had been there for me through so much.

I reluctantly pulled away with a permanent grin fixed on my face.

After fixing myself up Edward and I headed over to the restaurant.

Mom had insisted on it. She said that she wanted to take us out for a wonderful meal even though her cooking was fabulous. I figured this was good anyway, it meant no dishes to clean up and a bevy of live witnesses in case my father had changed his tune in the few hours that had passed since his and Edward's little meeting.

When we arrived, Edward wrapped a warm arm around me and led me inside. Mom and Dad had a private little table towards the back of the fancy Italian place. My stomach rumbled smelling the delicious garlic scented aroma wafting through the dimly lit eatery.

"Hi guys," I said bashfully, not able to make eye contact with my father. I don't know what it was, but it was weird. Him knowing that I was pregnant made me uncomfortable, like he had caught me having sex, even though I hadn't been a virgin in a long time.

"Hello baby," Mom whispered, pulling me into a hug.

Dad and Edward shook hands and all appeared to be civil unlike I had imagined. Honestly, this was the warmest I'd see my father and him since we'd been here. Their talk must've been…something.

Once we were seated with our drinks ordered, Edward squeezed my hand. I offered him a small smile and began telling my parents about the book release party coming up. I was letting them know how much press the book was already getting and how great it was to work with Emmett. I left out the part about Emmett being Edward's brother though. There was no need to put him off when he'd already been so open to me.

"Oh wow, such an exciting life with all sorts of things happening for your career," Mom commented, looking so proud.

"Yes, and there other things happening too," I said quietly, trying to get my courage together.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at me expectantly. "What other things?"

"Mom, Dad, in June, Edward and I will be welcoming our first child together." I tried to stay strong while getting the words out but I couldn't hold back the happy tears.

_Damn pregnancy hormones!_

I smiled and cried at the same time while my mother gushed over how happy she was that I was pregnant.

I sniffled and tried to clear my eyes without wrecking my makeup. I was so beyond pleased that we were going to have a baby, thinking about the time that I would be able to hold the warm little bundle in my arms was making my eyes begin to water again, but I snapped out of it.

"Oh Edward, you must be so excited to be a father again," she cooed. My mother always wanted a large family, but it just never worked out for them. I did sense her longing though and I could see her envy of Edward, four working on number five.

"Yes, more than you can imagine Renee. The excitement never fades, no matter how many you have."

Edward's words touched my heart and I sniffled again feeling my emotions take over me. He was a sweetheart through and through. And I was also glad to find out that he was looking as forward to a new baby as I was.

"We're very happy for you baby," my dad said gruffly, with a little emotion mixed in there. He was the last one I would've expected congratulations from, but I was happy to get it either way. Having him happy is much easier than having him upset and angry at the fact his little girl was knocked up.

And with that I was elated.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and we left on a great note, something I had been terribly nervous about.

My mom shed a few tears when we left, but I promised to visit soon. Edward and I had worked out Christmas yet, but I hoped I would be able to see her sometime around there.

*T*

Before I knew it, the next morning was on us and we were boarding an airplane for Connecticut. Maggie and the kids lived in Southern Connecticut, almost on the New York line. I was excited to see the house and meet everyone, but once again my nerves were bubbling up inside of me.

No matter how many time Edward had reassured me that Maggie was going to love me, I just couldn't picture it going that well in my head.

Why would any woman get rid of Edward?

Not to mention, when has ever a meeting with an ex and your new girlfriend gone 'well'?

And not only that, but judging by the way Kate took the news, I could only imagine what Bri and Tanner were going to be like. Emma was an easy sell. She was young, and the dolly I had stowed away was perfect. I knew she'd love it. But the rest weren't so simple. You couldn't just hand them a toy and expect them to love you.

Nothing was ever overly easy when it came to merging families, and now that we were expecting, I imagined so much animosity coming from the older kids. They would be angry at their father for dating me and hold a grudge against our child for just being a product of him and me.

I was afraid that would hate me for feeling like I was taking away their father.

I couldn't help but wonder how this visit could possibly go as well as the one we just had with my parents had.

It wasn't the pessimist in me; it was just the reality of the situation. Edward had a lot of baggage, none of which I faulted him for, but either way it was still there. Things that existed in his life long before I did. And there was just no changing that.

I took a deep breath and rested my head on Edward's shoulder as the plane propelled us across the sky.

For most of the flight he slept and I was wide awake, thanks to my nerves. But occasionally he would wake and we would talk about nothing important. It was a wonderful distraction from all that was going on in my mind.

Finally we touched down.

"We're heading to Maggie's and then we'll go to our hotel, okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded, knowing he wanted to see Emma before she went down for her nap. Edward hadn't seen her in a few weeks and I could easily see the withdrawal on his face. The poor guy loved his family so dearly; I couldn't just make him waiting longer. That wasn't fair.

"Great, I'm so excited for you two to meet. You're just gonna love her," he said proudly. Edward took so much pride in his family and the fact that he was allowing me to meet them, meant so much to me.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to hold off the crying yet again.

"Oh baby, you're welcome," he said softly, hugging me to his side.

"Where's Kate meeting us?" I asked, once we were in his car that was waiting for us.

"At home. It's the safest," he told me quietly. It was times like these, when Edward was really in fully daddy mode, that his job took me by surprise.

Again I offered him a subtle nod before cranking up the music and locking my fingers with his. It was all I could do to calm myself and I was going to take full advantage of it.

We drove through a quiet, well-manicured neighborhood in Danbury, before turning into a driveway. The house looked completely normal. I mean we're talking a white fence that encompassed the front yard. And then a normal looking cape-style house that was a light blue with white shutters. The lawn was mostly covered in snow but where the grass peeked out I could see it was a stunning green. And the front porch was decked out in Christmas decorations.

It was the epitome of the average American home.

Complete with a Snoopy mailbox.

I was so shocked by the normality of the place that I couldn't really think. I just took a deep breath when Edward put the car in park.

With Edward working for the government and being…well…well-off I sort of assumed he would either have something far more modern or something a little bit more luxurious, but this…this house was a beautiful change from my imagination. It was warm and homey, it wasn't at all intimidating like I had thought it was going to be.,

Even with the temporary relief didn't last long, I took a breath and knew what I was about to do. And who I was going to have to face.

And when he came around to open my door I gave him a weary smile. I wanted to meet his family, more than anything. But I was afraid of the backlash that awaited us.

We walked hand in hand to the front stoop. Edward's arm would around my middle as he kept me close as he knocked with his free hand.

Not even a moment later a beautiful blond came to the door looking frantic. She smiled warmly at us as she opened the door and hollered for the kids. Then she turned back to us.

"Ed, come on in. Oh and you must be Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you," she said as her warm brown eyes lit up.

I took her in immediately, devouring her features. I wanted to know all about her. After all she was a part of Edward's past. It was easy to see the appeal. She was beautiful. Probably around five foot five with shoulder length blonde hair. Paired with her brown eyes, she looked gorgeous. Her small frame carried her large breasts and curvy hips well.

I had to admit, I was quite jealous. The woman had at least ten years on me and she was stunning.

"Hi Maggie, it's good to meet you too," I said extending a hand. Instead of shaking it, she pulled me inside and into a hug right there by the door.

When we pulled back I smiled at her the best I could. It was certainly a strange situation. My boyfri- I mean, fiancé's ex was welcoming and sweet. I just never expected that sort of treatment from her of all people.

The home was comfy and very clean. The wooden cabinets and white tile floor of the kitchen felt homey. It was refreshing honestly. I thought I was going to be overwhelmed by the grandeur of the house and all of its belongings.

"Mom," I heard a young man's voice say from another room as we began stripping off our coats and boots.

"In the kitchen Tanner, did you hear Bri on your way down?" Maggie shouted.

I smiled as I watched her. She was definitely a mom, through and through.

"Yep, she's coming. Emma's with her," he mumbled before rounding the corner and finally appearing in front of us.

Maggie glanced back at her son proudly. He of course went right over to his dad. "Hey Pops!"

His messy red hair reminded me of Edwards and those eyes, shit, he must kill the girls at school with those.

Edward smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey Tan, how are you doing?"

Tanner glanced over at me before smiling up at his dad. "Not as good as you," he said with a smirk.

Edward grinned and rolled his eyes. "Son, this is Bella," he told him formerly. "And Bella this is my son, Tanner James."

"Hi, my father told me a lot about you," the young man said, offering me a hand to shake.

"Oh boy, I hope he hasn't said anything bad," I commented, as I shook his hand.

"Nope, all good, though he left out just how beautiful you were," he said, locking eyes with his father and shaking his head. "Damn, she's really something."

Then he turned to me and offered me a brilliant smile before winking. It had to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. And I'm quite positive Edward caught my smile back to him.

"Alright, that's enough, Romeo," Edward said, wrapping a protective arm around me.

"Yes, why don't we have a seat," Maggie added, gesturing to the table.

We all pulled out chairs at the aged wooden table. It was worn and beautiful. I could just imagine all the dinners that had been shared there.

"Has Katie gotten in yet?" Edward asked.

"No, she's due tonight. She said she wanted to make sure the meetings were over," Maggie said, pursing her lips. "Teenagers, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when Emma gets there."

I giggled lightly before my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

I listened carefully as those footsteps got closer and closer.

I quickly prepared myself for the girls, but there wasn't anything that could prepare me for when I saw Emma's bright shining face.

"Daddy," the little girl squealed, and wiggled in the arms of another woman. I could tell this one had to be Bri. She was stunning, just like all the rest.

I finished appraising her and finally looked her face just as her eyes locked on mine, and I unconsciously gulped.

Something told me she could smell fear.

* * *

**Alright, here we go! **

**Who thought Bella was going to say yes?**

**Glad?**

**What did you think of Charlie softening up some?**

**What did you think of Edward's crew so far?**

**See you Thursday! **


	25. Family Time

**Thank you Sunflower for Beta'ing this for me! **

* * *

**Traveler 25**

**EPOV**

Brianna stood there gaping at the sight of Bella for a moment before Emma snapped her out of her daze. I wondered if I was about to experience round two of my girls' backlash. I knew Tanner's more than warm welcome wasn't to be expected from Bri, but I just hoped it wasn't going to end in a shouting match much like Kate's had. Besides that, I was truly praying that the girls would be able to get along with my future wife, the woman I loved.

She was perched in my lap, where she climbed up into after scurrying from Bri's arms and skipping across the tile floor. I had my hands out and she was playing with my fingers. She loved to compare our hands and look at my watch. But as soon as she noticed Bri still standing there, she made it known that she needed to move.

"Bri! Come over here'a," my beautiful little ray of happiness shouted across the kitchen. She was good at capturing your attention, not that she really needed it though. She had a mop of bright blond hair with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that could melt any frozen heart out there.

"Emma, sweetie, this is Daddy's friend, remember, the one we talked about?" I asked. She was so smart and I knew it was a lot for her to understand, but I was more than sure that she could handle it.

Emma nodded and smiled sweetly. "Bwella, right?" she asked after a moment, cocking her head to the side and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, sweetie," I answered with a chuckle. She was always surprising me.

One look at Bella and I could see the start of tears forming in her eyes. She was an emotional creature nowadays, but that was to be expected with all that she was going through. She was trooper.

My breath hitched as Emma squirmed and wiggled, breaking free of my careful hold on her waist as she moved, climbing over, and onto Bella's lap.

"Hi d'ere," she said warmly to Bella.

"Hello there," Bella replied back, with wide eyes. She was truly surprised that Emma had ended up in her lap, their faces mere inches apart.

Emma's tiny hand reached out and she touched Bella's face, something Emma had done since she was born. I watch nervously as Emma's thumb brush over Bella's cheek,,, and I saw the familiar, deep, studious gaze that lit up her eyes as she sat there assessing my new girlfriend. I knew there was nothing to truly fear. Emma was a kind little girl. She would love Bella, especially once she knew that Bella liked books almost as much as she did.

"Bri, come 'mere," Emma ordered. She was a demanding little thing, but I knew she meant well. She just wanted Brianna to come over and meet Bella. That was her goal and it was clear.

"Say please," Bri chided. She was ever mindful of the polite words when there was company over.

"Pwease Bri," Emma corrected.

And Bri slowly, almost cautiously, made her way over to Bella and I.

Emma captured Bella's attention again by gently squeezing her cheek, something I used to do a lot to her before the little bugger started doing it back.

"Bri, meet Bwella. She's a nice girl," Emma said solemnly.

I just stared at her in bewilderment. This child amazed me every day. Her actions, her words and her ability to make connections were what surprised me the most. She was like a full grown woman stuck inside the body of a two-year old.

"It's nice to meet you," Bri said, finally sticking out a hand to shake.

I took a deep breath looking at my daughters. Bri looked like her mom, blond hair and blue eyes.

"She's Daddy's friend," Emma offered to Bri, as though it was a piece of information that Brianna wasn't aware of.

I smiled at Emma's words while Bri seemed to be digesting it. It wasn't as if I had hid her age, both her and Maggie knew Bella was just twenty-four.

"It's great to meet you to," Bella said warmly, shaking Bri's hand. Having Bella meet my family was surreal, something that before a few weeks ago, I honestly never imagined. But now, this woman that had invaded my brain and life was completely and utterly attaching herself to me, and my life, in so many ways.

She knew my ins and outs. She knew my bads and goods. She was moving into my life with no problem.

"It was just a thought, and I'll have to see if Katie's up for it, but I was thinking of taking all of us out for a girls spa day, if you're interested Bella?" Maggie asked from across the table.

I was a little shocked, but I thought it was very nice of Mags to be extending the olive branch to my Bella. And I was sure it would be quite the bonding time for all of them together. Though, I wanted to be sure Bella would be comfortable with something like that. It would be, after all, three Cullen women and my ex-wife all in one room together. It might be a little much for her.

"I think that would be wonderful. What do you think Emma? Would you like to get your nails painted?" Bella asked softly, to the little girl still on her lap.

"Sounds good to me," she said clearly, with a big smile on her face. "Momma loves do toes and fingies."

Everyone smiled at Emma's words. And I took a moment to grab hold of Bella's hand, silently squeezing it, making sure she knew she had my support and affection.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked after a few moments.

Maggie raised her focus from Emma to me. "Oh he's just gone to the office, he should be back soon. You know how some men are, they can just never pull themselves away from work."

I took her comment, and smiled. I knew she didn't truly mean anything by it, she was just giving me a hard time.

*T*

The week passed by relatively quickly. Katie arrived and definitely helped her tentative sister change her mood towards Bella. Now that Katie and Bella were on good terms that meant that Katie was promoting the good features of Bella. Yes, it was still childish, but I much preferred this version of her as opposed to her spreading slander about my future wife.

While they were off getting their hair and nails done I took Tanner to a soccer game or football as I called it. Tan still got a kick out of that. It was indoor even though we both would've rather seen an outdoor one, but either way, it was some great time to spend together.

It wasn't often that I got to spend time with him outside the house, but today I made an exception since I knew with all of things Bella and I had coming up in the next few weeks that I wouldn't be able to see him much before Christmas. I wanted some fun father-son bonding time.

Bruce, my muscle of the day, was right out in the parking lot anyway and he had a track on me. So we were safe, for the most part.

"Hey Dad, what's up with you and Bella?" Tan asked once we were seated in the bleachers.

He bit into his hot dog while I tried to gather my thoughts. He was my son, and while I wanted to wait to tell the whole family together I couldn't see lying to him or even leading him wrong right now. There was just no point to it.

"She's a keeper."

"Yeah, but what's going on there. I can see there is something you're hiding. You had the same look that Bri had when she found out she was preggo."

Christ I hated when he said it like that. Like being pregnant was a joke or something casual. There was nothing casual about creating another life. Not at all and I needed to make sure that he knew that fact well.

"It's pregnant, and I'm not hiding anything. I've asked Bella to marry me."

"Really?" he asked in surprise, almost dropping the rest of his uneaten hot dog.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" I wondered.

"No, not at all," he said as his forehead began to crease. "I'm just…I don't know…I guess I'm surprised because it's so soon. Didn't you say that you just meet her in September? That doesn't seem like an awful long time for two people to date," my son said pensively.

I had to hand it to him; he had one hell of intuition there. And he knew damn well that three months was a drop in the bucket when it came to dating. Sure, he didn't know our whole story, especially not the fact that I was away a good part of the time we'd been together, or the fact that we didn't even know each other's names the first time we'd slept together. But either way, he was right.

"Wait a second; are you two getting married because you have to?" Tanner asked, turning to me, giving me the sternest look he could muster with a dollop of ketchup on his upper lip.

I sighed. "Son, you of all people should know that no one _has_ to get married anymore. Remember your sister Bri?" I asked. He laughed lightly before narrowing his eyes at me again. So I gulped and nodded. He was the best person to break the news on anyway. "Yes, we're expecting a child together, though; we didn't decide to get married because of it. I love her and she loves me. That's why."

Tanner cracked up laughing. "Bullshit, you couldn't keep it in your pants and you knocked the chick up. Shit dad, what's the matter with you? After all those talks about being careful…you go and do this. Oh man, Bri is going to love this."

I didn't find the humor in the situation the way that he did. There was certainly nothing knee slapping about the fact that I was going to be a father. Yes, while I was excited and very much happy, I didn't find it funny.

"Tan, can you take it down a notch? And no, for the last time, we are not getting married because we're having a baby. We're getting married because I can't imagine being away from Bella. Yes, I'll admit, I made a mistake, I wasn't careful, but I'm old enough, and wise enough, to take on the responsibility of another baby. You and your sisters are not."

My words were firm, and the bit of back talk I got from him wasn't completely unexpected. Not at all in fact. I knew he was going to be like this after how strict I had been when he was younger.

"So wait, one last question," he said while the players filed on to the field. "Does this mean that you and your new family are going to live out in Cali? Because if you have a wife and a baby, there's no way you'll be able to come and see us every week like you have been. I mean look at Mom and Kev, they don't ever go out west anymore and before they got married she used to bring us out there all the time."

I swallowed at his words. My son was brilliant, and it was obvious that he'd given this some thought. Some might consider his words selfish or jealous because he wasn't thinking of the baby, but I knew Tanner, and he was anything but those things.

"We're considering all of our options at the moment. Don't worry though; I would never miss out on seeing you guys."

The whistle blew and the men scrambled for the ball, beating the hell out of each other as they went.

"Maybe you guys can move out here, closer to us," he suggested through his last bite.

I sighed and held onto that suggestion. It would be something I would love to consider, but I wasn't sure if I could make that work with my job, let alone how Bella's life would fit out here. It just seemed like such an impossibility, no matter how perfect the idea was.

Thankfully Tanner put his attention on the game shortly after that, and I was relieved to leave that conversation behind us.

*T*

That day when I arrived back at the hotel, Bella was waiting for me. She looked tired, but beautiful. She looked like she had a luxuriating afternoon, her hair was shining, her nails were painted and she looked gorgeous.

I offered her a large smile and closed the distance between us.

I wanted her close, especially after being away from her all day.

"Hey Baby," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my lips against hers.

She whispered her welcome right back to me as she hummed; enjoying the slow, soft kiss.

"Did'ya have a good day?" I asked, when we pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, those girls of yours are wonderful," she told me.

It was good hearing that this beautiful woman I loved could get along with the other women in my life that I very much adored and cared about.

* * *

**So we've seen a little glimpse of Edward's family. **

**Who likes Maggie?**

**Emma? Isn't she just adorable?**

**And Bri's not so bad, right?**

**How about Tanner and his questioning? He really made Edward think there, huh?**


	26. Telling the Family

**A big thank you to Sunflower for beta'ing this for me. **

**Here you are doll! This is for you MC!**

* * *

**Traveler 26**

**BPOV**

I was so nervous I felt like I was going to puke, that coupled with the regular nausea that I had was not a good combination for me. Praying to the porcelain gods wasn't something I wanted to do today.

I straightened the knee length green dress that I had chosen for this evening and fluffed my hair a little. I tried to appear a little older because, I guess, deep down I wanted the lot of them to retain an older image of me in the wake of the news.

I was being negative about it all and I guess that had something to do with the way Kate had first reacted. And I was really worried; afraid that the friendships I'd formed over the past week would suddenly disintegrate. I really didn't want that to happen. Maggie was a sweet woman and a good mother. She was able to take a step back from Edward and was a true friend to both of us. Emma was a doll and I hoped to see more of her in the future. Tanner and Bri were great kids; it was awesome seeing Edward in them and it was so prevalent, too.

Edward had said that Tanner knew about the baby and that kept me on edge more than anything.

I was sort of afraid he would spill the beans to Maggie and the rest before we could get a chance to tell them first. I felt as though if we were at least there to defend our side of things to them, they might be able to accept the news a little easier.

"Baby, are you almost ready?" I heard Edward call through the door.

"Yep, coming."

We headed back over to Maggie's where we were going to have a nice sit down meal before Edward and I flew home tomorrow. At least that's what everyone there thought.

Edward's hand captured mine as he navigated us down the busy streets and his thumb continued to rub over the back of my hand. His sweet comforting words were helping, but I couldn't really help my nerves. There was just no making them go away. Not until we had told them.

He parked and leaned over the console giving me a sweet, gentle kiss.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

"I really hope so," I replied, not feeling anywhere as optimistic as he was.

"Bella, Emma will be thrilled she's going to be getting a sibling. And the rest, well if they don't like it, they'll just have to learn to, since there is nothing they can do about it."

I nodded at his reasoning and took his hand as he led us in the house.

Maggie welcomed us inside with a huge smile and warm hugs. The kids were already downstairs, everyone a little dressier than normal, including Emma, who was donning a gorgeous dress and seemed to have figured out that if you twirl, the edges will lift. She was giggling and spinning all over the kitchen. And I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"She's adorable," I commented softly.

"Yep, she's pretty awesome," Bri said from behind, surprising me. I spun around, giving her a smile.

"I don't like what happened, you know, leading up to her. Those moments certainly weren't my proudest, but I'm really happy that she's here. She's made for some wonderful family time," she told me candidly.

"Bri, I think it's great that you look at it that way. Without the right outlook you could really resent her and I'm so glad that's not the case."

She shook her head. "I could never resent Emma. She's perfect and I've come to see the point of life even though I'm not her mother anymore, she still manages to show me that every day."

I smiled, trying to hold back the tears that were brimming in my eyes as I pulled her into a hug. She really had grown from her mistake two years ago. That was something that not a lot of kids could say.

Kate was pleasant and she sat on the floor playing with Emma while the rest of us brought the food out to the dining room table. Maggie told us that Bri and Tanner made most of the feast, making Tanner grin wide and take a bow.

"You know me, I'm an up and coming Emeril," he said, as he strutted out the kitchen to get more food.

They really had outdone themselves.

And eventually it was time to sit down and eat, something I really wasn't looking forward to no matter how good the food smelled. I just couldn't eat when my stomach was in knots.

I took very little and pushed most of it around before sipping on my water.

"Not feeling well?" Edward asked in my ear.

I just shrugged, giving him a forced smile.

He grabbed my hand underneath the table and gave it a quick squeeze, before clearing his throat.

"So guys, Bella and I have something to tell you," he began softly and I almost stopped him, thinking it was too soon and it was going to wreck the beautiful meal we just sat down to.

I watched as everyone's eyes focused in on Edward, even Emma who was making a castle out of her potatoes stopped and looked. My heart started beating faster and faster and my throat got tight.

"We're really excited to tell you that we're expecting a baby at the beginning of June."

His words were quick, and though they were thought out, I didn't miss the sound of a fork dropping, and one scan of my eyes told me it was Bri. She was in shock. There was no anger present yet, though I wasn't sure we'd be able to totally escape it.

A throat cleared. "You're what?" Kate asked.

Now, _that_ I expected. She sounded like she was in disbelief and unfortunately for her, there was no changing the situation and she was just going to have to accept the fact that I was really pregnant.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly, I wasn't ashamed of it, but I certainly didn't want to have to give Maggie something to explain to Emma later.

"Dad, seriously?" Bri asked, but instead of sounding upset, I found her grinning like a fool.

"Yes," he told her, looking beyond proud, you could see where Tanner got his pride from. They were one in the same.

One cautious look at Maggie showed me that she too was happy. "That's wonderful you two."

She leaned over to Emma. "Did you hear that baby, you're going to have a little sister or brother?"

"W'eally?" Emma asked, with her bright eyes wide. Everyone at the table giggled at her enthusiasm, well everyone except for Kate. She still looked, well, she looked pissed. But I wasn't dwelling on that. I figured if I was able to get her to warm up to me before, I could again.

I was just relieved that everyone else was taking it so well.

"And I forgot to mention that I finally convinced this delightful woman to marry me," Edward added.

"When?" Bri asked, looking like she was already planning the whole thing in her head. I was a little taken aback by her acceptance, but still pleased to see it.

"Yes, let us know and we'll be more than happy to help you with anything," Maggie offered looking beyond genuine. I did think it was going to be awkward at first, you know, with her being the ex and all, but really, she's been nothing but kind and sweet to me. I appreciate her presence more and more because I can clearly see what a wonderful mom she is, and how gracious she can be.

"Well," Edward said eyeing me. "We have yet to nail that down, but soon, I hope."

I nodded, because it felt right. And soon worked for me. I loved Edward, no matter how soon it was, I didn't feel like anything that happened since I'd met him was a mistake.

The rest of dinner continued with questions about the baby and the wedding. By the end of it we'd determined that both Bri and Emma would be in the wedding in some capacity as well as Maggie wanting to help with the flowers and the centerpieces.

I was actually really excited to see it all come together. And we were harassed to set a date, which I hoped we would be able to do once we got home.

Edward and I stayed quite late into the evening, long after the food was cold and the plates were put in the dishwasher. We all talked about life and what was happening. It was a wonderful time. And even though Katie was originally upset and didn't seem to have much to say about our news, she didn't make a huge fuss either. Though, I had to admit, I wasn't sure sitting and stewing on something was going to produce a positive result, but I hoped it would.

When we did head back to our hotel that night, Edward and I made love. Not because we needed to be connected, not because we missed each other, but I think for the sake of just needing each other. I know that's how it was for me at least. Hearing him tell his loved ones about our child, about us wanting to get married, it was enough to make me ravenous. I don't know what hit me, but it was incredible and he seemed to feed off of it. His careful roughness, his calculated deep thrusts. Everything was enough to have me screaming.

And even though the sex was amazing, my favorite part was when he pulled me close and wrapped an arm around me. Feeling his heartbeat thudding and the rise and fall of his chest, was what helped me drift off that night.

*T*

On the plane ride home I looked over Emmett's schedule. While his party wasn't until Friday, he had a week full of interviews, signings and PR to do until then. And he wanted me there with him for some of it. I was glancing over it to see if I could make it to anything, but it wasn't looking good. I had a few doctors' appointments and I had meetings of my own I had to attend. It worked out that I would be able to make it to one signing and an interview with the LA Times. I typed out an e-mail that I would hit send when we landed and began to relax.

My meetings with Maria this next week were to discuss my new projects. She told me that authors were raving about my work and just how much they were vying to get ahold of me. I was a little shocked by their general response, but Maria told me that it would be worth it, paycheck wise, at least.

The plane landed and Edward drove us home, well to his house. We were still working on the 'home' aspect. Though he had asked me to move in, officially.

"Bella, I think it's a good idea, and you know it'll make things easier," he argued. He was a persuasive fucker and I loved him for it. But with my hormones I wasn't sure he was going to love living with me too much longer.

"You'll end up hating it," I said flatly.

"I don't know how you can say that after we just spent two weeks living together."

"Because…" I said lamely.

"Bella, just do it, move in. I promise you'll be happy."

"Okay," I sighed softly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He grinned this big toothy smile and he looked every bit the little boy who I saw pictures of on our trip. It was sweet and tender, making it so much easier to accept just who he was and what he did. Then he crossed the floor, pulling me into his arms and kissing me soundly, effectively making my knees weak.

It was going to be one hell of six months, but every moment was worth the adventure with him by my side.

These next months were going to be one crazy ride, but every moment was worth the adventure with him by my side.

* * *

**What did'ya think?**


	27. Book Release Party!

**Hello all! Thank for your patience**** while I am finishing writing this little ditty, I've really appreciated it! **

**Thank you to Fran for beta'ing for me. **

**MC, baby, this is for you! **

* * *

**The Traveler Chapter 27**

I was wearing a black, form fitting dress, because let's face it, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to pull off a look like this. I was nearly three months pregnant and I knew it wouldn't be long before my little pouch became a full-blown belly, and I wanted to take advantage of my body while I still had it.

Don't get me wrong though, I was looking forward to seeing my child grow inside me. I always found that fascinating, when a woman's body changed and conformed to the little one inside her. But at the moment, knowing that there would be photos in magazines and newspapers, as well as press releases for the book, I was more than happy that I could still squeeze into a tiny dress and look decent.

I turned to the side to see just how the entire outfit looked together and to be honest, I was quite pleased. I still looked slim and the heels certainly helped, though I knew I would probably be paying for them tomorrow, I was sure it would be worth it in the long run. I would, at least, be able to look back on these photos fondly.

After I fixed my hair and was just finishing up my makeup, Edward came sauntering into the bathroom. We were at his house, where we had been since we'd arrived home from meeting our families. I hadn't even been back to my apartment to check on it. And it was looking more and more like I wasn't going to be living there, though we haven't yet sat down and worked out any details. But Edward was adamant that he wanted me with him wherever he went, as much as it was possible.

To me, that meant so much. And while we were already agreed to get married, it was comforting knowing he wanted me close by and loved to have me sharing his bed and house.

I knew in a few weeks that he would be going out on his final mission; that was something that he talked to me about when we got home. To be honest, that was something that had been weighing on my mind since he explained it to me. And while I was worrying, pretty much non-stop, I also knew that there was no way that he had been in his career for fifteen years if he wasn't capable of taking care of business.

"You look stunning," he murmured, drawing me away from my thoughts, a distraction that was much needed.

His hands gripping my hips in a way that sent a shiver down my spine.

I hummed thinking about what he could do and what I needed done, if you know what I mean.

"Thank you," I said softly, ducking my head a little. I wasn't completely comfortable with compliments, and he always made me feel like his eyes were going to burn into me when he said things like that.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" he whispered, brushing back some of my hair, so he had access to my neck. That bastard dropped warm, sensual kisses up my neck, just beneath my ear making me forget about any kind of book release party and begin to imagine us in a warm bed together.

I whined feeling the need to drag him to said bed. My thighs were damp and I wanted him, _bad_.

"You know I'll take care of you later," he told me with a smirk.

I was a little flustered, but rolled with it since I knew he would take care of me later. I've learned that maybe waiting isn't the worst thing in the world, besides; it'll give me something to look forward to later.

"The car is here," he whispered, making my mind focus back on the party. I had a job to do and I needed to be on top of my game. While Emmett didn't really need my help to sell the book to the executives, I did need to do my part, I needed to watch out for my future as well.

And though Maria rattled on and on about the demand for me, I hadn't seen one single meet and greet result from it, which was more than a little discouraging. But I was still holding out hope.

Emmett did assure me though that we were going to be working on future endeavors together, though and that was a little helpful.

Edward had ordered a car for us, he felt we needed to be able to be comfortable and enjoy ourselves this evening and that meant having a driver; it would be late when we returned home and he wanted to feel safe. I was fine with it, honestly, because it also meant that he could have a few drinks and not have to worry.

When we stepped outside I was greeted with the sight of a large, shiny, black limo. To say I was shocked was an understatement. When he said he was ordering a car, I assumed it was just a town car, you know, an airport car, but this, this was something else entirely.

Inside I smoothed my hand over the cool leather and shivered, the temps were dropping this evening and I was getting cold.

My mind began to spiral thinking about what I had to do tonight, so I decided to try to not think about it at all right now and just enjoy the ride.

"We need to talk about Christmas," I whispered, worried. I'm nervous and I really can't help it. While I was able to keep my shit together meeting his family, this was something way worse. I was going to have to stand and pose in front of a ton of photographers all by myself and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

Edward couldn't risk having his picture out there so he wouldn't be able to escort me down the red carpet that they were laying out for Emmett and his team; so I was flying solo. Though I was texting him like a mad woman, hoping that he and Rose were going to arrive semi-close to when I was getting there. Then I wouldn't have to be the lone ranger.

Edward chuckled and sat back further in the soft leather seat.

"What about Christmas, baby?" he wondered.

"Well you've got your family back in Connecticut and I assume you're normally there on Christmas morning, right?" I asked.

He raised a concerned brow, but nodded anyway.

"And I'm usually with my parents. I can't see taking you away from your kids, but I don't really want to be without you on our first Christmas together like that," I told him seriously.

This conversation was doing the trick. I was able to put my phone aside and concentrate on him, instead of the nerves that had been rocketing through my body.

"Hm, well, we'll have to figure that out, won't we," he murmured.

"That's what I thought we were doing," I said.

"Oh, well okay. This needs to be decided right this second?" he wondered.

"Just humor me, okay?"

"Fine then, you're right, I'd rather not spend the day away from my kids, but I can't be in Texas and Connecticut at the same time, so tell me, what would you like me to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I've never spent Christmas away from my parents before, but I'm sure they would understand that you need to be with your family."

"Your father is just going to love that," he muttered after a moment. "First I knock you up, then I take you away from spending the holidays with him."

"Don't worry about Dad, he'll understand. I honestly think that he'll respect you more for wanting to be with your kids."

Edward nodded, but didn't say anything.

"And I was thinking…" I began. "What if I headed down to Texas, after you leave on the second?"

That's right, Edward was leaving the country on the second, just a day after New Year's and he would be gone for about a week or a little more. I currently didn't have any plans in the way of work, so that would be a great little getaway for me. I would be able to keep my mind off of worrying about him and I would be able to spend some time with my parents.

"That would work, but do you think your folks would be upset about me not accompanying you?" he wondered.

"I don't think so; I'll just let them know that you're tied up with work."

He agreed, and by the time I set plans to get plane tickets in my phone, Emmett had texted me back, telling me he had just arrived. I looked at my watch and respoinded, letting him know I would be there in just a few minutes.

I squeezed Edward's hand and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss before the car slowed and then stopped. He made sure his face wasn't exposed before I opened the door and slid out. The flashbulbs weren't instant, thank goodness, that would've set me on edge. No, the press that was waiting for me was polite and asked good questions about the book, before requesting me to pose for a few pictures. I was able to make it down the line and inside in no time.

Once there I located Emmett and gave him a big hug, whispering in his ear that we had plenty to talk about.

He nodded in agreement. "I know we do, I just hope we find time to discuss it."

That was something I was worried about too. Edward and I couldn't invite him over to the house. Katie was back home for a few days, I guess she got sick of Kevin and Maggie again and she flew home to wallow in her apartment. So that meant that sneaking Emmett in wouldn't work. And nowhere else was really safe.

We would have to wait on a dull reunion, but I suspect that just seeing each other helped with the lapse of time away.

Edward waited for me by our table, mingling with guests and chatting politely. One man in particular, I saw him really getting involved with, but I tried not to worry. He assured me that if anything came up, he would let me know and signal to me that it was time to leave.

I sipped water and chatted up the book enthusiastically to all the interested people. By the end of the night I was exhausted, but quite sure I had done the job.

"You did great out there," Edward said softly in my ear.

He would know too, because every time I looked back I saw his eyes glued to me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

After finding Emmett and giving him a hug goodbye, we headed towards the car. As Edward had promised, it was right out front, for which I was glad, because honestly I was beyond tired. And just the thought of having to walk far made me irritated.

He held the door while I climbed in, and the driver confirmed that we were headed home before rolling up the privacy screen. Edward settled in and we were ready for our hour long drive home.

"Baby, why are you so far away?" he murmured, his deep, smooth voice flowing over me like chocolate on ice cream.

I wanted to bathe in his voice.

"Hm, I'm not far away," I told him, really though, I wasn't, I was just sitting on the back seat, and he was on the bench along the left side of the car.

His eyes burned into me and I could tell he believed otherwise, so I quickly mustered the energy to join him back there.

"That's better," he grunted once I was tucked into his side.

The car drove along the worn roads and through the stop and go traffic of Los Angeles, I knew even at this hour it was going to take some time to get home.

Edward's arm tightened around me before he looked down into my eyes. "Did I mention to you how sexy you look tonight?" he asked, again that voice of his, especially after a few glasses of whiskey, seemed to get inherently deeper, smoother.

I nodded.

"Oh, well, did I tell you how fucking good you smell?" he asked, as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

I hated that man, because it didn't matter if I was perfectly content on the couch or fast asleep, that little move really did the trick. I was suddenly wide awake and nearly panting.

My eyes, hooded in lust, glanced up at the wild smirk on his face. I wanted more, but we were in the car and I knew I would have to wait a while before I got what I craved.

His hand came to rest on my thigh, edging up the hem of my dress slightly and my breath caught in my throat.

"Edward," I whined.

I didn't want to wait until we got home, I needed him now. I was desperate, yearning with a need that I couldn't help myself from.

"It's later, baby," he whispered as his fingers smoothed along my flesh making me shiver.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed, before leaning in and pressing his pouty lips to mine. I was engulfed in his sweet scent and taste. That musky smell of man, mixed with the spicy whiskey he had been consuming, combined with his cologne made for a very delicious aroma and I wanted more.

I licked his bottom, seeking entrance, wanting to take what I craved so dearly.

He gave me what I wanted.

His tongue swirled and dueled with mine, while his fingers slipped beneath the frilly edge of my panties. I sighed, feeling relieved that I was finally getting my present.

His gloriously long fingers sunk into me unceremoniously and made me cry out, loving the feeling of being filled.

_Shit, that felt good._ I thought to myself and he hadn't even done anything yet.

_Horny little you know what…_

"Fuck, you're wet," he growled in my ear. Edward was always a little bit more ambitious when he'd had a few drinks and tonight was no different.

His long fingers slid in and out, sloshing with the sound of my wetness, making me feel like a dirty little secret on the backseat of a rented car.

I tried to push him away, finally thinking better of what we were doing.

"Come on baby, no one will see, I promise," he whispered huskily, sliding his warm hand back up my thighs.

My skin prickled with goose bumps and my heart raced.

But I stood firm, shaking my head. I really didn't think fucking back there was a good idea, no matter how hot it would be.

"I bet I can make you," he challenged.

At that I nearly chuckled. But no matter how much I wanted to laugh, it didn't change the fact that his words affected me.

"No way," I whispered, confidently.

He raised an eyebrow in challenge and kissed my neck, before sliding his tongue in time with his finger. Just as his tongue reached the shell of my ear, his fingers grazed the outside of my panties and it felt amazing.

I tried to pretend as if he wasn't affecting me though.

But he redoubled his efforts and before long, those fingers of his were back to pumping in and out of me, while I was softly moaning his name in pleasure.

"Yeah? Are you sure you still don't want this?" he asked as I got close, his fingers beginning to retreat from my sopping pussy.

I glared at him before reaching for his belt, undoing that and his pants in seconds. His cock sprang free and I didn't even bother to comment on the fact that he had foregone any kind of underwear for the evening. No, I merely ripped off my panties and bunched up my dress as high as I could get it before straddling the man and sinking down on his hard shaft.

He groaned as he continued to fill me. His voice reverberated through me, making our connection all that much more pleasing.

With a shaky breath, I kicked off my heels and planted my feet firmly on the cool leather seat, before gripping the lapels of his suit jacket. Once I had a good hold, I began moving myself quickly up and down his solid dick, both of us wanting to feel that pleasure.

His hands took hold of my waist helping me in the journey to get the completion; they grabbed and balled the material of my dress, making me feel wanted and sexy.

"Fuck baby," he muttered as he pulled me down so he could kiss me. His finger slipped through my locks, before twisting in them and holding me close to him.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips, trying to keep myself from crying out once I got close.

"You better fucking believe baby," he growled, as he began to hammer into me.

We both moaned and then sagged against each other as our hearts pounded rapidly in our chests.

He pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead, as he wrapped his hands around my tired body.

"We've got to do that again," he murmured with a chuckle, making my head bounce.

I nodded, feeling a blush heat my cheeks.

We cleaned ourselves up and tossed the evidence before curling up with each other.

I don't know if it was the general exhaustion from being pregnant, or if it was just that the party, or maybe even the incredible sex that tired me out, but by the time we arrived home I was passed out. I only know this because when I woke up, Edward was carrying me to bed, grumbling about how he was tired too.

I tiredly giggled before snuggling into the covers and drifting off again.

* * *

**So the book release party went well, yeah? **

**And we had a little fun in the backseat, too? **


	28. Christmas

**The Traveler Chapter 28**

Christmas flew by quickly with lots of smiles and very few tears. I was happy for that fact. Edward and I spent the few days before we had to leave for Connecticut, shopping like lunatics. We had to find everyone a gift and I had been putting off the excursion like the plague.

Obviously, there wasn't much appeal to heading into a jam packed mall with a whole list of things to fulfill in just a short amount of time. Not to mention that Edward didn't even have gifts figured out for most of the people on his list.

Alice was wonderful though; she gave me a heads up on where I could get the best deals and even gave me some ideas on what I should get Edward. I really didn't know since he was some kind of government agent and probably had every toy that my mind could come up with.

Of course she didn't know what Edward was or did, but she knew he was a tech kind of guy. She reminded me that while he probably had a lot of technology, a nice book was always a good bet. And it was true, Edward loved to read, and what better than a great book? Maybe something to keep him company on his trip coming up? I thought about it for some time, but it needed to be something that would keep his attention and interest him at the same time.

It took some time, but while in a tiny bookshop I was able to find something action-adventure, that I thought Edward would truly enjoy. And to make it just a bit more personal, I planned to add a little note inside the front cover.

After that, I moved on to the other stores, praying for patience.

I sighed in disgust at how hard it was to shop for teenage girls. I was almost at the point where I wanted to call my mother and apologize for all the years she had to struggle to find something suitable to give me.

Christmas was hard, and being pregnant didn't make it any easier, I was exhausted fifteen minutes into our shopping spree.

But we did eventually find something for everyone.

When we had everything, we still had to get it there, shipping it was our only saving grace; we sent it all overnight to arrive the same time as our flight was getting in.

And six hours, swollen feet, and a sore back later, we were finally on the East Coast and getting ready to have some holly jolly memories.

After being cooped on that plane I was more than ready for some fresh air, but right after we landed, I was forced into a tiny rental car. And as we were driving I was beginning to hate myself. All of my negative energy was oozing out of me like a bad sandwich, but I just couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried.

I had to admit that even though I had been looking forward to spending some quality time with his family without fearing what their reaction would be to our situation, and watching Emma tear into her gifts, I really wasn't feeling in the most spirited mood when we arrived there.

"You know, if you want to go back to the hotel, we can," Edward said soothingly, rubbing my arm, catching on to my mood. He was amazing like that, and so understanding when he knew I wasn't feeling one hundred percent. And it was a sincere gesture too. Edward was selfless, ready to give up Christmas morning with his family so that I could be happy and comfortable.

Tears literally sprung to my eyes at his simple words.

I shook my head, hoping that I would be able to brighten up once I was inside with everyone else. "Thank you anyway, though," I answered softly, before linking my fingers through his and snuggling into his side.

Maggie, her husband Kevin and Tanner were the ones to greet us at the door. Lots of hugs and hellos were passed around before I shivered, letting Edward know that I was freezing. We moved to the front door, where there happened to be a well-placed piece of mistletoe hanging.

Edward bent slightly, before giving me a passionate kiss.

I was, in all honesty, a little surprised that he would do something like that in front of his family, but either way, it was nice knowing that he didn't mind showing them just how much he loved me. I felt like a cherished princess, and I had to admit I wasn't sure I was completely comfortable with that level of PDA in front of his son and ex-wife.

"Yeah, go Dad!" Tanner called, making me blush like a little girl being caught by her father.

_See what I mean?_

I pulled away and adjusted his tie before pecking him on the lips one final time. I needed a little breather to calm myself. Let me tell you, these racing hormones were enough to make me crazy. One minute I could be so angry and upset that hot tears would stream from my eyes, then the next I could have a laughing fit, but shortly after, I could see a glimpse of Edward and I would want to jump him right then and there. It was one hell of a roller coaster ride and I certainly wasn't in control of myself as of yet.

Once we were inside, my nose was assaulted with the most decadent and delicious smells, however, I still wasn't feeling well and it sent me running for the nearest bathroom, while I heard Kevin sniggering as I passed.

"Ah, I see that Bella is still pregnant," I could hear Tanner playfully comment while I was cleaning up.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Edward asked, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, jeez Dad, chill, I was only joking, but I feel horrible for her, sick on Christmas, that isn't fair to anyone," the boy who had the insight of a man said.

"That's sweet of you to care Tan, but it's not abnormal for a woman to be ill during the early months of pregnancy," I heard Edward say.

"Hey, remember Bri? I was sick all nine months," Maggie chimed in.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath while I attempted to flush my mouth out with water. After finger brushing my teeth and taking a few deep breaths I headed back out to the kitchen.

The rest of the day went okay with passing bouts of nausea. I was just glad I was able to watch the girls and Tanner open their gifts. The joy and sheer excitement on their faces was priceless and I finally saw why my mother always wanted to video tape me. Those moments were ones that you would never be able to get back and you certainly didn't want to forget about them any time soon.

After the kids were done, it was time for the adults to exchange gifts. I really would've preferred to give Edward his back at our hotel, but we didn't have a tree and it wasn't like the book I was giving him was beyond personal. So, I placed the wrapped package in his lap and grinned, while I waited for him open it.

"Babe, you didn't have to," he murmured looking skeptically at the present.

"I know, but I wanted to," I whispered, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

He quickly and quietly unwrapped it while I sat there watching. His fingers, something that had always intrigued me, were fascinating, especially the way they deftly moved, picking the piece of paper up and away.

Then his face, his features, as they morphed when he saw what it was: "The third in the espionage saga, _Time of Destruction_, by Emmett McCarthy. Ah, I was just eyeing this one the other day," Maggie commented.

Edward met my eyes and winked before flipping the cover open and reading the passage that I had included.

He looked up and smiled at me before leaning over and kissing me softly. "Thank you, sweetheart." He took a breath in through his knows and placed a tiny gift in my lap, before letting his fingers linger on my thigh.

"There is another present, but it's for later," he whispered to me before sitting back up.

I nodded and began pulling away the intricate wrapping. After opening it, only to reveal a small black velvet box, my heart began to race. I knew that he hadn't given me a ring, even though we had talked about getting married. It wasn't as if I was waiting on baited breath for one, but it did seem odd, how someone like Edward, who asked my father for my hand in marriage, would overlook something like that.

Though, I had to admit, here in front of his ex-wife, no matter how nice and sweet she was, did not seem like the right place for it.

But when I hesitantly opened the box, I found two stunning diamond stud earrings waiting for me. They were gorgeous and made tears brim in my eyes.

"Thank you so much, they're beautiful," I choked out, before leaning in and kissing him right back. They were perfect and the girls agreed when they began fawning over them.

We had a delicious meal that I was actually able to enjoy with everyone.

The day was sweet and really showed me what a large family could be like. And I also realized that it was certainly something I truly wanted. It was something I craved, and before Edward, I wouldn't have even known.

Later that evening we finally headed back to our hotel, something I was really looking forward to. I'd had loads of fun and seeing everyone was great, but it didn't change the fact that I was exhausted, and my back and feet hurt. It also didn't make the fact that the slightest wrong smell would set me off into a puking spree. So I was relieved when we finally set foot in our room. But something was off. Something was really different.

I went to flick the light switch, but nothing came on, and when I looked back Edward, he just shrugged, ushering me forward. Once inside with the door shut, I could see a soft glow coming from our bedroom. Again, I glanced back at him, but he just smirked before kissing my forehead and leading me along the rest of our little hallway.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the randomly placed candles that were illuminating the bedroom with a flickering light.

There weren't rose petals strewn all over the floor, but the Christmas tree in the corner was a real surprise. And being my hormonal self, I couldn't keep the tears at bay.

"What do you think?" he whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and bringing me into his side.

"I think it's…perfect," I told him, completely failing at coming up with the right adjective to describe what this moment was for me. But the look in his eyes alone told me that he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I'm so glad you like it. I had been trying to think of something to make spending Christmas in a hotel easier. I know you hadn't complained, but even I knew it wouldn't be special, so this was what I came up with," he explained, looking a little nervous.

"Well, it's great; I love it, thank you." I smiled and wiped at the tears still falling from my eyes as I reached up to kiss him. It was supposed to be a chaste thank you kiss, but it quickly escalated into something more. His hands were firm on my hips, pushing up my sweater until they were on my skin and slightly digging into my flesh.

Such a good feeling.

"Baby, before we get too carried away, I want to do something," he murmured, sweeping me into his arms and setting me on the bed. I was beginning to wonder what he wanted to wait for since I was already sitting on the bed, but then he dashed away, reaching under our beautiful tree and pulling out a neatly wrapped gift.

"What on Earth?" I uttered while he placed it in my lap.

"Open it," he said softly.

I slowly peeled away the shiny red wrapping and stared down at the familiar black velvet box, before blinking up at him.

"You know you already gave me the earrings, right?"

He chuckled before silently asking me to open it.

So, carefully my fingers gripped the box and began propping it open. Inside was a beautiful ring, sporting a precious diamond, and at just the sight of it, I began to get weepy again, I couldn't help it.

I furiously wiped at my eyes, trying to clear them of those silly tears, but as I was, Edward took my hands in his, before dabbing my eyes with a tissue.

When they were clear, my hands were back in his, and one look down at him, showed me he was waiting for me.

"I believe I asked you a question a few weeks ago," he began, his smoldering eyes staring into mine. "I love you Bella, I'm quite sure that everything we've been through in the short time we've been together proves just how much you mean to me. And with that said, I'm more than ready to really begin our life together. You know now, more than ever, just what an old fashioned man I am, and I believe nothing is real until there is a ring on that delicate finger. So, Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I was stunned by his sweet words, but thankfully I did find my voice and quickly answered him, "Yes, Edward, yes, I would be honored to marry you." I smiled through my tears.

And just like the first time, he responded with a, "Thank fuck."

I giggled lightly while he slipped the ring on to my finger making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

I kissed him sweetly on the lips, trying to thank him, but my emotions were in overdrive. What was meant to be a sweet kiss quickly turned in to me fisting his luscious hair and my tongue invading his mouth while I pulled him up from the floor, wanting him on the bed with me.

His hands were under my sweater again, lovingly rubbing against my bare skin, making me feel oh so good.

But it was when we were fully naked, breathing in each other, panting out praise and slick with sweat that I really felt the gamut of emotions. I'd cried tears of joy, felt the closeness that I always desired while we were kissing, and then felt the undying heat and pleasure as our bodies twined together.

This Christmas was sure to go down in history as my best yet.

* * *

**Thank you to some awesome people for your help with this one! **

**What did you think of Christmas?**

**How about Tanner, adorable huh?**

**And what about Bella's real gift?**

**See you soon! **


	29. Last Mission PT1

**Chapter 29-The Traveler **

**EPOV**

Normally, I have more time to do my research, but Bella and my family have taken up an abundant amount of my time over the past few weeks, so I was pretty much going in blind. Other than a few names I had memorized and certain customs I was familiar with, I really was working without a shield.

Syria was currently in the midst of a civil war and the American government was pressuring me to get this software in there for monitoring their warfare.

While their war was civil, it still had a strong chance of affecting us, back in the states. The government wanted to alleviate that fear, or at the very least help to proactively be prepared, for any kind of attack.

I glanced at my notes and shook my head. This was going to be a big one and I really should've made time to read up, but I just couldn't choose work over Bella. Not when she had been so voracious after our short trip east.

_I had given her the ring, and it was like a spark on petrol, she was all over me. Not that I was complaining, but the woman was insatiable. She wanted more and more. _

_Even at a party with her friends, New Year__'__s Eve, she couldn't be stopped. _

_Her friend Alice threw a get together and I was told that there would only be about thirty or so people there, making me feel comfortable. That way, Bella and I could both relax and have a good time together. _

_Well__,__ the turnout was __a __bit larger, roughly seventy people in a crowded house. But it was fun, nonetheless. _

_But Bella made me forget about all the people when her hips started swaying in the short, purple, sparkling, dress. She looked amazing and I let her know, by gently squeezing her round, beautiful ass. I wanted to do so much more, but I knew I had to control myself, at least for a few hours. _

_Bella danced and mingled with her friend__s__, taking the time in between to introduce me to Alice and her husband__,__ Jasper__,__ and letting them know I was the 'guy from the plane'._

_I watched her as she enjoyed herself and the deep, thundering music. While that wasn't really my scene it was still fun and I appreciated the view, that much was for certain. _

_Ten minutes before the countdown__,__ though, she stopped swinging those luscious hips around and made her way over to me. _

_She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I've decided something." _

_I raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to continue on. _

"_I want to ring in the New Year right," she told me sweetly. _

"_Uh huh." _

"_I want you inside me when the clock strikes midnight," she declared with a mischievous smile. _

_I braced myself and groaned, loving my girl's lack of inhibitions. If she wasn't pregnant, I would think she was drunk. _

"_Yeah?" I questioned, wanting to make sure she was serious. _

"_Yeah." _

_One look in her deep brown eyes, told me that she meant what she had said. And suddenly, I was a man on a mission. I wanted to make sure all of my girl's New Year__'__s Eve wishes__ were granted__. _

"_Do you think Alice has a room we could use?" I asked quietly. _

_I m__ight__ have been in love with the idea of being inside her during the countdown, but I definitely didn't need anyone overhearing my plan. This was between her and I__,__ and I definitely didn't share. _

_She shrugged and pulled my hand, leading me to the staircase. We pushed our way through, single file up the crowded passageway until she pulled me into a room. It looked like it was an office of some sort, but I didn't have long to question it because she was clawing at me the second the door was closed and locked behind us. _

"_Fuck," I groaned at her ambition. "You really want this, don't you__,__ baby?" I asked sweetly, brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face. _

_She nodded, gazing deeply into my eyes. I could tell there was only one thing __o__n her mind at that moment. I'd seen it before over the past few months. She would get riled up and there was only one thing that could satisfy her. A good, hard fucking. And she was about to get it. _

_I growled and slid my hand under her skirt. I pushed her sparkly dress up higher and felt those pretty little panties she was wearing for me. They were tiny and about to become the victim of our need. I pulled at the tiny thong until it snapped, the smattering of fabric falling to the floor, giving me full access to everything I wanted. _

_She whimper__ed__, waiting on the edge for me to touch her the way she needed to be. I was going to leave her there for a few minutes too, just building anticipation. I dragged my fingers down her bare thighs and through her moisture, feeling her heat, listening to her breath quicken. Then I moved my hand to her ass and gave it a loving squeeze before I took what I wanted. _

_I leaned in, brushing her hair over her shoulder, blowing a breath on her neck, before dropping a soft kiss right beneath her ear. "On your knees," I whispered, feeling a rush flow through me at my own words. _

_She shook slightly, before nodding and getting down on her knees. _

_I pulled her close, letting my fingers twine through her silky locks. "You look so fucking good there," I told her, before I unzipped my pants. "You have a New Year__'__s wish, yes? Well__,__ so do I, mine will have to be a little sooner, since you want me inside you when the clock strikes midnight." _

_She bit her lip and nodded, before reaching in my pants and retrieving my now rock hard cock. _

_I watched carefully as she licked those plump, pretty, pink lips before taking me in her warm mouth. _

"_Yes," I let out with a hiss. That felt fucking good. _

_Her tongue swirled around my shaft as she moved up and down, swiftly applying suction when needed, making me feel like the luckiest man on Earth. _

_Finally, it felt too good. And I needed to be in her. _

_The muffled voices from outside the room were shouting numbers and I knew it was time to focus on her wish. _

_I gently pushed her off, before picking her up and pressing her against the wall. _

"_Three," I counted with the people, lining myself up. _

"_Two," I whispered, staring into her beautiful eyes. _

"_One," I breathed, before slipping effortlessly into her slick heat. _

"_Shit," she muttered, her eyes scrunched up and her hands fisting my shirt. _

"_Yeah baby, does that feel good?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _

_We moved together, quietly at first, then faster and faster before our passion boiled over and she was screaming out my name __and Happy New Year all at the same time __while I was pounding into her. _

I adjusted myself just at that thought of her. Trying to point my mind toward more PG thoughts.

It was difficult leaving this morning, more than it had ever been with Maggie, but I took it in stride, knowing that in a week's time, I would be home for good. Other than, a few trips across the country for business meetings but nothing that would compare to this journey.

We were headed to a war torn country, somewhere an armored vehicle wasn't even likely to save your ass if shit got real.

But thankfully, once I arrived I would have a day to catch up. Liam, the man taking my place, was also meeting me there. We had some things to go over before the meeting, so I was glad now that I had decided on us both arriving a day early.

Liam was my permanent replacement, he was finally done with his training and we were to do one mission together before he was on his own. It was that simple.

I'd met him a few times before, he was younger, twenty-eight, and very well versed in computer programming, which was good when it came to the technical portion of the job, but he hadn't ever dealt with the customer relations end of things, as I liked to call it. So that was going to be the ultimate challenge. Not that I really wanted his test to be in a war torn country like Syria, but we didn't really have a choice, so I would do the best that I could with it.

Either way, I agreed with Liam being my replacement, he had a lot of potential and I firmly believed he would be a fine agent. However, that didn't negate the worry I felt for our well-being. It had been a long time since I'd had to travel to a country that was in the middle of a war to sell the software, and since it was his first sale, this was a terrible place to start. At least he would know the risks going into the job.

I shook off my nerves and tried to sleep on the flight, but it wasn't working. My heart would pound and the second I closed my eyes her face would appear.

This was the shit that wasn't supposed to happen. The shit that got you killed. I always kept Maggie at an arm's reach knowing that if I got in too deep it would sacrifice more than just my life, but I couldn't even begin to do that with Bella. She was so much more than just a love, she invaded my soul; there was no hope for me to completely clear my thoughts of her after I'd had her, but regardless, I knew I needed to stay very focused.

And stepping on to this plane reminded me of that very fact with every second that ticked by. I needed to make it back for her. I needed to be safe, careful and calculated if this mission was going to turn out positive and that meant I needed to keep a clear head. It was going to be tough, but it had to happen.

After a very long plane ride, approximately twelve hours, I finally landed. We were in Lebanon and were to stay there in our hotel. There was no need to be sleeping right in the middle of the war. A few hours' drive was better than staying there day in and day out.

"Mr. Masen?" the security clerk asked me as I was attempting to collect my luggage.

"Yes," I replied, hoping that he understood my language.

"Hmm," he mused to himself, while perusing my passport, and I couldn't stop staring at the automatic rifle that was strapped across his chest. "How old are you Mr. Masen?"

That was typical, if they thought your passport was a fraud, they would often question random pieces of information on it. Since mine was frequently used, I was supposed to know everything on there. If not, you could end up in a sticky situation fast.

"Forty-one," I answered, quickly, trying to please him.

He continued to rattle off a bunch of questions and I answered them in quick succession before he finally gave in and let me through, though he looked none too happy about it.

After a short car ride with an arranged driver, I was at my hotel. It was nice, but this wasn't the time or the place to enjoy the luxuries and perks of my job. I had business to attend to and it needed to be taken care of in an efficient and effective manner.

Liam and I agreed to meet over dinner. I could've used a beer to unwind, especially after the flight I had just endured, but that would have to wait until later. The security check was too close for comfort and I had some serious homework to go over.

I dressed in clean pants and a fresh button up shirt. After doing a check of the lobby and attached restaurant I felt fairly safe meeting him downstairs and discussing our strategy over dinner.

"I'm meeting an associate," I told the woman at the hostess podium in the front of the room.

She nodded to me. "Mr. Masen?"

"Yes."

"Right this way, sir," she said in perfect English, as she began to lead me to a quiet table toward the back.

I made sure I had my locked briefcase with me. As I hadn't studied much of the materials yet, I was sure I would need them, so they were traveling along with me. It put me at risk. Gave me a weakness, but if I was careful, there was nothing to worry about. But that was the key. I needed to be careful. Very careful.

I sighed and sat down, greeting Liam with a smile.

"Long flight?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

"You have no idea," I muttered, feeling weary.

"Well, not much longer now," Liam commented, trying to placate me. I nodded in return as our waitress showed up.

"What can I get you two?" the middle-aged woman asked, leering at me.

I shook my head; it was ridiculous what some women did for attention.

"I'll have a water and a steak sandwich, if you have one," I murmured.

"Tap, or would you prefer a bottle?"

"A bottle, always a bottle. I'll take it closed, please," I added, you could never be too cautious, especially when you were in our line of work. You never knew who the enemy was going to turn out to be.

She agreed before turning to Liam to collect his order.

We sat for a few moments, drinking in the people and the surroundings. I stared at the paintings that decorated the walls and the intricate flooring. The place was like a palace and the fact that it was only a restaurant attached to a hotel boggled my mind, but I let it settle.

After our drinks and food were brought, I felt it was safe enough to begin a conversation.

"So, you are to present the program," I began.

Liam nodded at this as I had gone over this same plan with him two times before. "You want me to describe it and show its functionality while you really sell it, correct?"

"Yes, exactly. But I'm afraid they will be expecting us."

His eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "You think?"

"Well, if they aren't expecting it to be some kind of covert operation, at the very least they are going to be extremely suspicious," I told him honestly. It was true, I had a bad feeling going in to this one from the beginning and it certainly didn't help that they were in the middle of a war.

"I see, so you think this is a suicide mission?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "No, not a suicide mission. I just think it's going to a difficult one. We're really going to have to be on our game to fool them."

He nodded and after our food arrived we spent the rest of the evening going over the pertinent details to the mission. Our key people and a few phrases that we were going to need to know.

Bashar Hafez al-Assad was going to be our prime person. He was currently the President of Syria, after that we would also be meeting with Muhammad Mustafa Mero and Farouk al-Sharaa, the Prime Minister and Vice President, and finally General Fahd Jassem al-Freij, the Minister of Defense. Four extremely important people. Along with them there was supposed to be a substantial amount of security. I wasn't sure if it was a good plan to try to infiltrate them, but back in May the US President gave the orders to stop the violence against their own people and al-Assad had yet to be able to produce results, so it was up to us to step in.

Liam pushed his messy blonde hair away from his face and nodded at my information. When I was satisfied that we both were up to speed on everything, we broke apart and went to our rooms for the night. We had tomorrow to finish strategizing before it was time to put our plan into action.

That night I laid in bed thinking about Bella. I told her I would try to call, but I knew it wasn't safe. I knew there was no real possibility of me being able to do that while on this mission. But that didn't mean I didn't think about her, or wish I could hear her voice.

I hoped this mission went well…and I'd soon be home with my family safe and sound.

* * *

**Thank you to all those that helped with this chapter!  
So, what did you think of their NYE loving?  
He's on his last mission...wonder what will happen...**

**What are your thoughts?**


	30. Airport Pick-ups

**Traveler 30**

**BPOV**

"Have you seen your mother," Dad asked while I walked across the cold hardwood floor of the living room.

It was finally Thursday, and I was going out of my mind. I quickly shook my head and moved to the kitchen table. I needed some coffee and fast.

I knew I couldn't have much due to the pregnancy, but one cup a day was just fine and I often took advantage of that. I needed the pick me up. I had no current work plans and honestly, other than Emmett, my future as an editor was looking bleak.

And every time my phone did ring, it wasn't Edward. I hadn't gotten anything from him, not even a text. So, of course I was worrying out of my mind about his safety and what he was up to. Last night, I even got so desperate that I called his phone, but it just went straight to voicemail. I figured that was going to happen, but it didn't mean I liked it.

I didn't even know where he was at the moment. It was hard going along with it, knowing nothing about his mission and him not even being able to talk to me about it; I had no details whatsoever.

"Honey, why are you wearing your new robe?" Mom asked as I sat at my normal chair. Apparently, she had been hiding in the kitchen.

She'd been wonderful, shopping with me almost every day. And since I was pregnant, there was no more buying regular clothes. Everything had to be marked maternity, since I was and I quote, "Going to blow up like a house soon."

She was serious, and while I looked forward to the day I had a round, protruding belly full of my and Edward's little baby, I was also very aware that at the moment, I didn't have that at all. I was still small and had a very tiny tummy. So I didn't need the larger clothes yet, but she insisted on me having them.

"Because this one still fits, so I'm going to wait to wear my new one," I told her, painting a sweet smile on my lips. I was still trying to be polite. "By the way, Dad is looking for you."

She grinned like a little kid. "We'll be busy for a little bit," she said before taking off out of the room like her ass was on fire. I tried not to think about what she had just said and stared at my coffee.

_I needed to get __the hell __out of here. _

***T***

I sat staring out the big viewing window, I was bored again and of course my mind was in overdrive. With every passing hour, I was worrying about Edward more and more, but I couldn't tell a soul or even talk to anyone about it, which honestly, had to be one of the worst parts about this life.

My mom was sweet and a great distraction, most of the time, but I needed more. So because I hadn't seen much of her lately, other than the New Year's party, I called Alice and offered her, Jasper and the kids a free trip to Texas to see the sights. They were due to arrive any minute and I was picking up the whole lot of them.

Therefore, currently I was stuck in the airport lounge, reminiscing. And as much as I tried not to think about Edward while I was sitting there, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to miss him even more, but when you were in the same place where everything started, it was hard not to.

A rush of people walked out and I waited patiently, watching for my petite friend and her family. I knew that I needed to be on the lookout for a messy mop of blond hair, that was Jasper, Alice's husband, and he was fairly tall, so at least I would be able to spot him easily.

Or, that was what I thought would happen.

As the people rushed by me, group after group, I didn't see them.

I wondered if she had tried my phone, but when I looked at it, I realized I had no reception, something that I noticed frequently. It was spotty at best, even in the heart of Houston, and that definitely wasn't working for me.

I headed over to the screens lining the far wall to check their flight's arrival time once more, thinking that maybe it could've been delayed.

As I was standing there, waiting for the times to update. A large hand wrapped around my arm, grabbing my attention.

When I looked up, I saw a hulking man dressed in a black suit, with dark sun glasses hiding his eyes.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked gruffly.

My first instinct was to lie, but then I remembered my license, sitting in my purse and there was no way I could get away with it for long.

I gulped before nodding. "Yes."

"Then you need to come with me," his deep, menacing voice said as he pulled me along with him.

I had no idea where I was headed, but I could tell by the urgency with which we were moving that it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Uh oh! What do you think will happen?**

**I'm still recovering but I thought I would drop this off to you guys! **

**Btw, if any of you are reading The Long Road Home, someone recc'd it on TLS and it's still up for a vote, if you wanna, you know? Thanks guys! I'll be back when I'm feeling better, I promise. I have some recovery in front of me. Thanks for all your well wishes! **


	31. The Last Mission PT2

**Traveler- 31**

**Last Mission Part 2**

**Edward**

"This is the best of the best," I said as General Fahd Jassem al-Freij, searched my face. I was sweating bullets, completely unprofessional and unintended, but I was nervous. I couldn't help it in that moment.

The hour and half ride through a desert that was littered with rebel army members, was not a walk in the park. And having a bomb go off just a few feet to the side of our armored car set me so far on edge that it was becoming a little hard to breathe. I was sure these guys were going to see right through us and that was going to be it. They were bound to take us out back and execute us.

That was my worst fear, a shot to the back of my head while Bella and my kids were back home.

"We'll just see about that," he commented in an eerie accent that sent a shiver down my spine. I normally didn't let their fear tactics unsettle me, but I wasn't prepared for this meeting and that was throwing me off of my game. "You have to understand that we need our best to try this out first Mr.—" General Fahd Jassem al-Freij said.

"Mr. Masen," I told him firmly, with a forced smile. He was still examining me with the utmost scrutiny; I could tell he believed I was lying to him in some way. My lack of research was killing me here. I needed something to cement my loyalty to him, something that would show him I meant no harm, but it was hard that to do when I knew so little about the subject.

He clapped his hands and one of the armed guards manned the massive computer set up that was just a step away from us. I looked to Liam, letting him know it was his time to shine. I silently prayed he would be able to save our asses.

In his language he informed the guard to bring up the missiles as he wanted to test it. I understood that need.

The guard, who must've also been some kind of technical foot soldier, too, began loading the program on to the computer and clicking away. I tried to stay out of the way while Liam guided him through the process. Liam knew his shit. This was his place, besides that, he looked calm, cool and collected compared to me.

The General seemed pleased when it was finished. I was too, because if they had some sort of detection on board, our program had clearly passed the first test, just as it was designed to do.

I had to admit, I didn't envy Liam's position. I always hated having to help with the program. I felt like I was helping the enemy. But either way, our goal was one step closer. And a glance at my phone told me the government's tracking software was already seeping its way into the computer. This one would not only be tracking their weapons, but also collecting information on what kinds of artillery they were keeping and just exactly who had clearance to light them off.

"Very good, now, Mr. Masen, Mr. Hubbard, let's see what this program can do, shall we?" the General questioned, looking overjoyed with the fact that it had finished being installed.

One look over at Muhammad, the Prime Minister and Farouk, the Vice President, told me that everyone was awaiting a show. One that wasn't unexpected. This was typical. If the country was dropping a heavy payload on some software it was only natural they wanted to see it perform. And perform well. Besides the money, it was their livelihood, their army, and their country that was depending on this software to work as it was advertised.

So, that was what I did. After I looked at Liam, I walked over to the computer and hit a few keys signaling for some missiles to be sent rocketing off into the sky. They would later land in the outskirts of the desert, where there were no inhabitants.

The notification blinked on the screen confirming the launch, and then I switched it to the tracking software that they were supposed to see. Everyone's eyes intently watched the missile travel across the screen right to its destined location.

"It seems to be working, but Mr. Masen, what _really _is the benefit of having this? I understand there are many more bells and whistles that come with this program?" the General enquired, drawing out his words, making me hot under the collar.

"Yes sir, one of the main reasons for showing it to you was that it's meant for tight confined areas as well as open areas like your expansive desert, where much of the rebel army is located."

He nodded, looking less than impressed.

"It's also useful if you want to change the direction of a missile that's already been launched."

His eyebrow raised in interest as did Muhammad's; I could tell both of them seemed to like this feature.

"We have that already, don't we?" Farouk asked.

The technical solider explained that it was not like the one we would be providing. And that ours was highly sophisticated compared to the system they were currently using.

"Ah," Farouk murmured, trying to decipher what was on the screen. I could tell that he didn't work as closely with all of technology as some of his soldiers.

Big mistake if you asked me but that was just my opinion.

"So we could see something we've targeted more precisely?" Muhammad asked.

I cringed inwardly and I could tell that Liam wasn't comfortable with his question either. It was my job to keep everyone cool; I was the senior member on this trip. I needed to show Liam how he needed to act.

"Sure," I coughed out.

"Oh yes? I'm thinking somewhere near the border, there is a tight-knit city there. It was recently taken over by the rebel army and one missile may be enough to shake them up."

"That sounds…lovely," Farouk replied.

"Absolutely perfect," the General finally added.

"Great," I told them before signaling to Liam. He needed to access the program and instruct the soldier how to use it. The job sucked, but we knew full-well that this was a possibility going in.

The missile launched and I watched as three sets of eyes lit up as they watched the screen. We confirmed the missile flying across the sky until it made it to its location. I sighed heavily knowing that there was nothing we could do about it now, but I did feel relieved to know we would have the power to stop or divert artillery later on. Once Liam and I were safely out of the country.

Liam packed up as I made small talk with Farouk.

I didn't particularly want to, but there was no way I could avoid it. Our meeting had gone well and Liam had really made the sale. We were finally done and now it was just a walk out of the building, and then the horrifying drive back to the hotel before an excruciatingly long plane ride home.

I was okay with it though, because after that was over, I was done. That meant I never had to put myself in danger again. And I would forever be safe at home with Bella and my children.

The technical solider kept the General busy, they were delving deeper and deeper into the program, while the Prime Minister and Vice President walked us out. We were three steps from home free. Our sleek, black, armored SUV had just pulled up in front of us, and as I was shaking hands with Farouk when I heard the shouting, the yelling. The language I couldn't understand, but instantly I knew something was not right.

Call it a feeling, but when the soldier made his appearance I grabbed Liam's arm and tried to make it to the truck. Footsteps barreled toward us and I didn't even hesitate. This was my mission. My hand reached for the handle on the door without even thinking. I looked up to see fifteen soldiers all armed. They were ready to fire. And then just as my eyes met the General's he gave the word. I practically threw Liam inside when I felt the searing pain rush through my flesh.

Instantly, my hand went to cover the pain, but then as I tried to scramble into the vehicle, two more fiery pieces of metal cut through me.

Liam pulled me into the truck before managing to get the door closed, while I writhed in pain. Blood oozed all over the seat as our driver took off with shots being fired at us on our way out.

The bullet-proof glass held though, we were safe; well, if you could call being shot and bleeding profusely, safe.

* * *

**There's the 2nd part of the mission. **

**What'd you think?**


	32. Meeting Agent Smith

***Remember to read the AN at the bottom!***

* * *

**The Traveler 32**

**Bella**

Fear. It coursed through my body as the man's hand tightened around my upper arm. I had no idea what was going on and I couldn't very well guess. He led me—the weight of worry and dread heavy on my shoulders—almost pushing me through the crowded terminal. There was no way to escape.

I was at a loss of what to do. Of course, my carnal instincts were right there, ready and waiting to kick in. But there was something else, lying beneath the surface. Something that told me, maybe there was a reason for this man being there.

He didn't have a gun to my back, but I had a sinking suspicion that if I screamed, or cried out, there would be trouble. And although it wasn't obvious to him I was pregnant, I knew, and I wasn't about to take a chance where he could hurt my baby.

So I took a sounder chance, where I stayed quiet and let him take me.

Something at the back of my mind told me this was related to Edward. My heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it. I was afraid, if this wasn't about Edward and I let my guard down, I would be in more danger.

My father had taught me self-defense at a young age. He was always concerned about his baby girl and didn't want any man walking all over her. But one look at the gentleman escorting me out of the airport told me I wasn't at all sure if I could handle him and keep my baby safe.

He was huge, and I was, well, not.

Tears were close to falling, but I was trying my best to keep my cool. I knew I had one out left. My purse. As long as they didn't take that, I still might have a way of getting away, if need be.

A sleek black SUV pulled up in front of us. He pushed me closer to the door, before opening it.

"In the car, please," he grunted as I stood there, trying to decide if I should scream or comply with his wishes.

Fear. It was a special emotion. You felt everything and nothing at the same time. It was incredibly potent that way, because your brain could dump adrenalin at an alarming rate into your blood stream. This could allow a small framed woman, in some cases, the ability to overpower a much stronger, much larger man. Then again, said brain was also thinking of the worst possible outcome and crippling your entire body. And it didn't just go and fade. It bloomed and continued to consume every last molecule of your body until you were literally riddled with pain and nerves.

I took a moment to look up into his eyes. Searching them, trying to find the good, or hope that I pleaded would be there.

After closing my eyes and letting out a breath I cautiously got into the back of the vehicle.

I slid across the cool leather, my skin prickled at the unwelcoming feeling. I shivered briefly; I couldn't tell if it was from the chill in the air or my nerves that were so far on edge that I was beginning to lose control of them.

When the door closed a seat swiveled around to reveal a well-dressed gentleman staring at me. His eyes were a cold grey and his hair was jet-black. His suit was neatly pressed and he looked beyond important.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" he questioned; his voice devoid of emotion.

I gulped; he knew my name that could either be very good or very bad. Either way, though, I knew I had never met him. And as to how he knew me, I was at a loss.

"Yes," I answered, steeling my gaze. I needed to be brave. That was always one thing my father taught me—_don't let them see your fear_. "And who are you?"

His lips lifted in a partial smile. I watched as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs. I wasn't sure what was about to happen, but I could tell he was deciding on how to proceed. These were things I'd learned from my father and from Emmett. That book had taught me more than he would ever know.

"Well," he said with a chuckle. "My name is Agent Smith. Tom, if you'd like. But it's not really me that you should be concerned about."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, I take it you are very familiar with Mr. Edward Cullen, or Agent Masen, as we refer to him; yes?" he asked, searching my face for a reaction.

Suddenly my breath caught.

_Shit. Edward. No! No! No!_

I nodded, not able to find my voice. My throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert and it was getting hard to breathe. I needed to calm down or my baby wasn't going to be okay. That was something I couldn't risk. I needed to be more careful.

"We also understand that Agent Masen has taken the liberty of bringing you up to speed on all of his professional endeavors, correct?"

"Yes," I coughed out.

My skin prickled and I began to prepare myself. This was fight or flight for me. I had a baby to protect. This wasn't just about me anymore, and these assholes weren't going to hurt my baby. I was already a momma bear, and there was nothing they were going to do about it.

"Excellent. Then we are safe to tell you a few things. One being that I work in the same program as Agent Masen."

My head cocked to the side and my eyes narrowed. I was still on edge, ready to fight, but he had definitely caught me off guard.

_Were these idiots from the government? _

I watched as Agent Smith opened a briefcase and presented me with a slew of documents. The file was thick and I knew I wouldn't have time to read everything.

"In the case of an emergency, we choose to follow the orders or wishes of the lead agent, within reason. In Agent Masen's case, he's requested that you are briefed on the subject matter before we take you to the warehouse. So what we're able to tell you about Agent Masen's latest mission is in there." He indicated the file in my hands.

_Wait what? _

_What warehouse? _

_What the fuck was going on?_

Either way, I began to open up the file and look at the first document inside. Some papers were scribbling of information, others were technical documents. All of which meant nothing to me. All I cared about was Edward. I needed to know what was going on with him.

"It's probably better off that I give you a synopsis of what has happened."

I quickly met his eyes and nodded. "Yes, please."

I sure as hell wasn't going to be able to make much sense out of what was lying on my lap.

"Your… Agent Masen was sent on his final mission. He departed out of Los Angeles to Syria. He was to make a sale of software to their government so that we can track their artillery."

_Syria? Fucking hell. Why there of all places?_

"Shit," I breathed.

I basically knew what Edward did for a living. Selling software, yes that was all very familiar to me. As well as going to other countries to do it. I understood that quite well. But Syria… _Why him?_

He nodded before continuing. "In addition, Agent Masen was training his replacement, Liam, and just as they had secured the sale, something went awry. We're still not completely certain of all the details, but Agent Masen ended up taking three hot ones."

"_Three_ hot ones?" I questioned quickly.

"Bullets," he answered.

My breath caught. I knew what he had meant. Emmett had used the term in his book. But it didn't stop my heart from bleeding at the terrifying news.

"Fuck."

"Ms. Swan, we did everything we could to ensure his safety, you have to know that."

I pursed my lips. "Except for sending him to a war-torn country to peddle your hacking software because you don't have the balls to do it yourself."

"Now, come on, Ms. Swan, please stay calm, and let me continue... Agent Masen—"

"I don't care about the details right now. What I want to know…is Edward all right?"

My breath was shaky and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. There was no doubt about it. _If I lost Edward now__…_

He grimaced. "Agent Masen has seen better days, but he's been upgraded to critical condition. He just arrived back in the country today."

Rage surged through me, along with relief. Edward was at the very least, critical. I didn't know what was below that, but apparently if he'd been upgraded, it was worse.

"Are you taking me to see him?"

"Of course. We've also arranged for your friends you were meeting at the airport to be picked up by other agents."

My eyes bugged out and I felt awful that I had forgotten about Alice and Jasper. But how in the hell did these fools know about them?

"How?" I questioned.

"Ms. Swan, your phone has been on our radar while you've been seeing Agent Masen. Now, if he chose not to reveal those details to you, that was his decision."

My eyes narrowed, but I left that argument for another time, since I currently had bigger things to worry about.

Edward. Who was currently seriously hurt.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. My mind was clouded with questions and worry. I knew I needed to see Edward breathing to rest calmly.

The car rolled up to an airstrip where a single plane sat waiting.

I raised an eyebrow in the direction of Agent Smith.

"We have to catch a plane Ms. Swan. Agent Masen isn't in Texas," he uttered quietly.

I frowned and followed his lead out of the car.

As we walked across the tarmac, the large man that had removed me from the airport joined us.

"This is for you," he grunted as he handed me a folded piece of paper."

I clutched it to my chest as I was guided over to the stairs waiting for us. In a million years, I would have never dreamed that this was what I would've ended up doing today.

Once on the plane, I found my mind spinning yet again. I couldn't bring myself to appreciate the fact that I was on a private plane or how elegant it was. There was no way anything like that could combat against the tightening knot of anxiety that sat in the pit of my stomach.

The flight was quick and before I knew it, we were landing.

"Where are we?" I murmured as everyone began gathering their things.

"Washington, D.C, Ma'am. Agent Masen needed the care and debriefing that only a special facility here could provide," the large man explained.

I still had no idea what his name was, but there were other questions that were far more important which still needed answers.

And as I was led off the plane, I finally felt like I was going to get them.

"It's only a fifteen minute drive from here to the warehouse, but Ms. Swan, you have to understand, that once we're there, we need you to say calm."

I nodded, feeling more anxiety creep up my spine with his words of warning.

The car stopped in front of exactly what I pictured as a warehouse, and I began to wonder just how official these _agents_ were.

But I let them lead me inside, where I was surprised to see a very business-like setting with a receptionist desk, nice waiting room, and other work-related amenities.

"Agent Smith and Collins to see Agent M. We've secured the wishes," Agent Smith recited as he flashed his badge to a grey haired woman, who quickly hit a button and gave them access to the secured hallway.

Two doors swung open and I was sandwiched by the men as we walked the length of it. Agent Smith took us to a bank of elevators, to which he had to scan an ID tag to gain access to it.

Once inside, he hit a series of buttons before it took off.

"Just a few more minutes, Ms. Swan," Agent Smith said, almost comfortingly.

After the elevator stopped we unloaded on to a floor that very much resembled a high end hospital.

Agent Smith's quick feet took us to a secluded room at the end of a corridor. It had to be Edward's because he stopped us, right there.

"Now, Ms. Swan, you remember your promise?" Agent Smith asked.

"Yes, calm, right?"

He nodded, confirming my memory. "He needs to heal and can't do that if you're upset."

I tipped my head, acknowledging his words. I wanted to see him before the hot tears brimming in my eyes decided to flood my face.

Two armed guards stepped aside and allowed us access to the door.

When it swung open my eyes began searching for him. But I was met with what looked like a small apartment. First a kitchenette, then a couch, complete with a large TV, but there, off to the side, was a curtain, pulled back, granting privacy.

"He's behind here?"

"Yes," Agent Smith answered quietly.

My hand hesitated as I reached to draw back the curtain, but I knew I had to steel myself first. He was alive and that was a blessing, everything else I could deal with…I had to.

I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself as the curtain rolled back smoothly, and when I opened them, I was greeted with the best visual I'd had in a long time. A peacefully, sleeping Edward. His stubbed face looked the same, but the bags under his eyes told me that it had been a rough week.

Sure, there were all sorts of machines hooked up to him. Fluids were being drained into either arm, his heart was bleeping steadily on the machine in the corner, and his blood pressure was being taken intermittently with the automatic cuff on his arm.

But for the most part… He still looked like him. And the facts that his lips were pink and his chest was still rising with air, were probably the best things I'd come across. Relief flooded through me.

"Agent Masen is getting the best care possible at this time and his doctor has high hopes for a full recovery."

I swallowed, closing my eyes again, tears leaking down my cheeks. I'd forgotten some important information. With a deep sigh, I collected my thoughts. "Di-did any of the bullets hit anything vital?"

Agent Smith's face went blank, devoid of emotion before blowing out a breath. "I'll send his doctor up to speak with you, Ms. Swan, but as I'm aware, no. From what I understand, he was shot three times, twice in the leg and once in the shoulder."

My hand frantically went to my chest trying to keep my calm exterior, like I promised. But it was so hard because I knew that a centimeter or even a millimeter difference of a shot could have had a much different outcome.

"He'll be fine," Agent Smith offered quietly. "But I'll go get his doctor for you."

He was gone in a flash and I was left to stare at Edward.

It had been a while since I'd seen him and I just stood there, staring down at him. I didn't know if I was silently pleading for him to wake up or just heal, but there was something always coursing through my brain. Something important I had to tell him, that he needed to make it out of here…alive. For me, for our baby, for all of his family. We all needed him.

One hand slipped down to my belly and I whispered a small prayer, though I had never been religious, I was so desperate for help that I was reaching out to anything that might grant me relief.

And just then as the door opened behind me, I watched as Edward's deep green eyes blinked open. Hope bloomed in my heart and a smile appeared on my lips.

I looked upward and whispered 'thank you', before turning my attention back to him.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**This little beauty is up over at The Lemonade Stand, so feel free to vote, if you liked it so far...**

**Also, just so you know, The Long Road Home was pulled from FFN, they said it violated their TOS, so I've moved it in it's entirety to TWCS. I may re-post here, edited of course. Just incase you are looking for it. **


	33. Epilogue

**The Traveler Epilogue**

With his eyes opened, I was able to see clearly the worry and heartache that lay within him. I could tell things were weighing heavily on his mind and it was my job to put him at ease. Edward was a strong man, which was clearly displayed with the line of work he had participated in. But it was also very obvious that the events which had taken place traumatized him to a degree.

So I did everything I could to make him forget about that day.

He deserved it.

Especially, after all he'd been through.

"It's fine, babe. Everyone is okay," I whispered sweetly.

His hand hesitantly reached out for me, gripping my wrist, almost as if to tell me not to leave. My heart melted and I brushed back a lock of hair from his forehead before leaning over and gently pressing my lips to his.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, "and they couldn't drag me away from you for anything."

He gave me a half smile and looked more or less relieved. It made me feel better, because while I said everything was _fine_, I was just glad he was retiring. I wasn't sure I could take much more of the worry. But I didn't let him in on my internal struggle. I was brave for him, since he needed it. He had been brave for me, and I was returning the sentiment.

That day Edward did a lot more than just open his eyes and smile, though. He was able to sit up, with help of course, and we even talked for a while. I felt like my world was whole again. He was going to be okay. Or at least I hoped.

The officials came in and told us they were getting everything in order for his retirement. He was going to need a new identity. And anyone closely associated with him would as well. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that, but I accepted it and knew in time it would be all right.

It was a slow recovery. Edward had taken three bullets, two of which had shattered his right tibia, so it was not a surprise that it would take time to have life return to any degree of normalcy.

After Edward left the warehouse, he still had to endure reconstructive surgery on his leg. The doctors had to put the bone back together with a steel rod. And even after that, it had to be in a cast for quite some time. For a while, I think, we both wondered if he would ever walk again.

But time went by quickly, and as the months passed Edward got stronger and stronger. He was even able to become less reliant on his crutches or hobbling. And right before my eyes he almost began to walk normal again, which was amazing. Seeing his transformation was incredible. All while this was happening though, my belly was getting bigger and bigger. So I was actually the one not walking too fluently.

But it was totally worth it. Edward got better, and we watched our child grow together.

I guess you could say we were both lucky.

Even with all the stress from the situation, the baby was fine. Growing at a healthy rate.

Edward was now successfully retired and his life was still intact, that was the important thing. And I was very happy for that blessing.

Stress was minimizing with every day that passed and it was like a weight had been lifted off of our shoulders.

And around the middle of March, Edward surprised me by talking about getting married. We would have our new identities and he wanted to make us official.

I was more or less opposed to a traditional wedding while I was the size of an elephant, though Edward argued that point through and through.

"I want you to be my wife, I want to be tied to the woman I love," he told me sincerely, one cool spring morning. "And I want to do it before our child is born."

I grinned and agreed, because it was time to move on, and the idea of being cemented to him forever sounded wonderful. "I love you Edward, let's do it."

So on March sixteenth in front of a judge, we were pronounced married. And we were both beaming with love.

***T***

I stared admiringly down at my hand; my ring sparkled in the sunlight. I was happy with life and even though I was awake at two-thirty in the morning, feeling rather hungry, and huge, I was sure that life didn't get much better than that.

I rubbed my hand longingly over my large stomach, wondering when exactly he or she was going to make their appearance. We'd chosen not to find out what we were having. Something we both decided we wanted to be surprised about.

It was usually late at night or early in the morning, when I had a little time to myself that I could connect with our child.

My gut instinct was that it was going to a boy. I couldn't put my finger on the feeling, but it was like they were telling me.

Edward, however, was sold that it was going to be a little girl.

We did agree on one thing, though, that we didn't care either way, as long as it was happy and healthy.

Retirement was treating Edward well. But all of that—the baby, his job ending and our new identities—meant we really needed a change of scenery. Life was blissful in California, but we both knew where our hearts were. And I couldn't take seeing him look so lonely boarding a plane to see his kids every two weeks. And the concern that would flood his voice about the baby nearly killed me.

So we decided to buy a place out East and move. It was for the best for everyone involved and it meant we all would be close to one another.

Besides, Maria said that Emmett wanted exclusive rights to me. Apparently, that was the reason I hadn't been getting any offers. He was scaring them off left and right. So I was going to need to be closer to him for the doozy of a plot he had swirling around in his head.

After all, Emmett lived just over the border of Connecticut in New York and Maggie, the kids and Kevin seemed very happy in the small town.

It didn't take us long to find just the right house. Our realtor was really helpful and worked with us to find exactly what we needed.

With a smile of contentment at having found a great house, I was ready. We were ready. Edward was beyond happy about the new house and the move. I think that just the fact we were going to be closer to his children, was making him happy.

***T***

Thankfully the move went smoothly for the most part.

Though, I did stress, I tried to keep it minimal. I knew that Edward was still in danger of having some form of PTSD and I still had a child to worry about.

Katie, my parents and us all moving at the same time and with our new identities seemed like a lot to handle, but when it was all said and done, it really was for the best. It gave everyone a huge peace of mind.

Katie turned out to be a great help during the house decoration mode. She was also getting her own apartment, something she insisted on. But at least she would be close, along with the rest of the family.

I was nesting, and having everything perfect was a necessity for me. And Edward was a trooper through it all.

"Where would you like this, sweetheart?" he asked, holding up a sizable gold leaf lamp. I watched him carefully as he crossed the expanse of our mostly bare living room. No hobble or limp in sight, but I was still going to keep an eye out while we were moving and carrying things around. There was no need to set back his progress now.

"How about in the corner, over there, by the side of the couch," I suggested.

He smiled brightly. "That sounds good. Em and Rose should be over soon to help me move the rest of this heavy stuff," he told me, moving to put the lamp where I wanted it.

"You know, I'm not helpless," I commented. I knew he was only doing it for my benefit so we could get unpacked quickly and I would feel better about everything.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy our friends were stopping by. But it all felt foreign to me since I had become accustomed to the hush, hush of the secret life.

Em and Rose were finally allowed to make contact without having to worry. To the outside world I might now be Mrs. Jennifer Kline, but in my heart I would always be Mrs. Cullen, or Bella Swan.

Edward's new name was Todd, which I really wasn't big on, but it was easy to remember when your life was on the line. Though we never had a wedding, it was easier to just be married in the eyes of the law. I knew, one day, down the road, that we would have our dream wedding, but for now, I was happy with what we had.

One hand on my bulging stomach told me the dull moments were going to be few and far between soon enough.

There was a loud knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts. "Come on guys, I brought beer," I heard Emmett shout from the other side.

I giggled as Edward's grin spread across his face. It was wonderful, finally being able to be close with them now. Feeling the warmth of good friends and family wrap around us.

And just down the road about fifteen minutes lived Mr. and Mrs. Fredericks—Dad wasn't too happy with his name of Daniel, but he was dealing and so happy to finally be in the loop on everything. It was much easier that way. And the government hooked him up with an excellent job.

Edward pulled his brother into a hug and greeted Rose the same way; she was practically a member of the family now anyway. Or would be soon, according to what Emmett had been talking about lately.

"Bella Bean," Em greeted loudly, barreling toward me.

"Ugh," I coughed out as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"It's good to see you, too." He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Em, be careful with her, she's carrying precious cargo, you know?" Edward admonished from the other side of the room.

Emmett put me down carefully and patted my head. "You'd never know," he said with a snicker, putting both his hands on my huge belly; earning him a cuff on the arm.

"Hey, that's my writing arm, you better be careful if you wanna stay employed." I was the pristine resemblance of an adult and stuck my tongue out at him.

Edward laughed and came up behind me to hug me and his unborn child.

Finally, I was able to say that the Traveler was grounded. He was much more than a passing fling. He was a father, a lovely man, but most importantly, a wonderful, happy husband.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that helped with this story! I really appreciate it and mean that.**

MC, I hope this lived up to everything you hoped it would and more. You've helped me grow, not only as an author, but also as a writer.

**And thank you to everyone that has read a reviewed! :) This is the end of the road for the Traveler. He's hanging up his passport and laying back to enjoy the time he has with his family. **

**Will there be a futuretake sometime? Well I don't know, but if Travelerward speaks to me again, I will be more than happy to write him. **


End file.
